Donut
by GoldenChainsXO
Summary: Rose addopts a little puppy but she has to hide it from Dimitir. Fluff, Lemons, Russian god and a cute little puppy, what more cold you want! Review please :D Was a one shot, now continued. Follows Rose and Dimitri's life with their mischevious dog.
1. Welcome to the Family

**One shot**

**Vampire Academy**

Donut

_A/N: I've been totally obssessed with Vampire Academy Fanfictions lately so I decided it was time I wrote my own little one shot :) _

_Lemons, Fluff, Russian god and a cute little puppy :'D What more could you want? _

_Thank you to Bonnie :)_

_Read and review please? :D _

* * *

What's going on:

**Rose and Dimitri are living at the court, with Lissa and Christian, Lissa is queen and Rose is her advisor and part time guardian, Dimitri is Christians guardian. The stigori attack never happened. Adrian is living with them at the court and is Engaged to a female moroi. **

**Rose's P.O.V:**

I tossed my stake from one hand to the other. Today was one of those rare days in which I had to do my guardian duties. Lissa and Christian were away on their honeymoon and had decided to give Dimitri and myself some time off. Yeah time off, sure looks like it. Just after Lissa and Christian had left there had been an attempted break in, so now I was patrolling the wards. I would have rather been in Hawaii with Lissa and Christian ripping each others clothes off wherever they went.

I immediately launched into guardian mode when I heard a small whimpering coming from around the corner. I quietly stalked towards the noise, wondering what an earth could be making it. I held my stake, the one Dimitri had bought me for my eighteenth, he had had it engraved with _I love you_, tightly in my hand. I held my breath as I advanced round the corner, I was all ready for staking a Stigori. Instead I was greeted by a ball of fluff hurling itself at me.

I bent down to see what the hell it was, the thing seemed to be alive. I reached out and gently touched the little ball of fur, it yelped and went straight for my finger. I jumped back, staring wide eyed at my finger. The ball of fluff had bitten me. I glanced down again to see a rather guilty looking puppy, it's eyes were wide and shone with excitement. I knew I should just turn around and leave it but something about it's eyes were melting me. God what was I turning into? I never used to give any thought to an animal but here I am contemplating saving a puppy. Damn love, this is what happens when it consumes you, you aww over a ball of fluff.

I scooped the puppy up in my arms, careful of my fingers this time. The puppy was calmer as it snuggled into the warmth of my arms. I smiled down at it and contemplated what to do. I couldn't leave it out here on it's own in the muddle of all the danger, I had to bring it home with me but I knew Dimitri wouldn't like it. I asked him a little while ago but he told me we couldn't have one, he said I wasn't responsible enough. The cheek! I had kept a gold fish alive for three weeks, three whole weeks!

I kept the puppy wrapped up in my jumped, as I walked back to mine and Dimitri's house. My heart almost jumped out of my throat as I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I closed my eyes and slowly turned round. For once I did not want to come face to face with my Russian god.

"What the hell are you doing?" A female voice asked. I let out my breath and swiftly opened my eyes. There standing in front of me was Adrian's moroi fiancée, she was gorgeous with her perfect figure, beautiful eyes and shining honey blonde hair. I was totally jealous when he introduced me to her but I had eventually gotten over that and become good friends with her.

"Jesus Christ! Could you not sneak up on me like that Bonnie?" I cried, clutching the puppy tighter to me.

"Sorry, why do you look so guilty?" She asked, staring intently at the bundle of fur in my arms.

"Uhm, nothing?" I said, trying to act cool.

"What's that you're holding?" She asked, reaching out towards it.

Damn, I really had to perfect my guardians mask.

"It's a puppy." I mumbled, staring down at my feet.

"Oh, didn't you and Dimitri have a very loud argument last time we were over for dinner over whether or not you could have a dog?"

God, she remembered things too well.

"Yes but obviously he was wrong."

"Rose!"

"I know, I know but I honestly couldn't leave the poor thing on it's own. I don't know what's happened to me."

"What are you going to do about Dimitri" Bonnie asked, gently stroking the puppy's head.

"I can take him."

"Rose."

I sighed, staring down at the bundle in my arms.

"He'll come round to it, he wants a puppy I know he does. It'll be our little family."

"Rose, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, look I better go I need to hide the puppy from him."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I called, walking off at a fast speed towards my house. God I hoped Dimitri wasn't home.

Luck was on my side, Dimitri wasn't home. I placed the puppy on the sofa while I went to find a cardboard box to put it in. From what I had seen of it, it was a Labrador and was a male. I really needed to think up a name for him. I quickly lined a cardboard box with an old blanket and walked back into the living room. The sight that greeted me was not a pleasant one, there sitting on the sofa sat the puppy with a page hanging out of his mouth. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, strewn all around the puppy were the pages of Dimitri's favourite Western novel. This puppy was trying to get me killed.

I quickly scooped it up and placed it inside the cardboard box, I decided to throw the torn up novel in there too. It was no use to Dimitri with all the pages chewed and torn up. I ran upstairs with the box and slid it on the other side of the bed in the guest room, Dimitri never went in there. When I was finished I ran back down stairs to start dinner, I had to start buttering Dimitri up.

I quickly got out the Russian Pelmeni from the freezer, Dimitri's mother had made us some when she came over to visit a few weeks ago. When I was sure the food was cooking I ran upstairs to get changed out of my guardian gear. I was about to throw on my jogging bottoms when the sight of silk caught my eye, it was my French maids outfit from Adrian and Bonnie's engagement party.

I grabbed the outfit and pulled on the matching suspenders and black heels, I was going to bribe Dimitri. I fluffed up my hair and re-did my make up, making sure I applied my bright red lipstick. I quickly sprayed myself with my perfume and then ran back downstairs just in time. My Russian god walked through the front door just as I walked past it. He stood there staring at me, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. I took in his appearance, his hair was shorter then when we had first met it was now just touching the top of his shoulders, he had a slight stubble and his eyes were shining with lust as he saw what I was wearing.

"What have you done?" He asked, his eyes suddenly turned suspicious.

Shit, he knew me too well.

I took a deep breath and walked over to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood up on my tip toes so my head was resting on his shoulder and my chest was pressing against his.

"What makes you think I've done anything Comrade?" I whispered. I smiled to myself as I heard his breath hitch in his throat.

"Roza, you're wearing a very skimpy, sexy outfit for no reason." He said, pulling away slightly and holding me at arms length.

"Can't I surprise my very sexy boyfriend once in a while?" I asked, widening my eyes.

"Well from the smell of things you're also burning dinner and you don't cook."

Shit, dinner. I'd completely forgotten it, stupid attempts at seduction.

"Shit!" I cried and pulled away from Dimitri's embrace.

"Language Roza!" He called after me, taking off his jacket.

I ran into the kitchen, almost falling over in my ridiculously high shoes. The smell that greeted me was not a pleasant one. I grabbed the pan and pulled it off of the hob. I look at the contents of the saucepan and felt like crying, it was all black and shrivelling up. Bloody hell. I open bin and started scraping the contents out of the pan, it wouldn't budge. I was now in a pretty shit mood.

"What's for dinner?" Dimitri asked as he walked into the room. He was still wearing his guardian uniform.

"Nothing." I spat, throwing the pan and it's contents into the bin. Sod dinner, who needs it anyway?

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed and melted into his embrace.

"I wanted to make you a nice dinner for once and for you to have a good night." I whispered, hiding my head against his chest.

"Oh Roza, you don't need to cook." He said, his hands travelling down my back and landing firmly on my butt.

"I'm hungry." I pouted, staring angrily up at Dimitri. He said I don't need to cook so he can figure out what we can have for dinner.

"We'll get a take away, come on."

I followed Dimitri into the living room and sat down on the sofa while he grabbed the phone.

"What do you want?" He asked, walking over to the phone book.

"Surprise me." I mumbled, staring at the piece of paper by my feet, it was a page of Dimitri's novel. I watched Dimitri intently as he dialled the number and ordered us our dinner, as soon as his back was turned I reach forward and shoved the page underneath the sofa. That was close, bloody dog.

"I got Chinese." Dimitri said as he sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms firmly around his neck whilst his hands went straight to my butt, again. "I like this outfit." Dimitri whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm glad you like it." I whispered as I pressed my lips to his. Dimitri responded instantly to my kiss and we both battled for dominance. I shifted myself slightly so I was straddling Dimitri. From my position I could feel how excited Dimitri was getting, poor guy, I probably shouldn't excite him like this just before dinner.

"What's that?" Dimitri asked. I groaned as he prised his lips off of mine.

"What's what?" I asked, knotting my fingers into his hair.

"That noise."

I listened for a minute to see what the noise was, I couldn't hear anything.

"I can't hear anything." I said, wanting to go back to kissing Dimitri.

"Hold on, there it is!"

Shit, shit shit.

It was the bloody dog yelping.

"It's nothing, I'm sure. Come on Comrade, things were just getting exciting." I whispered, trying to distract him. It worked.

Dimitri's lips attached themselves to mine again, and we picked up where we had left. I undid the buttons of Dimitri's top while his hands were rubbing my thighs.

"Forget about dinner." I gasped out, as Dimitri's lips left my mouth and attached themselves to my neck.

"Sounds good to me, come on lets go up stairs."

"No!" I cried, shocked at myself. I should have played that cooler.

"Come on Comrade, don't you think it would be kinkier if we did it here?" I asked, winding a strand of hair around my finger while my hips ground themselves into his. I was on full on seduction.

This dog may be a pain but it was getting me sex.

"What's going on with you tonight?" Dimitri asked. Honestly, he shouldn't be surprised by my mood swings.

"I'm horny." I said, internally cringing at my answer. If only he'd given me five minutes to think, I could have come up with a much better excuse.

"Really?" He asked, a strange look crossing his face.

"Yes." I squeaked, not daring to look him in the eyes. If I could blush I would totally be blushing.

"Well then, we better do something about that."

Dimitri laid me back onto the sofa and hovered over me, just as the dog started to bark. I moaned loudly, and hoped I had distracted Dimitri enough. I pulled Dimitri's shirt off of his hands and sighed slightly at the view that greeted me. In my opinion there was nothing better then seeing my Russian god with his shirt off, well actually there was one better and that was naked.

I heard the dog bark again but this time slightly louder, I reached out to the coffee table and grabbed the stereo remote, meanwhile Dimitri placed kissed all along my neck and chest. I pressed the on button of the stereo and relaxed slightly as the sound of old music came through the speakers.

"Roza, why have you put on music you hate?" Dimitri asked, slightly breathless.

"Because I didn't want silence, just shut up and kiss me." I whispered as I ground my hips against his feeling his very prominent bulge.

My hands traced shapes across his chest as he slowly unzipped the maids uniform, I heard his intake of breath as he realised I had no bra on.

"See something you like comrade?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Yes." He said, allowing his Russian accent to shine through.

"Get your trousers off." I demanded. Dimitri quickly complied and stood up to take them off. I lent up on my elbows, pushing my chest forward, as I watched him quickly pull his trousers off. He was quickly hovering on top of me again.

My hands travelled to the hem of his boxers, and I played with the elastic, teasing him slightly.

Dimitri was getting tired of my teasing because his hands quickly pulled the dress over my head. I was now laying underneath him in just suspenders and heels, very sexy. Dimitri looked my body over and growled, his hands went to my hips as he ground his covered bulge against my throbbing centre. I used my feet to push his boxers down his legs.

Dimitri's lips went straight to my chest and latched onto my breasts while his hands stayed firmly grabbing my hips. I moaned loudly, and he glanced up at me, smirking slightly. I felt him position himself at my entrance. I gasped and wrapped my fingers into his hair as he pushed into me. There was a reason Dimitri was nicknamed my Russian god and it wasn't just his fighting skills. My fingers tightened in his hair as he thrust in and out, my breathing was all over the place and his forehead was resting into between my breasts, his breath was coming in gasps.

His thrusts became more forceful and rapid as we came close to our release. With one final thrust our orgasms hit, I cried out Dimitri's name as he cried out mine.

"Wow." I whispered, as Dimitri collapsed on top of me.

"I love you Roza." He whispered, pressing his lips gently to my temple.

"I love you too Comrade." I said, smiling up at him. Dimitri shifted so he was lying next to me with his arms wrapped around my waist. We just lay there in silence listening to the awful music, I would have turned it off but I was too scared the puppy would be making noise.

"I'm going to have a shower." Dimitri said, standing up and stretching. I licked my lips as I looked him up and down, he was truly gorgeous and he was all mine.

"Okay." I said, sitting up and watching his butt as he ran up the stairs.

As soon as I was sure Dimitri was out of sight and shut away in the bathroom I grabbed his shirt and went to get some water and food for the puppy. I was so tired after having to distract Dimitri from the puppy. I was hoping that he would take the news better after sex. I went up the stairs holding two bowls, one with water and the other containing some plain cereal, I would have to buy some dog food tomorrow.

I pushed the door open with my foot and didn't bother to close it behind me. I walked round to the other side of the bed and there sitting just in front of the cardboard box was the puppy. He looked up at me with that wide eyed guilty look. I placed the bowls down in front of him and bent down in front of him, that was a mistake. The puppy darted around me and ran straight for the door, I dived after it but missed my inches. Great the dog had gotten loose, at least Dimitri was in the bathroom.

I ran out into the hallway and surveyed the area, all my years of training and I had lost a bloody dog. I looked around the hallway and there was no sign of the puppy, I glanced towards the stairs but I was sure he couldn't have gotten down them that fast, he was still a baby for Christ Sake. The sound of Dimitri yelping alerted me to the bathroom door which was slightly open. Shit.

Well the dogs out of the bag now.

I guiltily tiptoed over to the bathroom and walked in. There standing in the middle of the bathroom, dripping wet and naked, was Dimitri. He stood holding the puppy at arms length, his head snapped towards me as I walked in.

"What's going on Rose?" He asked, staring at me with an angry expression. I couldn't help but laugh, there was no way I could take him seriously whilst he stood in front of me naked, wet and holding a puppy.

"I see you've met the new member of our family." I said, smiling widely up at Dimitri.

"Rose, I told you we couldn't get a dog." Dimitri said, placing the dog down on the floor and pinching the bridge of his nose. I giggled slightly as the puppy slid on the wet titled floor.

"Roza." Dimitri groaned, trying to pull my attention away from the puppy.

"Please Comrade, look how cute he is."

"I don't care how cute he is, you went behind my back. We agreed Rose, we agreed we wouldn't get a dog."

"I found him!" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes. Dimitri was so over reacting.

Dimitri didn't say anything, he just stared down at the puppy as it nudged his foot with it's wet little nose.

"Please comrade, it's our own little family. I can't give you children but I want us to have some sort of family." I mumbled, staring down at my feet. I hadn't meant to tell Dimitri the real reason I had wanted a dog.

"Oh Roza." He whispered and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you Roza, you are my family. You are all I want."

"What about little donut?" I Asked, wrapping my arms around Dimitri's neck.

"Fine, you can keep him but we're not calling him Donut."

"you're mean."

Dimitri bent down and scooped Donut up in his arms.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" He asked jokingly. Eh, now would probably be the best time to confess.

"Uhmm, Donut had a slight accident with the book you left on the sofa." I whispered, staring down at my feet.

"Roza!" Dimitri cried, sounding exasperated.


	2. Damn dog

_A/N: Yes I know, I said this would be a one shot but your reviews made me want to continue it. I'm thinking the story will revolve around random moments in Rose and Dimitri's lives which include Donut :D _

_Anyways, review please? :D

* * *

_

**Donut**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

I woke up to the sun streaming through the bedroom window and Dimitri's strong arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I sighed at the peacefulness of everything as I slowly turned around within the protection of Dimitri's arms. I ran my hand lovingly down Dimitri's cheek, his skin was so soft and warm under my touch, he looked so sweet and vulnerable asleep. I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck and placed soft tender kisses along his neck.

"Roza, what are you doing?" Dimitri whispered, opening his eyes a little.

"Seducing my very sexy boyfriend." I whispered huskily in his ear.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" He asked, his hands gripping my hips.

"Shit!" I cried and jumped out of bed, staring confusedly around the room. I so shouldn't have moved that fast.

"Language Roza." Dimitri said, standing up and grabbing my waist. I leant into his chest to steady myself, bloody balance.

"Sorry, I'm going to be late."

"Actually you're not, I book the day off for both of us yesterday."

What a shit head. I pinched Dimitri on the arm and stepped on his foot, he was going to pay for that.

"Hey!" He cried, wiping the smirk off of his face.

"Don't ever freak me out like that again, okay?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Sorry Roza." Dimitri whispered, his arms going immediately around my waist whilst his lips attached themselves to my neck.

"You better be sorry."

"I'll make it up to you." Dimitri whispered, his voice thick with his Russian accent.

"Oh and how might you be planning on doing that?" I asked, my fingers twisting themselves into Dimitri's soft silky hair.

"The same way you bribed me into keeping the puppy last night."

I smiled to myself at the memories of last night and of how I had to seduce Dimitri before I broke the news to him about Donut. Not that I actually did break the news to him, Donut decided to do that himself.

Dimitri scooped me up into his arms and attached his lips to mine, I melted into the kiss as he walked us over to the bed and laid me down. I yanked Dimitri's arms and he fell straight on top of me, I wrapped my legs around his hips and ground my hips against his, his breath was coming in gasps.

"I like this kind of punishment." Dimitri whispered as his hands travelled up my sides and slid up underneath my oversized t-shirt to knead my breasts. I moaned at his touch and started to slide down his boxers with my toes, I was really getting into this.

Dimitri helped me pull off his boxers whilst my hands held his head against my chest, his mouth working wonders on my breasts. As soon as we had taken his boxers off he pulled away slightly, much to my distress, and pulled my top over my head, I had no underwear on. My legs went back around Dimitri's waist and I felt Dimitri position himself at my entrance, I bit down on Dimitri's shoulder as I waited for Dimitri to make his big debut. Before I could even open my mouth to tell Dimitri to hurry up I felt something nudge my side, something wet.

"What the hell?" I cried, pulling back from Dimitri. There sitting next to us on the bed sat Donut, he was looking up at us with big wide eyes and a page hanging out of his mouth. Bloody puppy.

"That better be the same book as last night." Dimitri said, reaching out to grab the page out of Donut's mouth. I watched in complete shock as Donut jumped off of the bed and Dimitri lunched after him, I couldn't help but giggled when Dimitri fell off of the bed, face down butt naked. The sight was pretty good from here I was.

Dimitri's head rose up and he turned to look at me, his look was murderous, I couldn't help but fall back onto the bed laughing. In between my laughing I heard Dimitri yelp slightly. I sat up to look at the floor, there sitting on Dimitri's butt was Donut, the page still hanging out of his mouth.

"I really don't think I like this dog." Dimitri grumbled turning on his side and shoving Donut off, I reached forward grabbed Donut up off of the floor, he was so damn cute.

"Roza put the dog down and we can resume our previous activities."

"Sorry comrade, you're cute but you're not as cute as this little bundle of fur."

"You're choosing a bundle of fur over me?" Dimitri asked, sitting down on the bed next to me and pouting slightly.

"Oh my god, is the big bad Dimitri pouting?" I cried, hugging Donut closer to me.

"Roza, I love you." Dimitri whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my forehead. A giggle escaped me as Donut reached up and licked Dimitri on the chin.

"Why is the dog siding with you?" Dimitri asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Aw, Donut I think you've hurt daddy's feelings." I said, holding Donut up to look him in the eyes.

"We're not calling him Donut." Dimitri said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Donut's nose.

"We are so just get used to it."

"Roza!" He groaned. I smirked slightly and pressed my cheek against Donut's face, he licked it in return.

"Look, he loves his name." I argued, staring lovingly at Donut.

"Fine, we'll name him Donut. I can't believe you." Dimitri mumbled staring Donut in the eyes.

"Here." I said, placing Donut in Dimitri's hands.

I watched as he careful held Donut in his hands and lovingly kissed his head. I so wished I could give Dimitri a family, he would be a wonderful father. Some nights I would lie awake at night close to tears over the fact that I couldn't give Dimitri the family that he wanted and deserved so much, part of me wished he had taken Tasha's offer.

"Roza, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked, looking at me with a worried expression across his face.

"Nothing." I mumbled, pulling the over sized T-shirt over my head. Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me back down onto the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong." Dimitri said, placing Donut in my lap and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing." I mumbled, stroking Donut and smiling slightly as he looked up at me.

"Roza." Dimitri said, pulling my attention back to him.

"I was just thinking about how I can't give you a family and how much you deserve one." I mumbled, knowing Dimitri wouldn't give up until I told him exactly what was wrong.

"Roza, you are all I Want. I love you, I don't care that we can't have a family together, just being with you is enough. Besides we have donut now." Dimitri said, his hands either side of my face.

I smiled up at Dimitri as he wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you too." I whispered.

I got dressed while Donut ran around my feet, chasing his tail. Dimitri was already dressed and was downstairs cooking breakfast, he didn't trust me to cook. I loved Dimitri so much, all he had ever wanted was a family but he had given it all up for me. Instead of a wife who cooked him dinner and pushed out his kids he had me, I couldn't cook and I couldn't give him kids. I could give him a black eye.

I pulled on a pair of leggings and one of Dimitri's chequered shirt, he loved it when I wore his clothes. I scooped Donut up and walked downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. I walked into the kitchen to find Dimitri stood at the toaster, waiting for the toast to toast, he was wearing his dark blue jeans with the top I had bought him foe Christmas. Dimitri turned around as he heard me walk into the room, I winked at him and went to grab Donut a bowl of water and some more cereal, I felt Dimitri's eyes on me the whole time.

"I have to go out after breakfast." Dimitri announced as we sat at the table both devouring our fry up.

"Why?" I asked, my mind running wild over the possibilities of where Dimitri was going.

"I have to run an errand for Lissa, she rang me yesterday."

I couldn't argue if it was something Lissa needed.

"Okay, could you get some dog food while you're out?" I asked, glancing down at Donut who was greedily eating the scraps of toast I had given him.

"I will, you shouldn't feed him scraps like that."

"I know what's best for him."

"Roza."

"Comrade." I said, smiling at him.

"God, what am I to do with you?" He asked, shaking his head and looking solemn.

"You could rip all my clothes off and just have sex with me on the dinning room table."

"You'll never change Roza."

"Nope." I agreed, smirking at Dimitri, he just shook his head and smiled at me.

Whilst Dimitri was gone I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I had thought Dimitri would want to spend the day with me during our day off but obviously I was wrong and it upset me that he had left me. So now I had a few hours to kill with just myself and Donut, I decided I would spend the time playing with Donut.

After much throwing and fetching of a ball I realised Donut did not like balls, he just ran in the opposite direction. In the end I decided to go on the internet to track down a copy of Dimitri's novel that Donut had chewed up, it didn't take long for me to find the book and order it. My phone went off as I shut down my laptop, I picked it up and smiled to myself as I saw it was from Adrian.

_Little Dhampir, _

_I need your help, come round?_

_Xx_

I cringed slightly as I read the text, my mind was going into overdrive at the thought of what Adrian needed help with. I decided I may as well go over to see him, it was better then sitting here staring at a blank wall whilst Donut chewed on my sock.

I shoved on my UGG boots and scooped Donut up in my arms, if I was going to have to suffer Adrian then Donut will have to suffer it with me.

I knocked on Adrian's front door, shifting Donut to my other arm.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian cried, opening the door. He stood in front of me looking as handsome as ever whilst wearing a full length dress. Yes Adrian was wearing a dress.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Well, this is what I need your help with." He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Adrian if this is another trick to get me to get you out of your clothes then it's not going to work." I said, crossing my arms, well crossing them as well as I could with a squirming puppy in my arms.

"It's not honestly. I was just going through Bonnie's clothes and well I decided to have a little fun but now I can't get this dress off and I have to get out of it before she gets home."

By this point I was almost doubled up with laughter.

"Rose, it's not funny. This is a very serious matter!"

I pushed Adrian into the house and closed the door behind us, god only knows how he got himself into this state. I quickly unzipped the back of the dress for him before the laughter consumed me again.

"I'm going to go and get changed." Adrian said, looking kind of flustered. I walked into the living room and put Donut down on the floor, I then collapsed on the sofa in hysterical laughter which I couldn't control.

"Stop laughing!" Adrian cried as he walked back into the room, this time he was wearing jeans and a tight white T-shirt.

"I'm sorry but honestly how the hell could you have got stuck in a dress?" I asked, clutching my stomach which was now hurting from all the laughing.

"Shut up and introduce me to this ball of fur." He said kneeling down in front of Donut who immediately backed up, baring his teeth and growling at Adrian.

"Has Dimitri been teaching him how to greet men around you?" Adrian asked, glaring at my little ball of fur.

"Nope, Donut is perfectly capable of making his own enemies."

"Donut?"

"Don't even go there or I'll tell everyone about what you do whilst Bonnie is out."

I spent a few hours just hanging out with Adrian and Donut, we tried to teach Donut how to pee on western novels but it seemed Dimitri had formed an alliance with Donut, damn. Eventually I decided it was about time I went home, Dimitri would hopefully be back by now so I said my goodbyes to Adrian and walked home with Donut wrapped safely in my arms.

As soon as I walked through the front door I placed Donut down on the floor and chuckled to myself as he went running off to kitchen which was where I guessed Dimitri was considering the smell coming from there.

"I'm home!" I called, taking off my shoes and checking my appearance in our hall mirror.

"Go into the dinning room, dinner will be ready in a minute." Dimitri called back, there was something strange about his voice. I obeyed his orders and made my way to our dining room which we very rarely used, only for special occasioned. I was shocked as I stepped into the room, there were red rose petals covering the room and the dinning table was set for two and the lights were dimmed, it all looked very romantic. I smiled to myself at how lucky I was and sat down at the table.

My stomach did somersaults as Dimitri walked into the room carrying two plates of food with him, he was dressed in his tight fitting black trousers and white dress shirt, I felt very underdressed.

"Shit, did I forget our anniversary?" I asked, frantically trying to remember if there was anything I could have possibly forgotten.

"Language Roza." Dimitri said as he placed a plate of food down in front of me while shaking his head.

"Sorry comrade." I whispered, smiling sweetly up at him.

We ate in silence, both stealing glances at each other whenever we thought the other wasn't looking, it was all very immature and romantic.

"What's all this for?" I Asked when we had finished eating.

Dimitri's eyes were smouldering in the dimmed light and his expression was full of love.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said, standing up and walking round to my side of the table.

"What's wrong?" I Asked, trying not to let my over active imagination run a riot. I was dreading him telling me he had finally woken up and seen sense and that he was leaving me.

"Roza, I love you so much." He said, kneeling down beside my chair, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet square box.

"Bloody hell." I whispered, staring wide eyed at Dimitri.

"Roza, please don't spoil this moment with your language."

"Sorry."

"Roza I love you so much and there is nothing I want more then to spend the rest of my life with you and Donut. Will you do me the greatest honour of accepting my hand in marriage?"

"Yes!" I cried, throwing myself into Dimitri's arms, I saw the velvet bow fly out of his hand and land the other side of the room, from there it all sort of happened in slow motion.

I saw the box hurtling through the air, still open, and land on the other side of the room, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was still in the box all safe. Then it happened. Donut pounced on the box, he was salivating around the mouth and he immediately devoured the contents of the box, the ring.

"Donut!" I cried, jumping off of Dimitri and lunging for my wild puppy. I grabbed Donut and pulled him off of the box, the ring wasn't there.

"Shit, he's swallowed it." I said, glaring at the dog who was staring up at me with big round eyes as if to say he was sorry.

"Bloody dog." I mumbled prising his jaws open.

"It's no good Roza, you're going to have to wait until it come out the other end." Dimitri said, chuckling to himself.

"Crap." I mumbled to myself, that was so disgusting.

"Exactly."

I glared at Dimitri whilst he just laughed to himself.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling guilty, Dimitri had gone to all this trouble and our dog had just swallowed up my engagement ring.

"Don't worry about it Roza, we'll get the ring back, well actually since he's your dog you can get the ring back but since it will take a fair amount of time for the ring to pass through him I think we should celebrate our engagement." Dimitri said, scooping me up in his arms and pressing his lips to mine, the kissed was filled with so much passion I almost tore the shirt right off of him.


	3. I'm sorry

**A/N: Hellooo :) **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! :') I jump and squeal with excitment everytime I see a new one :D**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes and the dodgy lemons.**

**Review please? :D**

**Toodles XO **

* * *

**Donut**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

I woke up to find Dimitri's arms wrapped protectively around my waist, my back was pressed against his muscular chest and his hot breath was tickling my neck. Now this would have been a romantic way to wake up had it not been for the dog that was licking my face. I opened my right eye a fraction to see Donut staring me in the eyes, god he was just so damn cute! Then I remembered where his tongue had been. I instinctively flinched away from him and burrowed myself further into Dimitri's chest, which was a rather good retreat.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, he sounded disorientated and he sounded like he was still half asleep. I giggled as Donut stumbled over to me and nudged his nose against my hand, I swept him up in my arms and twisted round in Dimitri's arms.

"Morning Comrade." I whispered, placing a kiss on his temple. He was so damn adorable when he was still half asleep, anywhere else Dimitri would immediately wake up and become alert towards his surroundings but when he was with me he would slowly wake up and we would just lay in each others arms. Donut followed my lead and decided to lick Dimitri's face. I laid there watching my two boys together, Donut was still licking Dimitri's face whilst Dimitri attempted to tickle him.

"Comrade, I don't think he's ticklish." I gasped out in between fits of giggles, Donut was now sitting on Dimitri's face while licking his neck.

"Have you checked his shit yet?" Dimitri asked, his voice muffled from the puppy.

"Nope, come on Comrade lets go search for my engagement ring!" I cried, excitedly jumping out of bed and pulling the covers off with me. I was way too excited about going through my dogs shit but I was about to find my engagement ring. Dimitri groaned and pulled Donut off of his face, placing him down on the bed next to him.

"Roza, why are you so excited about going through Donut's shit?" Dimitri asked, rolling onto his side to get a better look at me.

"Because I want my engagement ring! The ring makes it feel real, just knowing we're engaged isn't the same, it just feels like any other day with you. I want to wear my ring on full view and show off to everyone that I'm engaged to you and that I belong to you." I explained, staring down at the floor. If I had ever been able to blush, I would be bright red by now.

Dimitri chuckled to himself and stood up, he was completely naked….. and so was I. Great, I had just told him how much I loved being engaged to him and I was standing in front of him naked. _Bloody clothes. _I stared down at the floor wishing it would just eat me, a slow and painful death sounded better then the embarrassment I was feeling right now.

"Roza," Dimitri whispered, I heard him get off of the bed and walk towards me, I carried on staring at the floor. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against his muscular, and extremely sexy, body.

"I love you Roza, never forget that. Now lets get dressed and then go and look for your engagement ring." Dimitri whispered, I glanced up at him to see him looking down at me with eyes full of love.

"Thank you, I love you too." I whispered, standing up on my tips toes and wrapping my arms around his neck, Dimitri smashed his lips against mine and kissed me with all the love and passion that was smouldering away in his eyes.

I wrapped my legs around Dimitri's waist and continued to kiss him, Dimitri's hands went to my butt and held me tightly against him. I ground my hips against his and felt his _excitement_ press against me, he growled in response. My hands travelled down Dimitri's chest, tracing every muscle and scar. Dimitri kept one hand on my ass while he twisted the other into my hair.

"Bed." I gasped out, pulling away from Dimitri's neck as his lips moved to my neck. Dimitri quickly complied and began backing up towards the bed, the next thing I knew Dimitri was falling backwards still clutching me to his chest.

"What the hell?" I cried, staring at Dimitri's face which was just as shocked as I was.

"I tripped over." He said, turning to the side to see Donut sitting there his little tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"You tripped over a puppy?" I asked, trying to suppress my laughter.

"Yes, the bloody thing doesn't want us to have sex."

"Aw, poor you. Come on, lets go search for my engagement ring."

Never again am I searching through dog shit. I don't care what it is that I'm looking for, it's just not going to happen. Donut was _sometimes _using a tray in the downstairs bathroom as his toilet. After much searching and gagging we finally came across my ring. I immediately put the ring in a bucket full of warm water and a mixture of detergents. I wasn't sure I could ever wear the ring again knowing that it had passed through my dog and come out the other end.

Dimitri was out walking our mischievous puppy while I was going through some paperwork for lissa. I was missing Lissa, she'd been gone for two weeks and I had never gone this long without her. Lissa and myself had found a way to block the bond when we want so Lissa has spent her honeymoon blocking me out, which is understandable but it didn't make me miss her any less. A knock on the door pulled me away from the paperwork, Dimtri must have forgotten his keys again. I stood up stretching and made my way over to the front door, I was so going to laugh at him.

I opened the door and was met by squeals. There standing in front of me looking like a goddess was Lissa, her face was alight with excitement, Christian stood next to her, her hand tightly in his. As much as I teased Christian I loved him, he was like the brother I never had and he would never let anyone happen to Lissa. Lissa hurtled herself in my arms and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey Liss!" I cried, jumping up and down and joining in her squealing. God I was turning into such a girl. The day I start enjoying shopping I shall stake myself.

"Oh Rose, I missed you so much!" Lissa cried, squeezing me with more strength then I ever thought she was capable of.

"I missed you too." I said, wiping my eyes before Sparky could see.

"We have so much to tell you." Lissa said, pulling me into my own living room, Christian followed us smiling fondly at his wife.

"I have so much to tell you too but I'll wait until Dimitri gets back he shouldn't be long." I said, taking the seat next Lissa, leaving the arm chair for Christian. The same armchair which had had a suspicious puddle on it this morning, not that I was going to tell Christian that. At least not until he's been sitting on it for a while.

I sat there smiling as Lissa told me everything about their honeymoon, I had to stop her a few times because she was going on to topics I did not need to know about and Christian was blushing enough from the story of how he had punched a waiter for looking at his ass. Who would have known Sparky could draw that kind of attention, although to be fair he did look gay sometimes. I had actually been forced to clamp my hand against lissa's mouth to shut her up when she began telling me about her and Sparky had had sex on the beach one night. I just so did not need to know that, I had already seen enough of their sexual encounters to last me a lifetime.

"Roza, get your sexy little ass up those stairs right now! The dogs wants a nap so maybe we can have some sex in private." He called from the hall way. I cringed and shot Christian a death clear which immediately stifled his chuckles.

"Eh, Dimtri you might want to come in to the living room first, we have guests." I called back, trying to keep my voice steady. God how much I would love to run up those stairs. Dimitri walked into the room and blushed as he saw who was with me.

"Sorry." He mumbled and sat down next to me, Donut wandered in after him.

"Oh my god! Whose dog is it?" Lissa cried, jumping up off of the sofa and scooping Donut up in her arms.

"Ours." I said, taking a hold of Dimitri's hand and proudly watching Lissa hold my little puppy.

"Oh, he's so cute" Lissa cooed, rubbing her cheek against Donut's face. I smiled at the two of them.

"Didn't you say no to a dog?" Christian asked, smiling at Lissa. Trust bloody Sparky to remind Dimitri of that.

"I did say no but when Rose found Donut I just couldn't say no." Dimitri sighed, he looked rather annoyed with himself.

"Donut?" lissa asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes Donut, do you have a problem with that?"

"Thank god you guys can't have kids." She said, sitting down with Donut and tickling his stomach.

I tensed up at her comment and felt Dimitri's grip on my hand tighten.

"Lissa if you don't mind it's mine and Dimitri's day off and we'd like to spend it together." I said, not bothering to disguise the coldness in my voice, she had severely pissed me off.

"Oh, okay." Lissa said standing up and grabbing a hold of Christians hand. I didn't bother to say goodbye to them, instead I scooped Donut up in my arms and ran up the stairs.

"Roza?" Dimitri whispered as he walked into our bedroom, I was sat n the middle of our bed with Donut in my arms and sobbing quietly to myself. I looked up at Dimitri, his eyes were full of love and pain, he silently walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I nestled my head against his chest and cried as he held me, neither of us said anything, we didn't need to.

"Roza, I'm sorry." Dimitri whispered, his face nestled within my hair. I pulled back so I could look him in the eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, I was completely confused which in all honesty wasn't too unusual for me.

"I'm sorry for taking away your chance of having a family." He said, his eyes glistening with fresh tears. My heart broke to see him like this, I had never seen Dimitri come close to crying.

"Dimitri, listen to me," I said, taking a hold of his face. "You are the only person I ever want a family with, that's what's upsetting me. Don't you see Comrade? I want to give you a family but I know I can't, that's what's upsetting me. You'd be a wonderful father but you've thrown it all away for me." I whispered, tears falling freely down my face. "Maybe you should have just taken Tasha's offer."

"Rosemarie Hathaway," I narrowed my eyes at his use of my full name. "I don't want a family with anyone else. You and Donut are all I need, I love you."

"Are you sure?" I Asked, biting my lip as an attempt to stop myself from crying.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Dimitri picked up the now sleeping Donut from my lap and placed him in his own bed by our door.

"I love you too." I whispered as he walked back over to the bed.

Dimitri crawled onto the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, we both lay there in silence just enjoying holding each other.

"Please Roza, don't get upset over that ever again." Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"I promise." I said, wrapping my fingers in his shaggy hair. I attached my lips to Dimitri's and rolled him onto his back so I was now straddling him. The kiss was tender but slowly building into something hot and steamy. Dimitri's hands quickly found their way up my T-shirt and attached themselves to my breasts as my own hands started to work the belt on his jeans.

I quickly got Dimitri's jeans unbelted and undone, whilst he did the same to mine.

"Get them off." He huskily whispered in my ear, god he was so sexy even with his clothes on. I pulled my jeans off, leaving my red thong on for Dimitri's benefit, he was always more then keen to take my underwear off. I watched as Dimitri took off his own jeans, his legs were perfectly sculpted with well pronounced muscle, he left his boxers on. I pushed Dimitri back onto the bed and ground my centre against his very pronounced erection, he growled in response and his hands grabbed a hold of my hips holding me tight to him. I pulled his T-shirt over his head and placed soft kisses all over his chest, while his hands rubbed my ass. As soon as I had his top off his own hands went straight for the hem of my shirt, I lifted my hands up so he could pull it over my head. Once he had discarded that item of clothing his hands and mouth went straight to my bare breasts, I hadn't bothered with a bra this morning, it's not like Dimitri was going to complain about my nipples showing, I had made sure to zip up my cardigan when Lissa and Christian had been round.

My hands instinctively went towards Dimitri's boxers and began to pull them down his legs, he shifted his hips to help me. Once I had successfully ridded him of all his clothes he did the same to my thong, he flipped us over to he was hovering over me and he took the hem of my thong in his mouth and pulled it all the way down my legs. It was so damn sexy.

I cried out Dimitri's name as he entered me in one swift precise thrust, I immediately moulded to him, it was as if we fit together just like a jig-saw. We were meant to be.

After round two I collapsed onto Dimitri's chest, panting. I still couldn't quite believe he was all mine, it was times like this when I just stared at him and realised how damn lucky I actually was.

"I love you." Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Roza?"

"Yes Comrade?"

"Will you come to Russia with me to meet my family?"

I gasped and sat up so I was looking Dimitri in the eyes.

"Really?" I asked, intertwining my fingers with Dimitri's.

"Yes really, I want you to meet my family. We've been together long enough."

"Yes, lets go! Can we bring Donut?" I asked, looking over at our sleeping puppy.

"If we can hire one of the courts jets I don't see any problem with bringing him a long with us."

"I can't wait." I whispered, wrapping my arms around Dimitri's neck and resting my head against his chest.

I didn't deserve Dimitri.


	4. Home Alone

**A/N: Helloo my little peoples :D Although most of you are probably older and taller then me -.^ Oh well!**

**A nice long chapter for you :D  
**

**Anyways, thank you for all your yummy reviews, they do make me happy :D!**

**Please read and review, I love my reviews :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes or any wrong information, just sorry for anything you don't like :D **

**Read on!

* * *

**

**Donut**

**Home Alone**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

I woke up to the bloody sound of my alarm clock, ringing at full volume. I was going to his Dimitri, when I was fully coherent, for turning the volume up. I slowly opened my eye a tiny bit to see Donut confusedly climbing out of his bed and looking around the room, he was so adorable when he was sleepy! I smiled to myself and reached out to grab the bloody noisy alarm clock that had destroyed the harmony of my little family, I grabbed the alarm clock and pulled my arm back to throw it at the wall on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice with a Russian accent asked. I smiled to myself and turned my head to look at Dimitri.

"I'm dealing with a problem." I stated feeling proud of my witty come back.

"You're about to smash up our alarm clock."

Why does he have to be so witty and annoying?

"Exactly, I'm dealing with a problem."

"Rose, you're not smashing up our alarm clock." Dimitri said, reaching forward and slowly prising my death grip off of the alarm clock.

"You're mean." I pouted and crossed my arms firmly over my chest.

"You can punish me tonight after work." Dimitri said winking at me and climbing out of the bed. "I'll take the shower first so we can save time."

Oh what a sly git. There was no way on this earth he was getting sex tonight, he'd sided with the alarm clock for Christ sake. I very reluctantly climbed out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown, that was when I spotted Dimitri's clothes for the day folded up on the chair at the end of our very large bed. I walked over to the chair and picked up Dimitri's boxers, I let the fabric run through my fingers as I considered my next move, Dimitri was going to kill me. I checked the bathroom door, it was still locked and I could hear the shower running so I walked over to Donut. As I approached him, he looked up at me his eyes still looking sleepy but they had a mischievous glint in them, he knew we were about to play a trick on daddy.

I bent down so I was on eye level with Donut, his little nose pressed against my hand, greeting me.

"Good morning baby." I whispered, shocked that I was talking to a dog. A huge smile spread across my face and Donut replied to me with a little yelp.

"I've got a present for you." I whispered, showing Donut the pair of boxers I had in my hand. Donut immediately lunged for them and took them in his mouth. My plan was going very well. I left Donut where he was and walked back to my comfortable warm bed, I might as well be comfortable while Dimitri has his shower.

Dimitri eventually walked out of the bathroom, wearing just a towel around his bottom half and his top half was covered in little droplets of water, he looked so damn sexy. If I hadn't have had work I would have lunged for him and ravished him there on that spot. Unfortunately I did have work and I was still angry at Dimitri. I watched as he walked over to the chair and went through his clothes, he was obviously looking for his boxers.

"Looking for something comrade?" I asked, trying to look all innocent which is something that doesn't come naturally to me.

"Roza, what have you done with my boxers?" He asked, his eyes burning into mine.

"Oh, _I _haven't done anything with them." I said stressing I and smiling widely.

"Roza, where are my boxers?" He asked, walking over to me and placing his hands either side of my face.

"I don't know." I whispered suddenly overcome with the smell of his shower gel and the love which was so evident in his eyes.

A loud yelp from the over side of the room drew Dimitri's attention away from me and he turned round to look at Donut, bloody dog. There sat Donut in the middle of his bed, his ears standing up there hanging out of his mouth were Dimitri's boxers. I giggled to myself at the sight.

"Roza, could you please explain to me how our puppy managed to climb up onto a chair and pull out my boxers from a neat pile of clothes and leaving them exactly how they were before."

"I have no idea. Maybe he's a genius." I said, quickly running into the bathroom and locking the door tightly behind me.

Dimtri was going to be pissed, they were his favourite pair of boxers.

I quickly showered and dried my hair, styling it into loose curls which fell just below my shoulders. I tip toed out of the bathroom to find the bedroom empty, there was no Dimitri or Donut, thank god. I quickly pulled on my light pink silk blouse, black pencil skirt and my heels which matched my pink blouse. When Lissa was at court I was her advisor but the minute she stepped outside those wards, I was her guardian. Dimitri was Lissa guardian for when she was inside the wards but when we went outside the wards he guarded Christian.

Once I was sure I looked okay I went downstairs to greet my Russian god and my little puppy, both of who were probably annoyed at me. I wasn't looking forward to work like I normally did, normally I couldn't wait. Lissa and I would spend most of the day just talking and cram in the work as quickly as possible but today I didn't want to talk to Lissa. Her comment yesterday had really hurt me, I knew she didn't mean it like that but never the less it hurt me. It was okay for Lissa she'd fallen in love with Christian, she could have the family she and Christian wanted but I didn't have that luxury.

I walked into the kitchen to find Donut sitting quietly in the corner devouring his breakfast, meanwhile my Russian god sat at the table munching on his slice of toast which was topped with a fried egg and he was reading this morning's paper. Dimitri glanced up at me as I walked into the room, his eyes swept the length of my body, taking a little longer then necessary on my chest.

"Oi comrade, eyes back to my face please." I said, walking over to the empty chair next to him where there was a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Sorry but you look so sexy in that shirt." He whispered, looking back down at his paper.

"Thank you for breakfast." I said, kissing his cheek and tucking into my very delicious breakfast.

"Well I think you've proven you can't cook."

"Maybe your mum could give me some lessons when we're in Russia."

Dimitri smiled widely at my comment.

"That sounds like a lovely idea Roza, my mother could teach you how to make all my favourites. Without burning them that is."

"It's the thought that counts." I pointed out.

"I know. Lissa rang while you were in the shower."

"Oh, what did she say?" I asked, intrigued as to why Lissa would call us when she would see us in just under an hour.

"She said she was sorry about what she said yesterday and she wants to talk to you today." dimitri said, his eyes softening at the mention of yesterday. My cheeks reddened slightly as Dimitri's eyes locked with mine, I was rather embarrassed about my little break down yesterday.

"Okay, I'll talk to her about it."

"Tell her the truth Roza, she's your best friend and she'll understand." Dimitri said, taking my hand in his own. I smiled up and him and wrapped my arms around his neck while lifting myself onto his lap.

"I love you comrade." I said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you too Roza." He said smiling widely at me.

"I'm sorry about your boxers." I said, resting my head on Dimitri's shoulder.

"It's fine, although I'm worried about what Donut might get up to while we're both at work."

"He'll be fine." I said, jumping off of Dimitri's lap and walking over to donut.

"Hey baby." I cooed scooping Donut up into my arms, he yelped a little in response. I looked into his big dark eyes he was using his butter wouldn't melt look. "Be good whilst mummy and daddy are out at work." I whispered, kissing his soft little head, he licked my cheek in response. I turned round to watch Dimitri load the dishwasher, he looked so good in his guardian clothes, he looked just as hot as he had this morning. God I was horny.

"What?" Dimitri asked, turning around to face me.

"Nothing, I was just admiring your sexy back side." I said, giving him my man-eater smile, which got him every time.

"How comes you're allowed to look at my ass but when I try to stare at your enormous chest I get told off?"

Ehh, as much as I hated to admit it he had a point.

"Okay, in future you may stare at my chest but only when we're in the privacy of our own house."

"Thank you." Dimitri said, walking over to me and placing his hands on my butt.

"What do you think you're doing Comrade?" I asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to raise one eyebrow.

"Having a good feel to last me through the day." Dimitri whispered in my ear, pulling my body against his.

"Hey! Watch out I have Donut in my arms." I shouted, rather annoyed that Dimitri hadn't noticed him.

"Sorry, Donut." Dimitri said, bending forward to place a light kiss on the tip of Donut's nose. My legs almost gave way at the sight of Dimitri being to kind and gentle towards our puppy.

"We better go." I said, handing Donut to Dimitri.

"Yeah, come on. Be a good little boy Donut." Dimitri said, placing Donut in his bed in the hall.

Dimtri and I walked over to Lissa office in silence, holding each other's hand. We didn't need to say anything to know what the other was feeling. Dimitri knew how apprehensive I was about seeing Lissa today but he was right, she was my best friend I had to trust her and tell her exactly how I was feeling. I owed it to her.

My grip on Dimitri's hand tightened as we knocked on Lissa's office door, she quickly opened it and hurled herself into my arms knocking me off balance.

"What the f…?" I cried, toppling backwards with Lissa clinging onto me. I was interrupted by Dimitri.

"Language Roza." He said, standing above us fighting a smile.

"Oh, haha Comrade." I said, shooting him a glare. "Lissa, what the hell are you doing?" She was like a leech clinging to me.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't think!" Lissa cried, her arms winding themselves around my neck.

"Liss, it's fine honestly. Now do you think we could get up? we're going to draw attention to ourselves." I said, giving Lissa a quick squeeze back.

Lissa quickly climbed off of me and I stood up.

"That would never have happened if I'd been wearing flat shoes." I said, staring angrily at my heels. I hated wearing them for work.

"Rose, we've been over this so many times, you're wearing heels to work end of." Lissa said, crossing her arms and looking at me with her '_queen' _gaze.

"Fine." I huffed, crossing my own arms. I heard Dimitri cough to cover up a chuckle, I spun round to face him.

"You can shut up." I said, glaring at him.

"Oh come on Roza, you're so hot when you're angry." He said , smiling at me.

"Ew! Not something I need to hear." Lissa squealed.

"That's exactly how I felt the first time you had sex with Christian but I got visual effects with it." I stated, smirking at Lissa.

"Change of subject?" Lissa asked, blushing deeply.

"Okay." I agreed, biting my lip to stop myself from dissolving into a pile of giggles.

"Dimitri, you can wait outside for a while. I want to have a little chat with Rose in private." Lissa said, pulling my hand towards the door. I pulled my hand out of her grip and reached up on my tiptoes to peck Dimitri on the lips.

"I'll miss you comrade." I whispered and then followed Lissa into her office.

The minute I stepped through the door Lissa pulled me over to the sofa which was place in the corner of her very modern office, it was on this sofa we had many of our little chats. I remembered then that I still hadn't told Lissa about mine and Dimitri's engagement.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday Rose, I just didn't think and you've never told me how you feel." Lissa said, looking at me with sad, regretful eyes.

"Oh Lissa, it's not your fault I should have told you how I felt." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Tell me Rose." Lissa said, her hand taking one of my own, I smiled at her gesture.

"I feel guilty and upset Liss. It's not fair on Dimitri that he's had to give up his chance of a family to be with me. He's always wanted kids and he's great with them, you've seen him with the children at the nursery. I'd like nothing more then to give him his own child but I can't and that's what's making me upset, I feel like a complete failure." I was surprised at how easy it had been to tell Lissa, before I hadn't wanted to burden her with my own trivial problems but right now it felt right to talk to her about it.

"Oh Rose, why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" Lissa asked. I just shrugged my shoulders, not daring to meet Lissa's eyes.

"Rose, Dimitri loves you. He's accepted that he can't have a family with you and he doesn't want one with anyone else but you. The two of you together are so good, you were meant to be. Rose you've found your soul mate, be happy about that and cherish every moment with him. You can't have children together but you can be together, make the most of what you have."

Tears were running down my cheeks by the time Lissa had finished her little lecture, I threw my arms around her and she instantly hugged me back.

"Oh Lissa thank you so much, you're the best best friend ever!" I cried, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Lissa, there's one more thing I need to tell you." I said, once I had finally stopped crying and Lissa had sorted out the black streaks which were all down my face.

"What? Come on Rose you know I hate having to wait!" Lissai cried, gripping a hold of my shoulders. I laughed at her reaction and got ready to shield my ears from her squealing.

"Dimitri asked me to marry him!" I cried, clamping my hands over my ears. As predicted Lissa immediately erupted into a heap of squeals and screams.

"You did say yes, didn't you?" Lissa asked, when she had finally calmed down enough.

"Of course!" I cried, confused as to why she would think I'd ever say no to marrying Dimitri.

"Good."

"Why would I have said no?"

"I thought you might have felt guilty about not giving him a family so you might have turned him down."

Oh, I hadn't even thought of that.

"I hadn't even thought of that." I admitted.

"Good. Oh my god Rose, this is so good we can start planning your wedding!" She cried wrapping her arms around my neck and squealing.

"Liss, before you deafen me I wanted to ask you if you'd be my bridesmaid?"

"Of course I will!" Lissa cried, pulling me off of the sofa and jumping up and down whilst still squealing.

"Good also Liss, Dimitri and I wanted to visit his family in Russia, I was wondering if we could have some time off?" I asked, smiling widely at my best friend.

"Of course! You can take the private jet tomorrow."

Tomorrow, hmm it was soon but we really did want to visit Dimitri's family.

"Thank you Liss." I said, hugging her.

"Let me see your ring!" Lissa cried, pulling away from my embrace.

"I don't have it on." I said, thinking of my ring which was still soaking in an antibacterial solution.

"Why not?" Lissa asked, looking slight confused.

"Uhmm well, don't scream okay?"

Lissa was going to flip when I told her what had happened to my engagement ring.

"I'm so tired." I moaned, as Dimitri unlocked the door to our house. It had been a long day with Lissa, after a lot of squealing we had to get down to business which took ages, Lissa had wanted to get through a lot of it whilst I was still here.

"You better not be too tired, we still have to pack for tomorrow and you owe me a punishment." Dimitri whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"I might be too tired to give you your punishment, we may have to let this one slide." I whispered, teasingly.

"Well how about you take a nap whilst I cook dinner then we'll pack and you can give me my punishment." That's sounds good, I said kicking off my shoes whilst Dimitri ran up the stairs to get changed. I walked into the living room on the hunt for our little puppy.

The sight of the living room stopped me in my tracks, there were feathers strewn all over the room which looked like they had come form the sofa cushions which were laying all over the room with large gaping holes in them. There were a few pages from a book scattered over the floor and there was also a large puddle in front of the television which looked suspiciously like a puddle of dog wee. Oh that little puppy was in deep shit.

"Donut!" I shouted, walking back out into the hall.

"He's up here, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked, walking out of our bedroom wearing just his jogging bottoms.

"He's trashed the living room." I said, crossing my arms and glaring up at Dimitri.

"Donut!" Dimitri called, his voice sounding angry. Donut came running out of our bedroom and ran directly into Dimitri's leg.

Dimitri bend down and picked Donut up and then ran down the stairs towards me.

"Lets see what he's done." He said, walking a head of me into the room. As soon as he had gotten a few steps inside the room he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Rose, this is why I said no to a dog." He stated staring around the room on complete astonishment.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said, feeling rather guilty. I walked around Dimitri so I was facing donut. "You're a naughty boy Donut, if you ever do this again you will be staying with uncle Adrian for a week." I sternly told the puppy. At the mention of Adrian's name Donut burrowed deeper into the safety of Dimitri's arms.

"You sort out dinner and I'll clean this up." I said, standing up on my very tiptoes to place a kiss on Dimitri's lips.

Dimitri quickly agreed to my plan and walked into the kitchen with a very guilty looking puppy. I changed into my pyjamas and then made a start on cleaning the living room, that puppy wasn't getting any treats from me anytime soon.

"Roza, dinner's ready." Dimitri said, walking into the living room just as I was putting the last cushion in a black bag. I had hovered up every single feather and scrubbed manically at the puddle and finally I had thrown the novel pages and empty cushions into a black bag.

"Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around Dimitr's neck, he wrapped his own arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against his body.

"It's a pleasure to cook for you Roza." Dimitri whispered, kissing me tenderly on the lips. I smiled into the kiss and kissed Dimitri back, there was nothing I loved more then the soft side of Dimitri.

"I love you." I whispered, eventually pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you too, come on lets have dinner." Dimitri said, intertwining our fingers and walking towards the kitchen door.

Dimitri had shut Donut away in the guest bedroom as punishment for what he had done, I felt bad about leaving him there without any company but I knew he would only get worse if we rewarded him for his bad behaviour. We ate our dinner in our own little romantic bubble, it was nice to have some time alone after a long day. I tidied up the dishes whilst Dimitri went to get our suitcases out of the loft, once I was finished I went upstairs to start packing.

"So Comrade, should I pack as if I were going to the North Pole?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Roza, your idea of Russia is very wrong." He said, shaking his head at me.

"Whatever you say comrade." I said, walking over to my wardrobe.

"All done." I announced zipping up my suitcase. Dimitri sat on the bed watching me, he had finished his own packing quite a while before me.

"I rang my mother while I was cooking to let her know we were coming, she said she couldn't wait to meet you." Dimitri said, smiling at me as I picked my suitcase up and carried it over to the doorway, next to Dimitri's.

"I can't wait to meet her, or any of your family." I said, turning round to face my Russian god.

"I can't wait for you to meet them. Come here." He said, holding out his arms for me to climb into. I walked over to him and wrapped myself up in his muscular arms.

"I have something for you." Dimitri said, digging into his pocket. I looked up at his handsome face, wondering what an earth he could have.

"Here." He said, finally producing a small velvet box. It looked identical to the one Dimitri had proposed to me with. I looked at him with a look of confusion and elation.

"Lissa ordered it while you were on your lunch break, she said that no best friend of hers was going to have an engagement ring that's passed through a dog."

I had to laugh, that was so typical of Lissa. Dimitri opened the box to reveal a replica of my previous engagement ring.

"She's even had it engraved." Dimitri said, pulling the ring out of it's cushioning. There on the inside of the rings band was the words, _For my Roza._ Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of the trouble both Dimitri and my best friend had gone to for me.

"It's perfect." I whispered as Dimitri slid the ring onto my engagement finger. I pulled my gaze away from Dimitri's face and looked down at the engagement ring, it was perfect. It was made of white gold and had a large square cut diamond in the centre with mine and Dimitri's birthstones either side. It was truly gorgeous.

"I love you." I cried, wrapping my arms around Dimitri's neck and crushing my lips to Dimitri's with so much force that he fell backwards onto the bed. I quickly rearrange my legs so I was straddling Dimitri, he moaned as I rubbed my centre against his growing erection.

My hands made their way down Dimitri's bare chest, feeling every muscle underneath me tense. He was a truly spectacular creature. My hands eventually made their way to the waistband of Dimitri's jogging bottoms, my thumbs hooked themselves over the band and I began to pull them down Dimitri's toned legs. My hands brushed his growing bulge and he growled in response, I glanced up at him to see his eyes glazed over with lust.

"See something you like Comrade?" I asked, pulling my pyjama top over my head, I had no bra on.

"Yes." Dimitri gasped out, his voice laced with his Russian accent. His hands wrapped around my waist grinding my hips against his own. Dimitri's hands travelled up my back and he pulled be back down on top of him, my chest landed on his face, just where he had planned. His mouth instantly started to caress my breast, whilst one of his hands began to knead the other.

I felt Dimitri's spare hand reach down and pull at the waist band of my pyjama bottoms, I raised my hips a little so he could pull them down my legs when they finally reached my ankles I kicked them off, thankful to have as little material between Dimitri and myself. Dimitri flipped us over so I was now on my back whilst he was hovering above me, a lust filled expression covering his face.

I wrapped my legs around Dimitri's waist, rubbing his bulge against my throbbing centre, my underwear was now completely soaked.

I used my toes to quickly rid Dimitri of his boxers, I couldn't wait any longer, I needed him now. Dimitri got the hint as his own hands travelled down to my knickers, he quickly ripped them off which was bloody sexy and was almost enough to send me over the edge.

I cried out Dimitri's name as he entered me in one swift thrust as my fingernails dug into his tanned muscular back.

I was in for one sleepless night.

* * *

**A/N: Review please? :D **

**Toodles XO **


	5. Morning

**A/N: Short chapter but better then nothing, right? :)**

**Sorry it's not longer but my mind is in so many different places at the moment I'm finding it rather hard to write. **

**Anyways, I love your reviews! Keep them coming please? :D**

**XO**

* * *

**Donut:**

**Morning  
**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

I felt someone gently shake me so I burrowed my head further into the pillow and I snuggled myself deeper into the warmth of my bed, there was no way I was getting up. A girl needs her sleep.

"Roza?" A husky Russian voice called from above me. As much I would love to fling my arms around him and enjoy a nice round of morning sex, I also wanted to sleep.

"Go away." I sleepily mumbled, swatting at thin air.

"Roza come on, we're going to Russia today."

Ooh, Russia. Great time to freeze my butt off. If he thinks I'm sleeping in an Igloo he has another thing coming.

"Sleep." I stated firmly, at least I tried to state firmly but the sleepiness was evident in my voice.

"No, we have a plane to catch and Lissa's going to be here in ten minutes to say goodbye."

"Ten minutes?" I cried, jumping out of bed. Whoa bad idea, I swayed slightly as my body caught up with my previous movements. I felt two warm arms snake around my waist and hold me firmly in place.

"Thank you." I whispered, reaching up on my tip toes and pressing a soft kiss on Dimitri's luscious lips. I pulled away before Dimitri could take my bottom lip in between his teeth and pull my body against his, if he did that there would be no turning back. I was a horny bitch.

I ran to the shower before Dimitri could get his hands on me again and let me tell you, he had _big _hands. As soon as I was in the bathroom I stripped my clothes off, leaving them lying on the floor in hope Dimitri would follow me and join me in the shower. I stood under the hot water as it ran down my back, soothing all my muscles. My heart did a little flutter and my stomach flipped as I heard the door behind me open, he had gotten the hint. I struck a sexy pose as I waited for Dimitri to strip himself of his own clothes and join me in the shower, I opened the door to the shower so he could easily get in. The next thing I knew I felt something nudge at my foot, it wasn't Dimitri.

I spun round ready to face my opponent, there was no one there. I stared confusedly ahead of me as I felt the nudging again, my eyes swivelled downwards to find Donut soaking wet and nudging my leg. Great, I had just been anticipating shower sex with my dog. I bent down and scooped Donut up in my arms, he pushed himself against the warmth of my body whilst I grabbed a towel and wrapped him tightly in it.

"Comrade!" I shouted.

"Roza?" He asked, running into the bathroom. He stopped, wide eyed, as he saw me standing in the bathroom naked with droplets of water running down my body.

"See something you like Comrade?" I smirked as he visibly licked his lips and shifted his jeans.

"Yes." He replied, his voice thick with his Russian accent. God he was so damn sexy. Donut yelped in my arms reminding me of his presence.

"Ah, Comrade would you mind taking Donut while I finished my shower?" I asked, smiling sweetly up at him.

"I'll put him in his bed to dry off and scrub your back if you'd like."

Needless to say I agreed.

As soon as I was back under the shower Dimitri walked into the bathroom and shut the door tightly behind him. I watched in awe as he slowly took all of his clothes off, he was teasing me. As soon as Dimitri was in the shower I wrapped my arms around my neck and attached my lips fiercely to his, he responded immediately. Dimitri's hands attached themselves to my butt while I hoisted myself up so my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. I felt his erection against the side of my thigh and moaned against his lips. I reached down in between us and placed him at my entrance, as soon as I had done so Dimitri plunged into me, both of us screaming each other's names.

Once we had washed ourselves and had our fun we dried ourselves off and walked out of the bathroom holding hands to find Donut laying on our bed watching us with knowing eyes. The dog was annoyed at us for having some us time? Jeez it really was like having a kid.

"I think Donut's telling us off." I said, walking over to the dresser to pull on some clothes.

"Yeah." Dimitri said, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it holding Donut in his arms. "Don't look at me like that, I'm allowed to have sex with your mother." He whispered holding Donut at eye level. I giggled and went to blow dry my hair.

Once I was sure I looked good, my hair falling in loose curls down my back, my make-up immaculate and my tight fitting skinny jeans with an aquamarine coloured T-shirt, I grabbed my hand bag and went down stairs to find Dimitri and Donut. Dimitri was sat sprawled on the sofa asleep with Donut resting on his leg. It was such an adorable sight. Who would have thought the bad ass Russian god would go all goo-goo over a puppy? I placed my handbag next to our luggage in the hall and then walked into the living room to greet my boys.

"You look so sweet when you're asleep?" I commented, patting Dimitri on the head.

"Sweet?" Dimitri asked, scowling at me.

"Yupp." I said, smiling sweetly down at him.

"I thought you said Lissa would be here soon?" I pointed out, looking around the room just in case I had missed her.

"I said that to get you up, she'll be here in twenty minutes. So what do you want to do for the next twenty minutes?" Dimitri asked, waggling his eyebrows at me. I scowled and scooped Donut up off of him.

"I want to play with my favourite boy."

"You can play with me all you want."

"I meant Donut." I pointed out sitting down on the floor and placing Donut in front of me.

After a few minutes Dimitri reluctantly walked over and sat down next to me and joined me in tickling Donut.

"Thank you for letting me keep him." I whispered, leaning against Dimitri.

"I'm glad we kept him, he makes you happy." Dimitri smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me firmly against the side of his body.

"I love you." I said, kissing his cheek while still tickling Donut.

"I love you too and I know my family are going to love you."

I smiled at his words, I really wanted to become part of his family. I hadn't talked to my own mother since she found out about Dimitri and myself, she said our relationship was an abomination. She could just rot in hell for all I cared, harsh but true. She was nothing to me and that's why I wanted to become a part of Dimitri's family. He talked about his family so often and a part of me was jealous, I had never had siblings or a parent who had cared for me, he had.

A knock on the door pulled us away from our blissful family moment, I looked up at Dimitri as a wide smile spread across my face. It was Lissa. I jumped up and bolted for the door, the instant it was open I wrapped my arms tightly around Lissa and crushed her to my chest.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Lissa asked, pulling back to look at me with an amused expression across her face. Why was I in such a good mood? My life was bloody perfect, that was why.

"I'm happy." I said, pulling Lissa into the living room, her guardian stayed outside. Dimitri stood up as we walked into the room.

"Hello, Lissa." He said, smiling widely a her.

"Hi Dimitri." She replied, greeting him with a smile.

Lissa attention went straight to Donut as she dropped the bag she was carrying and wrapped her arms around Donut.

"Liss, you're about to suffocate my dog." I pointed out, giggling at my best friend.

"Sorry, I have something for Donut!" Lissa cried, lunging for the bag she'd thrown down. "Here." She said, handing me a gift bag. I opened the bag, intrigued as to what I would find.

"Don't look like that Rose, the lingerie is in another bag." She said, winking at me. Dimitri chuckled as I just stood there not sure what to say, I knew she was serious.

"Just open that." Lissa demanded, sitting down on the sofa next to me while Dimitri sat in the arm chair. I obediently opened the package to find a little dog fur coat, in black. It was so cute.

"Aw, Lissa thank you!" I said, smiling widely at her.

"It's fine, it's for Donut in Russia." She said, smiling back at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's not that cold!" Dimitri cried out in aggravation while Lissa and I hugged each other.

Once Lissa and I had said our goodbyes and cried a little, Dimitri put our luggage in the car and we drove to the airstrip, Donut said asleep in my lap.

"Does your mother know that Donut is coming with us?" I asked, worried that Dimitri's mother would take an instant dislike to me because of Donut.

"Yeah, she can't wait to meet the two of you." Dimitri said, taking one of my hands in his own then bringing it to his lips to press a soft kiss to my hand.

"I can't wait." I cried, verging on squealing. Dimitri just chuckled and shook his head, he knew me too well. Once we got to the airstrip we quickly boarded the plane and set Donut down in his little bed whilst we stretched out on the large chairs, it was very plush inside the plane.

"Comrade?" I asked in my 'I'm so adorable, you'll do anything for me' voice.

"Roza." Dimitri said, keeping his guard up.

"Can we get some fish?" I asked, pushing my breasts together hoping Dimitri caught sight of them.

"You kill fish."

"I don't mean to!" I cried, rather annoyed at his comment.

"We're not getting fish." Dimitri said, using his 'I'm right and I'm not budging' voice. I huffed slightly and turned around in my seat so my back was facing him, tears were burning in my eyes.

"Roza?" Dimitri whispered, placing one of his hands on my shoulder.

"Go away." I mumbled, swiping angrily at my eyes.

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"You didn't upset me."

"Roza." Dimitri groaned, falling back into his seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a bitch." I sniffed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing, I don't know." I admitted, burrowing my face into Dimitri's chest and letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks.

"Roza please, it breaks my heart to see you like this." Dimitri whispered, placing soft kisses on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, I love you." I whispered, wiping my eyes on Dimitri's jumper and looking up into his eyes which were filled with love.

"I love you too." He said, bending down to kiss my lips. God I loved him so damn much.


	6. Russia's Cold

**A/N: Another short chapter, sorry. It's half term next week so I shall try to make up for it. I'm so excited a week off from early mornings and boring lectures :'D **

**Anyways, read and review please! The more reviews I get the more inspiration it gives me :) **

**Toodles XO

* * *

  
**

**Donut:**

**Russia's cold**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

I awoke to someone leaning over me whispering something in my ear, my senses immediately kicked in and I realised it was Dimitri hovering above me, telling me it was time to wake up because we were there. Damn, I had slept most of the flight, how the hell had I managed that? As I opened my eyes I met the eyes of my Russian god, he was looking at me with such love it made my heart melt. I sat up in the uncomfortable chair and rolled my neck, it was really beginning to hurt due to the headrest on said chair. Donut was curled up asleep in Dimitri lap with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Did you wrap a blanket around him?" I asked, my heart was melting from the thought Dimitri must have put into that.

"He was shivering." Dimitri explained, looking down at Donut with as much love as he had been looking at me with.

"I love you." I said, intertwining my fingers with his.

"I love you too Roza." He whispered, placing a soft loving kiss on my temple.

The plane's landing was awful. I gripped Dimitri's hand as we descended, my stomach was doing flips. I had never been a great flyer but today it was effecting me really badly. Dimitri's thumb stroked soothing circles on my hand whilst his worried eyes bore in mine. I attempted a weak smile at him to try to calm him down but instead my stomach clenched and I felt the bile rise in my throat. Dimitri went straight for the sick bag and handed to me, he stroke soothing circles on my back as I brought up everything I had eaten and let me tell you, that was a lot of donuts.

When I was finished I held the bag at arms length, disgusted at what it held.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked, his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's this flight making me feel ill." I explained, looking around for a place to put _the bag._

"Give it here, I'll find a bin." Dimitri said, holding his hand out for the bag. I handed Dimitri the bag, I was thankful he had offered because I knew there was no way my legs would have held me up, they were shaking like anything right now. My stomach began to clench as I watched donut sniff the bag which was now in the hands of Dimitri.

"Get rid of it." I ordered, taking Donut from him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dimitri asked, as he pushed the trolley full of our luggage, we were trying to find our car.

"I'm fine, honestly." I said, hugging Donut tighter to my chest. From what I'd seen of Russia so far, which wasn't much, I still wasn't convinced my idea of the place was wrong. I was bloody cold, even with Dimitri's coat wrapped around my shoulders.

"Okay Roza, tell me if anything's wrong."

"I promise." I said, my eyes scanning the car park looking for our hire car.

"There it is." Dimitri said, pointing towards a blue coloured Peugeot, at the same time the keys he was carrying flew out of his hands. Donut immediately started squirming around in my arms, I held on tight to him until he landed a kick in my stomach. My knees buckled and my arms loosened on Donut, he jumped out of them and ran to retrieve the keys, at the same time I doubled up and threw up.

Jesus, I ate way too much.

"Roza?" Dimitri called, running over to me and wrapping his arms around me. When I was finished I buried my head against the warmth of Dimitri chest and let the tears roll down my face, I felt like shit.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked, his hands wrapped protectively around me.

"I feel like shit." I groaned, feeling sick at the taste in my mouth. Dimitri chuckled at my use and language and pulled a bottle of water out for me.

"Thanks Comrade." I said, after washing my mouth out.

"Anything for you Roza, you are my life."

I smiled up at my Russian god, willing myself not to cry again.

"Where's Donut?" Dimitri asked, his eyes scanning the parking lot.

"Shit!" I cried as I remembered letting go of him and him running off.

Dimitri and I both searched the parking lot, looking for our mischievous puppy but neither of us could find him.

"Where the hell is he?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

"I have no idea, why don't you go and sit in the car?" Dimitri asked, reaching out and stroking down the side of my face. I smiled at him.

"I can't, Donut has the keys."

"Shit."

"Comrade!" I cried, shocked at Dimitri's use of language. The only time I had heard Dimitri swear was when we were in the midst of sex.

"Sorry Roza, I'm a bad influence." Dimitri said, smirking slightly at me.

"There he is!" I cried, pointing to the other side of the car park where our little puppy was running along happily with our hire car's keys in his mouth.

I watched in amusement as Dimitri took off after Donut who immediately charged forward as he sensed someone chasing him. They dodged in and out of the parked cars, Donut with a look of playful mischievousness and Dimitri with a look of well, pissed off. Eventually Donut slowed down and Dimitri pounced on him as Donut let out a little angry yelp, I dissolved into giggles which quickly stopped since it was making my stomach begin to clench again. Dimitri walked back over to me with his arms wrapped tightly around Donut.

"Sorry, I should have kept a tighter grip on him." I said, as I pushed the trolley over to our hire car.

"You were ill Roza, it's not your fault." Dimitri said, giving me a small smile. I just smiled weakly back at him and waited for him to unlock the car, using the keys which were covered in dog slobber. I climbed into the car and Dimitri placed Donut on my lap and then went to put our suitcases in the boot. I looked down at the puppy in my lap and smiled slightly, he was looking up at me with bit wide brown eyes with one ear up and the other down, he looked adorable but looks could be deceiving.

"Don't look at me like that." I said, frowning down at Donut unable to keep the frown on my face since he was looking up at me with such an innocent expression. Donut just stood up on his back legs, his front ones resting on my chest as he reached up and licked my face. I recoiled slightly and giggled.

"Be good," I said, staring donut in the eyes. "Just because Adrian isn't here doesn't mean you can behave badly."

The minute I mentioned Adrian's name Donuts ears went down and he quietly sat down in my lap. God I loved Adrian.

Dimitri climbed into the car beside me and turned to face me, worry was etched across his face.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't see how you're ill, you've not had too much to drink." Dimitri said, cupping my face with his hands. I smiled at the electric feeling that fizzed through me as our skin touched.

"Honestly Comrade, I'm not always drunk." I pointed out, mocking scowling at him.

"I love you Roza." He said, leaning forward to press his lips to my forehead, it was such a sweet gesture.

"I love you too." I whispered trying to suppress a yawn.

"You can't seriously be tired again?" Dimitri asked me in astonishment. Honestly you'd think the man would know me by now!

"You know how I get if my sleep is interrupted." I said, turning the heater up in the car. Even with Dimitri's coat wrapped around me I was cold.

"I'm worried about you Roza, you don't look well." Dimitri said, looking at me with his brow creased.

"Relax Dimitri, I'm fine." I said, smiling up at him as my eyes began to slowly close.

"I'll wake you up when we're there." Dimitri said, kissing my head one last time before turning the ignition on.

I made myself comfortable in the passenger chair and wrapped Donut up inside Dimitri's coat, relishing the warmth of his body. I took one last glance at my Russian god, taking in every perfect part of his body, I loved him so much. They were my last thoughts before my eyes shut and darkness took over me.


	7. Snow!

**A/N: yaaay, a longer chapter for you all :D! It's taken me most of the afternoon to write this so I hope you like it, I must admitt I rather like this chapter :') hehe.**

**Anyways, read and review please :D **

**I love getting reviews, also if there's anything you'd like to happen or not happen let me know and I'll take it into consideration :D**

**A lot of you have been speculating about Rose's mood swings, you shall find out next chapter hopefully :) **

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!  
**

**Toodles XO **

* * *

**Donut:**

**Snow!**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

"Roza." Dimitri whispered his arms grasping my shoulders tightly in his strong hands. I decided it would be best if I didn't answer him, or alert him to the fact I was now awake. Bloody git. I kept my eyes tightly shut and made sure my breathing stayed even, there was no way I was waking up. I had no idea how long we had been driving for because I had been asleep. I think I may be suffering from some sort of sleep addiction. I had to clench my teeth together to stop them from chattering, the heating in the car was pretty awful and Donut's body heat didn't go very far.

"Roza!" Dimitri cried, slightly louder whilst his hands shook me slightly. He should not have shaken me, the moment he began to move me my stomach clenched in that oh so familiar way and my eyes sprung open. I didn't have enough time to warn Dimitri but he must have seen it in my face as his own face turned into a look of horror moments before the bile rose in my throat and I literally projectile vomited all over him. It's a bloody good job he loves me.

"Shit." I moaned, holding my now very sore stomach. I glanced over at Dimitri who was covered in my sick, I cringed at the smell of it. "I'm sorry." I whispered pulling a bottle of water out of my bag.

"It's fine." Dimitri said, his brow creasing as he carefully pulled off his now ruined jacket. It's a good job he had layered up his clothing today.

"Are we there?" I asked Dimitri as I repositioned the now wide awake Donut on my lap.

"Not quite. Are you okay?" Dimitri asked, his hand cupping my cheek.

"I'm fine Comrade, I probably just ate something dodgy."

"Okay but if you're still ill tomorrow we're going to see a doctor."

"Okay, anyway where are we?" I asked, staring out of my window. I couldn't see anything, it was snowing really badly.

"The weather's taken a turn for the worse and I can't carry on driving it's not safe even with my Dhampir scenes." He explained, his thumb tracing shapes on my cheek.

"Okay, so what are we going to do? I'm not sleeping in a car just so you know."

"Roza, I would never expect you to sleep in a car."

I smiled widely at my Russian god, I loved him so much. My happy mood disappeared as nausea took over all of my scenes."

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, he must have noticed the change in my expression.

"I feel sick." I groaned, rubbing my stomach.

"Oh Roza, come on lets find a travel lodge." Dimitri pressed a kiss to my forehead and then turned his attention back to the car.

Needless to say I fell asleep again. I was eventually awoken by Dimitri's lips pressing themselves against my forehead and cheeks. I smiled as I opened my eyes.

"You feeling any better?" He asked as soon as he saw my eyes open.

"A little." I admitted, smiling up at him.

"Good. I've found a travel lodge but they don't allow animals." Dimitri explained, motioning ahead to what looked like a pint size castle. It looked so cute and picturesque nestled within the surrounding hills which by now were covered in snow.

"Then we'll sneak him in." I said, winking at Dimitri while reaching over to he back seat where Donut was now sat chewing on a little chew toy.

"I'm not sure about this." Dimitri whispered to me, his hands full with our luggage. I giggled at him whilst wrapping my coat tighter round myself and Donut. Donut was nestled safely under my coat, to any unsuspecting person I would just look pregnant.

"Shut up Comrade, just get us a room." I said, crossing my arms across my stomach to keep Donut firmly in place. Dimitri complied with my orders and walked over to the concierge to book us into a room for the night, it was already seven in the evening and I was ready to snuggle up in bed with my boyfriend.

Dimitri spoke in Russian to the old guy at the desk, I wasn't really taken any notices of anything apart from the sound of Dimitri's Russian, it was such a bloody turn on and I myself am a self confessed horny bitch. I his behind Dimitri so the man couldn't get a close look at my new budge which was beginning to wriggle around, I was having to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. As soon as Dimitri had paid and collected the keys we literally jogged to our room, by now Donut was getting very fed up with being in my coat.

"Can you get Donut?" I asked Dimitri as soon as he shut the door behind us.

"Sure." He agreed dropping the luggage and walking over to me. Whilst Dimitri worked the zipper on my coat I looked around the room, it was gorgeous. On one side of the room was a large four poster pine bed with dark red silk bedding, on the other side of the room was a bear skin rug, in front of an intimidating fireplace which had a warm crackling fire already going. Now this part of Russia I didn't mind.

"Uhmm Roza?" Dimitri asked, gathering Donut into his arms.

"What?" I asked, trying to raise an eyebrow at him.

"He's chewed a hole in your jumper."

Bloody dog. There in the middle of my brand new cashmere jumper was a large hole covered in dog slobber. Why had I ever asked for a dog?

"I'm going to have a shower and brush my teeth." I said, picking up my hand bag which had my toiletries bag inside it. Dimitri nodded to me and walked over to down on the rug in front of the fire.

I quickly brushed my teeth, showered and dried my hair with the hairdryer in the bathroom, I glanced in the mirror quickly and smiled at my reflection. My cheeks were covered in a light blush from the hot shower I had just taken and my hair fell silkily down my back in loose curls. I walked bag over to my handbag and dug around in it looking for the plastic bag Lissa had handed me. God I loved over-sized handbags. I pulled out the contents from the plastic bag and looked at it. It was a dark purple corset which tied up all along the back, it also had black stockings with suspenders. It was about time I gave Dimitri a real treat.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Dimitri laying down on the rug with his eyes closed, Donut sat next to him staring into the fire. I tiptoed over to them and picked up Donut, he looked up at me with his gorgeous eyes which made my heart melt.

"Why don't you have a little sleep?" I whispered walking over to the bed and placing Donut down on it. He looked up at me with a knowing look on his face, god he was perceptive. I grabbed Donut a chew toy and a bone and left him to it as I turned my attention back to my Russian god.

Dimitri lay down on the rug wearing his jeans and tight white T-shirt which showed off his perfectly formed abs. I straddled him so my knees were either side of his waist, I went straight for his belt careful not to wake him. As soon as I had successfully undone his belt I pressed my lips to his kissing him passionately, after a few second he seemed to realise what was going on and he began to kiss me back with just as much passion as before. His hands made their way to my hips and he roughly grabbed a hold of them, grinding me against his growing bulge, I moaned at the feeling and pulled my tips away from Dimitri's. His eyes immediately took in my attire and he actually licked his lips. Bloody hell this guy was a beast.

"You look beautiful and Sexy." He whispered in a husky Russian accent, I threw him my man eater smile and pushed my hands under his shirt, my hear sped up as my hands met the soft warm skin of Dimitri's chest. His muscles tensed underneath me, making excitement rise in me.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said, pulling up the hem of Dimitri's shirt, he sat up slightly and helped me pull the shirt over his head. As soon as I had thrown the shirt across the room I placed soft sweet kisses all over Dimitri's sexy chest, the growls that were coming from him just pushed me on.

"Roza." He moaned, his hands made their way to my head and he wrapped his fingers around my hair. I smiled to myself, there was nothing I loved more then teasing Dimitri. I kissed my way down Dimitri's chest, flicking my tongue along the waist band of Dimitri's jeans.

My hands went to Dimitri's flies but at the same time he flipped us over with me squealing slightly. As soon as I was on my back and he was hovering above me he began to untie the back of my corset while he kissed and licked his way around my cleavage. I moaned and twisted my finger's into Dimitri's soft hair.

"Just undo the damn thing!" I cried, beginning to get very impatient. Dimitri must have realise the impatience in my voice because his strong hands quickly ripped the corset in two leaving me laying there in just thigh high stockings which Dimitri quickly got rid of. This was so unfair, I was lying here naked whilst Dimitri was hovering above me with his jeans still intact.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck pulling his face down to mine to I could envelop his lips with mine. My legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned against my mouth as I ground myself again him. A loud bark from the bed brought me back to reality with a crash, I quickly pulled my lips from Dimitri's and looked up to see Donut standing on the bed staring at us and yelping.

"Ignore him, if you scream loud enough no one will hear him." Dimitri said, taking a hold of my hands and pulling them down to his flies. I turned my attention back to Dimitri and tuned out Donut. Soon enough I had Dimitri out of his jeans and boxers and I was now hovering above him about to lower myself onto him.

Dimitri thrust up and into me, all patience and self control leaving him instantly. I cried out his name and let him set the speed, his hands grasping roughly at my hips. I could feel my release building up inside me and Dimitri's erratic thrusts told me he was close too. I cried out Dimitri's name whilst I felt his release hit him, he called out my own name as I collapsed onto his chest. I slowly became aware of a loud knocking at our door and Donut's yelping from the bed. Before I could open my mouth to say anything to Dimitri the door burst open and in stormed the Russian concierge, his eyes widened at the site in front of him whilst Dimitri tried to wrap the rug around his, shielding our bodies.

I rolled off of Dimitri and his my body behind his whilst he talked in Russian with the man, both of them sounded rather pissed. I reached over and grabbed one of Dimitri's hands in my own as he carried on his argument with the concierge, their conversation seemed to calm down and the concierge left the room.

"What happened?" I asked, as Dimitri rolled back over to face me.

"He's given us five minutes to get dressed and leave or he's calling the police." Dimitri explained standing up to retrieve our clothes.

"What?" I cried, standing up to pull on my own clothes. "All we did was have sex on a rug!"

Dimitri chuckled and turned around to face me.

"Roza, he's not throwing us out for having sex." Dimitri said, smirking at me.

"Oh, what's he throwing us out for then?" I asked, my breath still wasn't even from our previous exercise.

"He's throwing us out for having a dog in the room."

Oh yeah. Damn how had I forgotten about that?

Dimitri, Donut and myself quickly made it out of the hotel, not daring to meet the concierge's eyes. I felt so embarrassed at the scene he had just seen. Once we were back in the car I placed Donut on the backseat with his toys whilst Dimitri re-packed the car.

"That was so embarrassing." I said, as Dimitri climbed back into the car. He turned to me and smirked, lust still filled his eyes.

"It was worth it. So….ever felt like having sex in a car?" He asked, his arm wrapped itself around my waist.

"Not really, I don't feel too great again." I said, it was the truth all that rolling around hadn't done my stomach much good.

"I'm sorry." Dimitri said, rubbing my stomach in slow precise movements.

"I love you." I whispered reaching across to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too." He said, smiling at me.

"Just face it, we're going to have to sleep in the car." I moaned, wrapping my arms tighter round myself. We had been driving for around two hours and had still not found another place to stay and the snow was beginning to come down heavy again.

"Roza, you're sick you can't sleep in a car." Dimitri said, pressing his foot down harder on the accelerator.

"Calm down Comrade, lets just pull into the next service station and spend the night in the car."

"Roza, you'll freeze." Dimitri said.

"I'm fine and Donut's all wrapped up in his coat Lissa got him and his blanket."

Dimitri eventually agreed and pulled into the next service station we came across, we parked at the back of the car park and Dimitri grabbed some more coats out of our luggage.

"Take this." Dimitri said handing me one of his coats. I smiled at him and wrapped the coat around myself while pushing the back of my seat into a reclining position.

"I'm going to take Donut to the toilet, I'll be back in a minute." Dimitri said.

I felt lonely once my boys had gone but I slowly relaxed into the silence and wrapped my arms around my stomach, it was still feeling rather weird, I must have somehow picked up a bug even though Dhampirs can't get ill. Then again I am shadow kissed. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I don't remember Dimitri coming back.

I woke up to a very wet greeting. I peeked through one eye to find Donut standing up with his paws on my breasts while his tongue cleaned my face for me. I squealed slightly and wriggled around in my seat.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri immediately asked, shooting up in his seat. I giggled at the sight of him still half asleep with his bed hair. Well in this case not _bed _hair.

"Your puppy is cleaning my face with his tongue." I said, pulling Donut off of me.

"Oh I see, so he turns into my puppy when he's doing something you don't like." Dimitri said, taking Donut out of my arms and cuddling him to his chest. I could have sworn I heard him whisper _'good boy'._ Bloody traitor.

"Oh my god, snow!" I cried, looking out of my window to see the car park completely covered in a thick layer of soft looking white snow.

"Roza, the snow was there last night." Dimitri pointed out, chuckling slightly. I threw a glare at him and then turned my attention back to the snow. I had always loved snow, it was so much fun and you could throw it at people, which was always a plus.

"Can we go play in it?" I asked, looking up at Dimitri with pleading eyes. I must have looked and sounded like a bloody five year old but I didn't give a shit, it was snow we were talking about and everyone knows snow is epic.

"You don't need my permission Roza." He pointed out smiling at me.

"I know, come on lets go!" I cried, jumping out of the car. I immediately regretted it as soon as I stepped foot outside, it was freezing!

"I'm cold." I complained turning around to face Dimitri who froze immediately, he had been caught in the act of throwing a snowball at me. I glared at him. "Don't you dare." I said through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Dimitri asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I growled.

"I'll hurt you."

"I can take you." Dimitri said and threw the snowball right at me. It hit me directly in the face.

"Oh you're going down." I said, after scraping the snow off of my face.

We carried on with our snowball fight in the middle of the nearly empty car park whilst Donut run excitedly around us trying to catch a snowball.

"I surrender!" I cried, shaking myself to get all the snow off of me. Dimitri laughed and walked over to me with Donut at his heels.

"I think I beat you." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

I quickly yanked on his hand and took him by surprise, he ended up flat on his back in the snow.

"I think I beat you." I said in a mock innocence voice while holding back giggles. Dimitri growled and reached up to tug on my hand, I fell onto his chest and placed a kiss on his soft plum lips and then rolled off of him.

"I love you." I whispered, reaching out to take his hand.

"I love you too." He replied, turning his head to the side to look at me.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked as I started to make my own snow angel.

"I'm making a snow angel , idiot." I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

"A what?" Dimitri asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You don't know what a snow angel is?" I asked in complete shock.

"No." Dimitri replied, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"I'll show you." I said, finishing off my own snow angel.

Once we had both finished our snow angels we stood back to admire our work, they looked fantastic. Each one was perfectly lined and were linked at the wings where our hands had been linked.

"It's perfect." I whispered, turning to face Dimitri and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You're perfect." He replied, reaching down to kiss me. I eventually pulled back from him to see Donut pee'ing on Dimitri's snow angel, right where his head would have been.

"Aw look, Donut wanted to add his own little piece to it." I said, smiling down at our little puppy. Dimitri just mumbled something under his breath while shooting angry looks at Dimitri.

"Oh shit." I whispered as I felt my stomach clench and the nausea rise within me, before Dimitri could ask me what was wrong I was on all fours on the floor throwing up, right on my snow angel.

"Way to ruin it Roza." Dimitri whispered, grabbing a bottle of water from the car.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, leaning against Dimitri, I was exhausted.

"I was joking Roza." Dimitri said, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"I did ruin it though." I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Roza." Dimitri whispered and wrapped his arms around my waist, I buried my head into his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again, stepping backwards and wiping my eyes and nose.

"Stop apologising, you have nothing to apologise for." Dimitri said, his hands smoothing down my hair. "Come on, lets grab our evil little puppy and get going. I want my mother to have a look at you, she does a lot of medical work for Dhamires and Morio in Baia."

I smiled at Dimitri's caring side, he really did love me.

"I love you." I said, climbing back into the car whilst he grabbed Donut.

"I love you too." He said, placing Donut on my lap and climbing into the car.

"And I love you." I said, cupping Donuts face in my hands, he yelped in reply.

**Review please :) XO**


	8. Meeting the Belikov's

**A/N: A shortish update as a thank you for all the lovely reviews I've received. I was shocked to log in this morning and see them all, I almost fell out of bed. **

**Anyways, keep your reviews up please :D**

**I hope you like this chapter, especially since it holds the answer you've all been speculting over. **

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!  
**

**See you at the end ;) **

* * *

**Donut**

**Meeting the Belikov's**

**Rose's P.O.V**

"Roza, were here." Dimitri whispered, not shaking me this time thank god since I still felt pretty sick. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, we were in a small town which was bustling with Dhampirs, Moroi and humans all races living happily amongst each other, the humans oblivious to the vampires and their guardians. I turned my head to look out of Dimitri's window and there was the house he had described to me so many times. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at the house my Russian god had grown up in.

"Roza, are you crying?" Dimitri asked, leaning forward and wiping away my fallen tears with his thumb.

"Shut up Comrade. Do you think your mother will have any food?" I asked, rubbing my stomach. I still felt really ill but at the same time I was starving.

"My mother's always cooking." Dimitri said, kissing my forehead.

I picked Donut up off of the backseat and wrapped him up in his blanket, he was still half asleep, the morning's snow activities had worn him out. Dimitri was unloaded our luggage as I walked around to the boot of our rental car.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked, nervously playing with one of the tassels on Donut's blankets.

"Roza, how could they not love you?" Dimitri asked, his Russian accent kicking in making him sound even sexier then he normally did and let me tell you that was hard to achieve.

"I hope so." I said, shuffling my feet.

"Roza, calm down please they'll love you, unfortunately only my Grandmother, Mother and youngest sister are home."

"How comes?"

"My sister's and their children have recently moved into their own house, things were getting a little crowded. We'll visit them."

"Okay, sounds good." I agreed, following Dimitri up the front path. My legs were beginning to shake and I could feel sweat beading on the back of my neck, I had never met a boyfriend family before. I felt guilty for not meeting them before but Dimitri and myself had been busy.

My heartbeat sped up as Dimitri knocked on the front door, Donut gave a little bark and began to wriggle around in my arms.

"Calm down." I whispered to him, we had to make a good impression on my future in-laws and it was going to be hard enough without having a mischievous dog jumping from my arms and pouncing on them. Dimitri brought his hand up to stroke my cheek, he must have sensed my nervousness.

"They'll love you Roza." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me tightly against the side of his body. The door slowly opened and my heartbeat went off the scale.

"MaMa." Dimitri cried and enveloped the woman in a large hug, the woman just returned the embrace and whispered in Russian. I just stood there smiling and watching the greeting, Dimitri's face had lit up when he had seen his mother open the door.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this beautiful young lady Dimka?" His mother asked, smiling brightly at me, she had a very heavy Russian accent to her voice but I liked it.

"Of course MaMa, this is Rose, Rose this is Olena my mother." Dimitri said, introducing us.

"Rose, it's so nice to meet you! Dimka's told us so much about you." Olena said, wrapping her arms around me. I smiled to myself at her motherly action, I couldn't remember ever hugging my mother.

"It's great to finally meet you too Olena." I said, returning her hug.

"Come on lets go inside, Viktoria is staying at her friends tonight so I'm afraid you'll have to put up with me and Yeva."

Dimitri and I followed Olena into the cosy living room, I took a seat on the sofa and Dimitri joined me whilst Olena took a seat in the arm chair.

"And who is this little cutie?" Olena asked, referring to Donut who was still snuggled up in my arms.

"This is Donut, our little dog." I said, untangling Donut from his blanket and placing him on the floor. He immediately began to explore and he walked over to Olena.

"Donut?" She asked, a confused look crossing her face, Dimitri snorted.

"Rose's favourite food is Donuts." Dimitri explained, chuckling lightly as I shoot him a deadly look.

"Ah I see, well he's adorable." Olena said, as Donut rested his head on her shoulder and looked up into her eyes.

"That sounds like your grandmother." Olena said referring to the creaking on the stairs. Dimitri took my hand in his and began to rub soothing circles on my hand.

"Dimka?" The elderly woman asked with a very pronounced Russian accent. Dimitri replied in Russian and got up of the sofa to embrace his grandmother, it was such a heart melting sight. The pair of them had a conversation in Russian with Olena smiling at the two of them. I heard my name mentioned and Dimitri's grandmother turned around to look at me, her brow creased immediately and she scowled at me. Not quite the impression I had wanted to make on her.

"Grandma this is Rose, Rose this is my Grandmother Yeva." Dimitri said pulling me over to where they were standing. I smiled sweetly at the woman, ignoring her obvious disgust at me.

"It's nice to meet you Yeva." I Said, holding my hand out to shake. I got the feeling there was no way this woman would want to go around hugging me.

"Hm." She said in reply and walked over to the sofa, leaving Dimitri and myself standing by the doorway both of us looking confused and hurt.

"MaMa, do you have anything to eat? We're both starving." Dimitri said, turning to face his mother who was glaring at his grandmother.

'The girl needs to eat for the baby." Yeva spat out glaring at me. I spun around in complete shock, what the hell was she talking about?

"Excuse me?" I asked, my brow furrowed.

"You know what I'm talking about." Yeva replied, staring pointedly down at my stomach.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I replied, crossing my arms over my stomach.

"You're pregnant." She replied, glaring at me still.

"I'll make something for you two to eat, why don't you both go up and unpack. Dimitri you're both staying in your old room."

Dimitri didn't say anything he just nodded and walked out of the room, I quickly followed him staring down at my feet.

Dimitri didn't say anything, he just grabbed our luggage and went up the stairs leaving me to just follow him. I followed him into what was supposedly his room, the walls were painted a dark blue and the carpet was black, the room was pretty empty apart from a large oak bed which was situated in the middle of the far war, there was also an oak bookshelf full of Dimitri's western novels. Dimitri walked over to the built in cupboards and put down our bags, he then turned to face me.

"Roza, what's going on?" Heasked, his arms crossed against his chest and his jaw clenched.

"What do you mean?" I asked, truly confused as to why Dimitri was acting like this.

"What do I mean? Roza, isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious? Comrade I really don't know what you're talking about." I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't play games with me Roza." He hissed, his voice turning dangerously low, I had never seen this side of Dimitri before.

"What are you talking about?" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You're pregnant why didn't you tell me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Pregnant? He was listening to what his grandmother had been saying? She was mad! There was no way I was pregnant, I couldn't. I may have all the symptoms but Dimitri's the only one I've ever slept with.

"I'm not pregnant." I said, the tears finally spilling over the edge. Why was he doing this to me? He knew how I felt about not being able to give him a family.

"Rose, you've been throwing up, tired and emotional and my grandmother says you are."

"Oh, well if your grandmother says so I must be!" I snapped, swiping furiously at the tears which were streaming down my face.

"My grandmother has a sixth sense, she can see things." Dimitri spat, his voice tight. I hated him being like this with me.

I couldn't be pregnant could I? I thought to myself. I definitely felt different and I had been crying a lot lately, in fact everything I had been feeling lately related to being pregnant.

"Where are you going?" I cried as Dimitri stalked out the room, his face contorted with anger. He didn't answer me. I curled up on the bed and wrapped my arms tightly around my stomach, why was Dimitri being like this? He should be supporting me not arguing with me, I thought he had always wanted children. My hands rubbed small circles on my stomach, trying to soothe it, I felt like it was doing flips. If I had eaten anything recently I had no doubt I would have been hovering over a toilet bringing it right back up.

I don't know how long I was laying on that bed, it felt like hours but it may have only been a few minutes. Dimitri stormed back into the room and threw something at me.

"Take it." He spat, leaning against the bedroom door. I sat up on the bed and looked at the package, it was a pregnancy test.

"Where's the bathroom?" I whispered, not daring to look Dimitri in the eyes.

"Next door to your left." He said and opened the door for me. I obediently walked out of the room and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I looked down at the package in my hands, I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I quickly read the instructions and pee'd on the stick, then came the hard part. Waiting. Anyone who knew me could tell you how impatient I am and right now I wasn't about to change that. Each minute ticked by slowly, I thought of Dimitri sitting in his bedroom alone, I wondered if I should be with him when I read the results but after the way he had just acted I decided I would keep this to myself.

When the time was finally up I picked the stick up in my shaking hands and turned it over, my breath caught in my throat as I read the results. I Rosemarie Hathaway was pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's baby.

I walked back into the room, a large smile across my face, I had the test gripped tightly in my hand. As I entered the room I saw Dimitri sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, I dropped the test in front of him and stood next to him waiting for him to read it. He finally looked up and picked the test up.

"Whose is it?" He asked, grinding his teeth together.

"Yours." I cried. fiercely looking him in the yes.

"Don't lie to me Roza, it's his isn't it Adrian's?."

"I'm not lying! Adrian's my friend Dimitri, nothing more." I shouted, tears rolling rapidly down my face.

"I know we can't have children together Rose, don't lie to me like this."

"This baby is yours!" I cried, grabbing Dimitri's hand and placing it on my still flat stomach. He flinched and looked up at me with raging eyes.

"Don't lie to me Rose, that baby is not mine!" He shouted and stormed out of the room.

I collapsed onto the bed and cried my heart out, how could he do this to me, to us? I wrapped my arms tightly around my stomach to protect my baby, our baby. I know how ridiculous it must sound to Dimitri but I wasn't lying, this baby was his, our own little miracle. It must have been because of me being shadow kissed, Lissa had healed my moroi side which must mean I now have more Moroi then dhampir in me.

Tears were still streaming down my face as my head began to throb, I moved my hands up to grasp my head, my eyesight was going blurry and the nausea was rising in my stomach. I was scared, what was happening to me? I had never felt such pain. My eyesight began to darken and a cold chill set over my body, whilst my head was burning up.

"Dimitri." I whispered as the darkness finally took over me and I fell into an abyss of darkness.

**Review please :)**

**yaay, a little Dimitri is on the way! Let hope the big Russian bad ass mans up and realises it's his baby.  
**

**Toodles XO

* * *

  
**


	9. Hospital

**A/N: Another chapter for you! Aren't I a nice person :) haha**

**All your reviews spurred me on to write, although I am now half asleep so sorry for any mistakes! **

**Keep up the reviews please :'D **

**Anyways I'm off to bed :D!**

**Toodles XO**

* * *

**Donut**

**Hospital **

**Rose's P.O.V: **

I woke up to bright lights surrounding me and the sound of a machine beeping in the background, where the hell was I? I opened my eyes to find myself lying in an empty room surrounded by machines and Olena.

"What's going on?" I whispered, staring confusedly around the room. There was a very apparent lack of my Russian god.

"Oh Rose, you're awake dear." Olena say, looking up at me with big sad eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, the last thing I could remember was crying my eyes out after Dimitri stormed out of the room.

"You collapsed." Olena said, sitting forward in her chair and looking me in the eyes.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked, resting my hands on my stomach. Although this baby was only tiny and Dimitri already hated it, I loved it.

"They think the baby's fine and you're around four weeks pregnant."

I smiled to myself and rubbed my flat stomach where mine and Dimitri's baby was growing.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked, looking around the room in hope I'd missed him.

"He's staying at his sisters'." She replied, a sad look crossing her face.

"Olena I know you won't believe me but this baby is his, I love Dimitri I would never cheat on him."

"Mistakes happen, I understand."

"I didn't cheat on him!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Calm down Rose, you getting worked up is not good for the baby." Olena said, taking one of my hands. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down.

"Olena please believe me, this baby is Dimitri's and I think I know how." I said, squeezing my eyes tight shut, hoping Olena would believe me.

"How?" She asked, I felt her tense up.

"I'm shadow kissed." I said, turning my head to look at Olena with blurry eyes.

"What does that mean?" Olena asked, raising one eyebrow. Damn why could everyone but me do that?

"I died once. My best friend Lissa is a spirit user and she healed me but when she healed me she healed my Moroi side which means I am now more Moroi then Dhampir."

"I don't understand."

"Nobody really does, that's the problem. Look it's the only explanation I can think of because I know I have not cheated on Dimitri, I love him and I would die for him, I would never break his heart."

"Okay Rose, I believe you. I can see it in your eyes you love my son and I can tell you're not lying you are too easily read."

Finally my lack of a guardian mask had got me somewhere.

"Do you think Dimitri will listen to me?" I asked, breaking the growing silence between myself and Olena.

"He loves you so he will just give him time to calm down."

"Thank you for believing me."

"Thank you for making me a grandmother again."

I smiled at what she had said, the baby. I Rosemarie Hathaway was going to be a mother, oh shit. I really need to stop swearing or we'll end up with a swearing little monster. My imagination ran away with itself as I thought of me and Dimitri with our baby, a boy or a girl we loved it. I came up with various different scenarios in my head; the baby's birthday, playing in the park with it and play dates with the baby and Lissa and Christians children. I couldn't wait. I was pulled away from my happy little imaginary family when the door opened.

In walked a man in his late forties and wearing a white surgical coat, he addressed Olena in Russian and continued talking to her, I heard my name mentioned a few times within their conversation. Their conversation finally dried up and the doctor turned towards me, he smiled widely at me and then turned to leave.

"What did he say?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"He said you can go home as soon as you want but you must keep calm and you are not allowed to fly for another month, he also said you'd be best to book up an appointment with him in a couple of weeks to check the baby's process." Olena explained, smiling kindly up at me.

"A month?" I cried, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Yes, it's for the baby's safety Rose."

"I know it's just a long time to be away from home, I want Lissa." I whispered bursting into tears. Olena stood up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Calm down, for the baby's sake."

I took her advice and tried to calm myself down, I had do get through this for my baby. I had to be strong with or without Dimitri.

When I had stopped crying I changed out of my hospital gown and back into my clothes.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, as we walked out of the hospital and into the darkness of the night.

"You're going to go home and rest and then I'll call Dimitri in the morning and ask him to come over and talk to you like the adult he is." Olena said, taking my arm and directing me towards her car.

"Does Dimitri know about this?" I asked as I climbed into the car beside her.

"No, he left before I found you." She said, turning her attention towards the road. I slumped down in my seat and wrapped my arms around my stomach, I was ridiculously tired.

I was woken up as soon as we arrived back at Olena's house, the house no longer looked as inviting to me as it had earlier, now it was just full of heartbreak and sadness. I climbed out of the car and followed Olena into the house.

"You must be hungry." Olena said, alerting me to the hunger that was eating away at me.

"I am." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Why don't you go and get changed into something more comfortable and I'll warm you up some soup."

"That sounds great, thank you."

I quickly changed into my silk pyjama's, marginally happier to be comfortable, once I was ready I walked back downstairs and found my way to the kitchen, Olena and Donut were in there.

"Take a seat." Olena said, smiling at me.

I took a seat at the table and Donut laid down at my feet, rubbing his nose against my bare foot. Olena placed a bowl of soup and some bread in front of me and I quickly devoured it, eating it in a greedy manner. I was pregnant I was allowed to be a pig. Once I was finished Olena sent me off to bed with Donut.

When I was back up in Dimitri's room I snuggled up under the duvet and pulled Donut against me, his nose nuzzled into my neck, making me smile. I rested one hand on my stomach and peacefully fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke to the joys of morning sickness, I ran down to the shared bathroom and brought up all of last nights meal, what a waste that had been. Once I was finished I brushed my teeth and scraped my hair into a messy bun, just in case I felt the need to throw up again. I walked back into Dimitri's room and grabbed Donut, he was wide awake and needed his morning toilet stop. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by Olena as I reached the bottom.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"Sick but other then that not too bad." I replied, smiling shyly at her.

"Ah, I remember that all too well. My morning sickness was the worst with Dimitri."

"Oh great."

"Here let me take Donut, there's someone in the living room who wants to talk to you."

I handed Donut over to Olena and made my way into the living room, I was intrigued as to who it was that would want to talk to me. I pushed the door open and my breath hitched in my throat as I saw who was waiting for me. Dimitri. He was sat slumped on the sofa, his hair was a mess and his eyes had bags under them, he was also still wearing the same clothes he had had on yesterday. He looked up at me when I entered the room, his expression didn't change, he still looked hurt. I stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure what to do or say.

"We need to talk." Dimitri finally said, motioning for me to take the seat next to him. I walked over and sat down next to him, as far away as I could get.

We both sat their in silence for a couple of minutes, both of us staring at the floor.

"I don't know where to begin." Dimitri finally said, looking up at me with his eyes full of hurt.

"I don't know either but what I do know is this baby is yours." I said, pointing to my stomach.

"How Rose, how is it possible?" He asked, I saw a glint of hope in his eyes. I explained to him my theory and watched as his face stayed impassive, he had put his guardian mask on.

"You really think that baby's mine?" He asked, staring at my stomach.

"No Dimitri, I don't think. I know it is." I said, nervously chewing on my lip. Dimitri looked up at me and he smiled.

"I believe you Roza, I know you can't lie to me." He said, his eyes filling with joy and happiness.

"Really?" I asked shocked at how quickly he'd believed me.

"I love you Roza and I trust you and I'm sorry about last night and how I acted." He said scooting towards me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I grabbed his other hand and placed it on my stomach.

"It's okay, you were right to doubt it. I went to the hospital last night.." I began but I was cut off by Dimitri.

"Why? Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing my stomach lovingly with his hand.

"Yes I just passed out, anyways the doctor said I'm four weeks along and the baby is fine, he wants me to make another appointment soon oh and I can't fly for another month."

"We can stay here. Are you sure you and the baby are okay?" He asked, placing a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"We're fine. I love you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered, closing the small gap in between our lips.

The kiss was sweet, loving and filled with a hundred unspoken words. I smiled against Dimitri's lips and kissed him back, that was until my stomach started do flips. I quickly pulled away from Dimitri and I was met with his hurt eyes.

"Sorry." I gasped out as I tore myself from his hold and ran to the bathroom with my hand clamped firmly over my mouth. As I lent over the toilet enjoying morning sickness I felt Dimitri kneel down next to me and begin to rub soothing circles on my back. Once I was finished I fell backwards and collapsed into Dimitri's strong arms.

"I'm sorry." I moaned, resting my head back on his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Roza." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up and have some breakfast then we can take Donut out for his morning walk."

_Review please :)_

_XO

* * *

  
_


	10. Telling Lissa

**A/N: WOW! that is all I can say about your reviews, apart from the fact that I love you all! :D **

**I hope this chapter settles a few things for a couple of you who said Rose shouldn't have forgiven Dimitri that easily :)**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Review please :D

* * *

**

**Donut **

**Telling Lissa**

**Rose's P.O.V: **

"Donut!" Dimitri called from the front door holding our puppy's lead in his hand. I giggled at Donut came bounding out of the living room and jumped up at Dimitri's leg.

"Good boy." Dimitri said, bending down to pat Donut's head. I pulled on my hat and gloves and turned back around to see Dimitri watching me with Donut cuddled up in his arms, they were such an adorable sight.

"Roza, are you warm enough?" Dimitri asked, staring at me with concerned eyes. Warm enough? Jesus bloody Christ, I looked like a sausage roll I had so many layers on.

"Comrade I'm fine and don't you even think about being this overprotective about me for the next eight months." I said, reaching up on my very tip toes to kiss the tip of his nose.

"It's for yours and the baby's good." He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Come on." I said, opening the front door and pulling Dimitri out, it was time to bring our devil dog on his daily walk.

Dimitri and I walked down to the park in silence whilst Donut trotted happily along in front of us still on his lead. I smiled to myself as I realised how damn perfect my life is, I had everything I had ever wanted; Dimitri, A puppy and now a baby. Dimitri had hurt me yesterday when we had argued but I knew why he had acted the way he had acted, if our roles had been switched I would have probably acted the same way. This baby was a miracle one that went again all Dhampir history, I could understand why Dimitri didn't believe me at first but I'm thankful that he has talked to me and realised that this baby is his, ours.

"What are you thinking about Roza?" Dimitri asked as he pushed open the tall iron gates which lead into the park.

"You, me, Donut and the baby." I said, smiling widely up at him.

"I love you Roza and I'm so sorry about how I acted when you told me, I should have believed you."

"No Dimitri you had reason to doubt me, we've been brought up believing it's impossible for two Dhampirs to conceive a child."

"I know that Roza but I should have had faith in you and our relationship."

"Lets just forget about it Comrade, it's in the past and all that matters now is the four of us."

Dimitri came to a halt and tugged on my hand, making me stop, he spun me around to face him and pressed his luscious lips to my own, the kiss was filled with all the unspoken words of love. God he really was a bloody god. We were pulled back to reality by Donut barking at us. Donut stood there staring up at us, oblivious to the fact we had just been sharing a really romantic and intimate kiss, he just wanted us to hurry up and play ball with him.

"Let him off his lead." I said, pulling the tennis ball out of Dimitri's coat pocket.

"Roza, I don't think that's a very good idea." He warned, still keeping a tight grip on the lead.

"Comrade, I'm a hormonal wreck right now if you don't let the puppy off the lead I will break down in tears right here." I warned, feeling my eyes prickle.

"Please tell me you're not going to be like this for the next eight months." Dimitri whispered bending down to unhook Donut's lead.

"Don't moan, you should have thought about the consequences before you started going at it like a rabbit." I snapped, watching Donut bound after the tennis ball.

"As I seem to recall you were rather up for it yourself." Dimitri whispered huskily in my ear, making my breath hitch. God I was so bloody horny, stupid pregnancy. Dimitri chuckled at my reaction and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you." He mumbled, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I love you too." I said, catching sight of Donut running towards us.

Dimitri and myself played catch while Donut tried to get the ball from our grip, he was getting rather annoyed. I threw the ball towards Dimitri, aiming it lower this time to give Donut more of a chance of catching the ball. Unfortunately my aim wasn't very good. Everything seemed to snap into slow motion as I watched the tennis ball hurl towards Dimitri's crotch. As soon as it hit Dimitri doubled up in pain and hit the ground, meanwhile Donut grabbed the ball and started running across the filed. I ran over to Dimitri and knelt down beside him.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to do that." I said, helping him to stand up.

"Honestly Roza, If you didn't want anymore kids all you had to do was say." He groaned, bracing himself against my shoulder.

I reached down and cupped my hand around Dimitri's crotch, massaging it.

"Roza, please." He moaned, breathily heavily.

"I'm sorry, I'm horny and we can't have sex at your mothers." I said, pulling my hand back.

"I'm sorry Roza, we'll figure something out." He whispered, pushing my hair back and kissing me.

"We need to tell Lissa about the baby." I said, pulling my lips away from Dimitri earning a growl from him.

"We do, we can call her when we get back if you'd like?"

"Yes please." I cried, almost jumping up and down. Lissa was going to be so excited, the only thing I was worried about was her shopping.

I walked over to a bench and wiped off the snow before I sat down, Dimitri followed me once he had thrown the ball again for Donut.

"Roza, when we get back I don't want you to go back to work." Dimitri said, staring down at his shoes. The slimy git, he knew what my reaction to this would be.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Roza please, it's not safe for you or the baby and if I lost you both I don't know what I'd do." He said, still not daring to meet my eyes.

"Dimitri, I'm not giving up work. I'll give up my guardian duties and maybe just maybe I'll ask Lissa if I can only work three days a week, okay?" I asked, taking one of Dimitri's hands in mine. I understood where he was coming from but there really was no way I was completely giving up work.

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get out of you." He said, looking up at me to smile. I would do everything I could to keep our baby safe, it was my job.

"I'm hungry." I said, breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"Okay, I'll get Donut then we'll go home and get some lunch then call Lissa." Dimitri said, standing up and calling for Donut.

"I don't think he's coming." I pointed out as Donut looked over at us, dropped the ball out of his mouth and then began running in the opposite direction.

"Shit, stay here I don't want you running." Dimitri said, taking off across the field. I would have argued with him but the thought of sitting here and watching him chase Donut was just too good to pass up.

I watched as Donut run the whole perimeter of the football pitch with Dimitri in tow, I had to burst out laughing as Dimitri tripped over something and landed face first in the snow, at this point Donut turned around to watch, as soon as Dimitri was back on his feet he took off again. Eventually Donut began to run towards where I sat doubled over with laughter, as soon as he reached the bench I was sitting on he stopped and looked up at me with one ear up and one ear down. I leant down and scooped him up in my arms, whilst wiping the tears of laughter out of my eyes.

"That dog, bloody hates me." Dimitri panted, as he finally reached where I sat with Donut sitting in my lap.

"Aw, Donut doesn't hate anyone." I said, kissing the top of the puppy's head.

"He loves you." Dimitri said, quickly hooking Donut's lead to his collar just in case he decided on making another great escape.

"Yeah, he loves you too in his own way." I said, grabbing Dimitri's hand and walking out of the park, Donut's lead in my other hand.

"Well he has a funny way of showing it." He said, glaring down at Donut.

"Don't be mean to the dog, you better not be like this with your child if it throws up on you." I said, mock horror across my face.

"Our child will love me."

"Oh, you're so sure of that?" I asked, attempting to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I do know that because the child's discipline shall be in place, unlike the puppy's."

Ah, he had a point I hadn't really had much time lately to attempt to discipline Donut, I guess I would have to try whilst I knitted booties for the baby. Hah! Yeah, It was never going to happen.

When we got home Dimitri got some food for Donut whilst I pee'd, stupid pregnancy bladder, and then stuffed my face. Olena had left some soup on the stove for us, which I quickly devoured along with Dimitri's portion.

"Uhm Roza, where's my lunch?" Dimitri asked, looking into the empty saucepan.

"The baby's hungry." I said, giving him the most innocent expression I could muster.

"Bloody hell Roza, you're going to eat us out or house and home."

"I'm pregnant!" I huffed in response, he should be glad I still had my appetite what with the fact that I had to carry a baby around for eight months and then push it out of my… uhmm yeah. I shall cross that bridge when I come to it.

"I'm sorry." He immediately said, picking up on my tone of voice.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch." I whispered, swiping angrily at the tears which were beginning to roll down my cheeks.

"Oh Roza." Dimitri said and sat next to me, wrapping his strong arms around my shaking body. "Why don't we call Lissa?"

"Really? But what about your lunch?" I asked, my mood flipping again.

"I can wait, come on lets tell Lissa."

I sat on the floor in the living room, in between Dimitri's legs, his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and Donut lay on my thigh.

"Ready?" I asked, as I punched in the last digit of Lissa's number and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello?" Christian's voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Sparky!" I cried, actually happy to hear his voice. This pregnancy was doing strange things to me.

"Rose, is that you?" He asked, sounding slightly unnerved, Dimitri chuckled.

"No, it's Rose's twin, of course it's me you twat! Now, where's Lissa?"

"She's in the shower." He answered, sounding rather confused.

"Well bring the phone up to her." I demanded, resting my head against Dimitri's chest.

"She's in the shower." Christian repeated, Donut growled at the phone.

"Christian, I'm pretty sure you've seen your wife naked before, if not why are you such a frigid arse?" I snapped, beginning to get impatient.

"Fine, I'll take the phone up to her just stop being so pissy!" I could hear him stomping up the stairs in the background.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa almost shouted down the phone. I laughed to myself and Donut barked his greeting. "Aw, is that Donut? Hi baby."

"Liss are you talking to my puppy?" I asked, smiling at the phone.

"Yes, he's a very cute puppy."

"Agreed. Now Lissa I have something to tell you, are you sitting down?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sitting on the bathroom rug, wrapped in a very skimpy towel so could you please hurry up?"

"Please don't mention your skimpy towel, Dimitri can hear you."

"Opps, sorry. Hi Dimitri!" She called, sounding rather embarrassed.

"Hello Lissa." He chuckled, his hands rubbing my stomach.

"Lissa, I'm pregnant." I said, sighing out a breath of relief.

"You're what?" She asked, sounding slightly dazed.

"I'm pregnant Lissa, you know a baby."

"Oh my god!" She squealed down the phone, almost deafening us.

"It's Dimitri's." I also added in.

"But, how?" She asked, sounding confused. I explained to Lissa my theory as to how I had gotten pregnant with another Dhampir's baby. Once I had finished my explaining Lissa went back to squealing her congratulations. I smiled to myself as my best friend started listing the things she was going to buy for the baby.

After saying goodbye to Lissa and promising we would be home for Christmas, I turned around and sat in Dimitri's lap whilst I crushed my lips to his. Donut jumped up into my lap and rested his head against my stomach.

"I love you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Dimitri said, kissing me back before we were interrupted by the front door slamming.

_Thank you for reading, Review please? :)_

_XO

* * *

  
_


	11. Christmas Shopping

**A/N: A longer Chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I love you all, in a non-pervy way of course :)**

**Anyways, keep up with your reviewing :)**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Donut**

**Christmas shopping**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

"Anyone home?" Olena's voice echoed throughout the hallway, she must have been speaking English for my benefit. Donut barked in response, jumped off of my lap and ran out to greet Olena. I climbed off of Dimitri's lap whilst giving him one last peck on the lips, and walked out into the hall to greet Olena.

"Hello." I said, walking into the hall and smiling widely at Olena, she had bags of shopping in her hands, as I reached forward to grab some from her Dimitri pulled my shoulders back.

"Roza, you're not picking up heavy bags." He said, frowning at me.

"You can't wrap me up in cotton wool you know!" I cried, crossing my arms fiercely over my chest.

"Calm down Rose, Dimitri's just trying to keep you and the baby safe. Just take things slowly for this month, adjust to being pregnant then you can argue with Dimitri about what he is and isn't allowing you to do." Olena said, putting down the bags and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Thank you Olena, I think Dimitri's offering to unpack the shopping for you." I said, smirking at Dimitri.

"Thank you Dimka, I'm going to take a shower then I'll start dinner. Viktoria will be home tonight."

I followed Dimitri in the kitchen and watched as the notorious bad ass unpacked his mother's food shopping.

"You know Roza you could unpack some things like bread." Dimitri said, glaring at me.

"I can't Comrade, you heard your mother she said I need to take this month slowly and adjust to being pregnant. Besides this is good practice for you for when we get home."

"Why won't you be unpacking the shopping?" He asked, placing the bread in the bread bin.

"Because Comrade, I will be sitting with my feet up whilst our baby grows inside me, you shall be doing all the work."

"I'm starting to regret this."

"Can we go Christmas shopping tomorrow?" I asked, my mood heightening at the thought of shopping. Dimitri groaned. "Please Comrade, we can look at baby stuff too."

"I suppose, we really do need to start shopping and I could get my family's presents now instead of having to send them over."

"Exactly, it's perfect." I replied, grabbing a biscuit from the opened tin Dimitri was pouring new biscuits into.

I left Dimitri unpacking the rest of the shopping and I walked into the living room, I grabbed a DVD and curled up on the sofa with Donut. It wasn't until the titles started playing when I realised I'd put on Titanic, I was so going to be in floods of tears by the end of this. Halfway through the film Dimitri walked in to find me crying silently with Donut crushed against my chest.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He asked, running over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I just got upset watching this and knowing that he's going to die and leave her heartbroken." I gasped out in between the tears.

"Roza." Dimitri groaned, rubbing my back to try to calm me down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, burrowing my head in Dimitri's chest.

"Roza, you have nothing to apologise for."

"Bloody hell Dimka, why do you always have women crying all over you?" A girls voice asked from the doorway. Dimitri turned around and his face lit up, the girl standing at the door was around my own age and looked very much like Dimitri.

"Viki!" He cried, smiling widely up at her, she walked over and gave Dimitri a quick hug.

"Viki, this is Rose, Rose this is my sister Viktoria but she prefers to be called Viki." Dimitri said, introducing us.

"It's so good to finally meet you!" Viki cried, flinging her arms around my neck sending me falling backwards against the back of the chair.

"Viki, be careful with Roza please." Dimitri said, pulling his sister off of me."

"It's nice to meet you too." I said, smiling widely up at her.

"Sorry about that, I got a little bit too excited." She said, looking rather embarrassed.

"It's fine honestly." I said, turning to look at Dimitri.

"What?" He asked, confused to my look.

"Aren't you going to tell her?" I asked, attempting to raise my eyebrow. Eyebrows are evil things.

"Tell me what?" Viki asked, looking from me to Dimitri.

"Viki, you're going to be an aunt. Rose is pregnant with my baby." Dimitri said, his face glowing.

"Bloody hell, how?" Viki asked, her eyes widening.

"Language Viki." Dimitri chided, glaring at his younger sister.

I explained to Viki our theory as to how I got pregnant, she took it all in. When I was finished she enveloped me in another hug, this time it wasn't so violent.

Donut woke up as Viki pulled away from me, he looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Oh my god, he's adorable!" Viki squealed, stroking Donut's head.

"He is isn't he, his names Donut." I said, handing him over to Viki.

"Hello Donut." She cooed, tickling his stomach.

I glanced over at Dimitri and met his eyes, he smiled at me making my heart skip a beat. Things were just perfect for us right now. Dimitri, Viki and myself spent the rest of the afternoon just talking, the two siblings were catching up on the last few years they had missed of each others lives. Viki was working at a human's school as a PE teacher, she also had a crush on her colleague, I must admit he did sound rather dishy.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" I asked, leaning my head against Dimitri's arm.

"We can't be together, I'm a Dhampir and he's a human." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Dimitri had attempted to tune out of this conversation, he said he didn't need to know about his sister's love life.

"Sod that, you kind of love him right and you think he feels the same way?" I asked, some emotion rising up inside me.

"Yes, I think so." She replied, playing with a cushion.

"Right then that's all that matters, who cares what anyone else thinks?" I cried, shocked at my own little outburst.

"Roza, since when did you turn into a romantic person?" Dimitri asked, looking at me with amused eyes.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "It's this bloody pregnancy, I swear it must be."

Dimitri and Viki burst out laughing at my little outburst, I just glared at them in return.

The dinner went well, Yeva was out visiting friends which was extremely lucky for us. The Belikov's made me feel welcome and a part of their family, I loved them already.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against his body, we were laying in bed.

"Yes Comrade?" I replied, placing my hands on top of his on my stomach.

"Are you going to tell your mother?" He asked, resting his head on my shoulder.

"No, she's never been a part of my life why should she be a part of my child's life?" I had already made my mind up on that topic, my mother had never been a mother towards me therefore I wouldn't treat her like one.

"If you're sure Roza."

"I am."

"I love you."

"I love you too and I think your family are amazing." I whispered, closing my eyes, I was so tried.

"I think you're amazing." Dimitri whispered in my ear, his tone seductive.

"We're not having sex in the same house as your mother."

"Roza, I can't go a whole month without sex." Dimitri groaned, his hands travelling from my stomach to my breasts.

"Stop it Comrade." I warned him as he began to kneed my breasts.

"No." I whispered, pressing kisses to my neck.

I pulled my foot up the bed and kicked it backwards, I successfully hit my target.

"Shit, Roza!" Dimitri cried, pulling away from me.

"I told you I wasn't in the mood." I said, wrapping the duvet around me and falling into a peaceful sleep whilst Dimitri sat cradling his now throbbing crotch.

I woke up to find Dimitri on the other side of the bed facing away from me, I felt guilty for what I had done to him last night but if he had carried on the way he was going we would have inevitably ended up having sex. I rolled over to Dimitri's side of the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist whilst snuggling up against his back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, rubbing Dimitri's leg with my foot.

"Roza?" He asked, his voice sounding sleepy.

"Well I'm hardly going to be Donut." I pointed out.

Dimitri rolled over to face me, he had his guardian mask on.

"I'm sorry about what I did last night." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm not forgiving you that easily." Dimitri said, glaring down at me. I was about to snap a witty come back at him when I felt my stomach muscles clench and nausea roll over me. I quickly jumped off of the bed and ran to the bathroom my hand clamped firmly over my mouth.

One of Dimitri's hands held back my hair whilst the other one rubbed soothing circles on my back. Once I had successfully emptied the contents of my stomach I fell back into Dimitri's waiting arms, I was exhausted.

"Are you okay?" He asked, lightly rubbing my stomach.

"I still feel sick." I moaned, resting my head against Dimitri's toned chest.

"I'm sorry Roza."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For getting you pregnant."

"Don't be sorry, this baby is the best thing that's ever happened to me aside from you and Donut."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Once I was sure my morning sickness had disappeared I followed Dimitri into the bedroom and got dressed, I put on my favourite skinny jeans, since I knew I wouldn't be able to fit into them in a couple of months, and my T-shirt which says 'Disney gave me unrealistic expectations of Men, Hair and Pumpkins'. Once I was dressed I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and sat in the bed watching Dimitri pull on his jeans and plain T-shirt. Once he was dressed Dimitri walked over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"I love you." He whispered and pressed a kiss to my lips. I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck and kissed him back.

"I love you too." I said, pulling back and resting my forehead against his. Dimitri ducked his head and pressed a kiss to my flat stomach, he whispered something in Russian.

"What are you two up to today?" Olena asked, placing a large plate of toast down on the table. I grabbed a dry slice of toast and began to nibble on it.

"We're going to start our Christmas shopping." Dimitri said, taking three slices of toast for himself.

"That will be nice. Are you okay Rose?" She said, sitting across from me.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit sick." I said, taking another small bite from my slice of toast.

"Ah, the dry toast should help. I used to get really bad sickness with Dimitri but it used to be true to it's name and only last during the mornings." Olena said, loading up her own plate with toast.

"Where's Viki?" Dimitri asked, once he had finished his mouthful.

"She's already gone to work, she looked really nervous." Olena said, a worried look crossing her face.

Shit, she'd actually taken my advice? Bugger.

Once I had finished my measly slice of toast I grabbed Donut's lead and clipped it to his collar, once I had done that I grabbed my hand bag and shoved my toothbrush in it just in case.

"You ready?" Dimitri asked, walking into the hallway.

"Yeah." I said, pulling on my coat, gloves, scarf and hat. Dimitri pulled on his own coat and gloves and grabbed a hold of Donut's lead.

"I thought we could visit the next town, they have a good shopping place and a market." Dimitri said, grabbing the car keys.

"That sounds wonderful." I said, grabbing a hold of Dimitri hand. We called our goodbyes to Olena and climbed into the car.

"I'm not listening to this." I said, turning over the music station. As much as I loved Dimitri I could not put up with his taste in music.

"Roza, I liked that song." He moaned.

"Well I didn't and neither did Donut or the baby therefore you are outnumbered."

"Donut and the baby do not like your kind of music." He replied.

"Shut up Comrade, I'm the one with a baby growing inside me therefore I get to choose the music."

Dimitri didn't say anything to that, he just grunted slightly.

Dimitri parked the car down a side street and grabbed a hold of Donut, I took his other hand and followed him into the biggest market I had ever seen. The market was inside and was bustling with people, there were stalls selling all sorts.

"Wow, this is amazing." I said, trying to take in the sights around me.

"It is isn't it." Dimitri agreed, pulling me against his side and wrapping an arm around my waist. We walked around all the stalls, luckily I wasn't feeling as sick because the smells coming from the food stalls were extremely pungent and were filling my nostrils. There were stalls full of knick knacks and clothes, it was a beautiful sight. I had so far only bought a present for Lissa, I had bought her some beautiful silks which I knew she would love.

"I'm hungry." I said, as we reached the final row of stalls. Donut also looked like he could do with something to eat and a rest.

"Come on, I know a nice little restaurant." Dimitri said, pulling me out of the crowds. Once we reached the restaurant Dimitri started talking in Russian to the waiter, who seated us and got a bowl of water for Donut. I took a look at my menu and realised I didn't have a clue what any of the food was.

"I can't read the menu." I moaned, glaring at Dimitri, he chuckled at me.

"Why don't I order you the same as what I'm getting?" Dimitri asked, taking my hand which was lying on top of the table.

"Yes please." I said, intertwining our fingers.

Dimitri ordered Borcsh for both of us, I had no idea what the hell it was.

"Are you feeling better?" Dimitri asked, his brow creasing with worry.

"I'm fine, stop worrying! You're going to get wrinkles." I said, smiling at him.

"You stress me out Roza, I love you too much."

"I love you too."

"So what are we going to call the baby?"

"I don't think we should choose until we at least have a picture of a scan and know the sex." I stated, rubbing my stomach with my spare hand.

"That sounds good but I was thinking.." Dimitri said, not finishing his sentence.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, taking a sip of my water.

"Well I was wondering if we could name the baby something Russian." He said, looking down at the table cloth.

"Dimitri, that sounds fantastic." I said, smiling widely at him.

"Thank you Roza."

The meal finally arrived and I found out what Borcsh was, it was a soup made if Beet and Meat and was served with a sour cream sauce.

"Do you like it?" Dimitri asked, looking up from his food.

"It's delicious." I replied, around my mouthful of food. Dimitri got the hint and didn't bother with anymore conversation. Once we had finished our soups Dimitri ordered bliny pancakes for desert which were served with honey, it was gorgeous.

"Did you enjoy that?" Dimitri asked, once he had paid the bill and we were back on the streets.

"It was really nice." I replied, pulling Dimitri into a pet shop.

"Oh my god!" I squealed as I picked up a little Santa's hat for a dog, Donut would look so cute in that! "I have to get this."

"Roza, the dog isn't a toy." Dimitri said, shaking his head at the hat.

"I know that but this hat is just so cute and it will keep his little head warm."

"fine but you're not dressing the baby up in ridiculous outfits."

"I won't do that, Lissa will do that." I pointed out, sticking my tongue out at Dimitri, he just groaned and shock his head at me.

Once we had paid for the hat I pulled Dimitri and Donut into a clothes shop. _(A/N: Lets says for the sake of the story that dogs are allowed in shops) _I trailed the clothing rails, wondering if there was any point in buying something for myself since I wouldn't be able to fit into it soon.

"Shit." Dimitri cursed, pulling my attention away from the shoes I was looking at.

"What?" I asked, turning around to face Dimitri and Donut.

"He's just pee'd on that dress." Dimitri said, nodding his head towards a gorgeous flowing dress which looked very expensive.

"Shit, lets go."

"Go?"

"Yes Comrade, they haven't realised so lets just get out of here as quick as possible." I said, pushing him towards the door.

"I can't believe you." Dimitri said as we turned into the next street.

"Oh sh, I've just saved us a lot of money be thankful." I stated, spotting a baby store.

"Can we go in there?" I asked, looking up at Dimitri with hopeful eyes.

"Okay but we're leaving Donut outside." He replied, tying Donut up to a tree.

Once we were in the shop I didn't know where to look first, the place was packed with baby clothes, accessories and prams.

"Whoa." I breathed out, looking around the store in amazement.

"There's so much." Dimitri said.

We spent a long while looking at all the small baby clothes, both picking up ones we liked. Dimitri had to stop me from almost buying a fury bear outfit for the baby. Dimitri eventually pulled me out of the store and we grabbed a very annoyed looking Donut.

"I'm sorry Donut." I said, picking him up. He yelped in response and licked my face. "Can we go in one more shop and then go home?" I asked, feeling exhausted by now.

"Okay, good luck telling Donut that." Dimitri said, taking a hold of my hand.

"He'll be fine, I'll give him his new hat later and he'll forgive me."

"You're a strange one Roza. Which shop do you want to go in?"

"I thought we could go in that furniture shop and have a quick look at the nursery furniture."

"That sounds good, hear give me Donut and I'll tie him up."

After a lot of arguing with Donut, Dimitri finally managed to tie him up.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked as he walked into the shop and walked over to the bed I was lying on.

"Donut bit me." He said, wrapping a tissue around his finger to stop the bleeding.

"He did what? Right no hat for him."

"Have I told you how sexy you look today?" Dimitri asked, climbing onto the bed beside me.

"Nope, I don't believe you have."

"Well, you look very sexy today." He said, pulling me on top of so I was now straddling him.

"I love you." I whispered, before leaning forward and pressing my lips to Dimitri's. I meant the kiss to be sweet and loving but it quickly escalated into a hot passionate kiss, I groaned against Dimitri's lips as his hands cupped my butt.

We were interrupted by a loud clearing of a throat, there standing next to us with a stony look on his face was an elderly looking man dressed in a suit. The man started talking in Russian to Dimitri whilst I slid of the bed.

"Lets go." Dimitri said, pulling on my hand.

"What did the man say?" I asked as soon as we were back outside the store.

"He told us to get out of his store immediately or he would call the police."

"Shit."

"Yeah, probably not a good idea to start making out in public."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Roza, we'll find a way around this I know you feel awkward having sex with my mother in the house."

"I love you."

"I love you too, come on lets get the devil dog and go home." Dimitri said, intertwining his fingers with mine.

_Thank you for reading_

_Review please :)_

_XO

* * *

  
_


	12. Whoops!

**A/N: Thank you for all your comments! I really wanted to write this chapter yesterday as a thank you for your comments but I was ill, grr!**

**Anyways I hope this makes up for it :D**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!

* * *

**

**Donut**

**Whoops **

**Rose's P.O.V:**

"Roza, I have a surprise for you." Dimitri whispered in my ear, waking me from my sleep. If he hadn't have looked so damn sexy I would have slapped him silly.

"What?" I asked, pulling myself up to rest against the bed's head board, Dimitri sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I've booked us a mini holiday, it's only for a long weekend and it's not far from here." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Really?" I cried, wrapping my arms around Dimitri's neck.

"Yes really but there's a downside."

"Which is?"

"They don't allow dogs."

"Oh, what about Donut then?" I asked, feeling tears well up in my eyes at the thought of leaving him.

"My mother's agreed to look after him, she said we deserved the break."

"I don't want to leave him." I whispered, tears spilling over my eyes.

"Oh Roza, come on please don't cry. I booked this to cheer you up and I thought we could have a weekend of uninterrupted sex."

I wiped my eyes and looked up at Dimitri, his gorgeous face was glowing with excitement.

"Thank you, I'm sure it will be wonderful I'm just going to miss Donut." I admitted.

"I know but I'll make it worth your while." Dimitri whispered seductively in my ear. I smacked him on the chest and pulled away from his grabby hands.

"Keep your hands to yourself some of us have to pack you know."

I worked up a routine of packing and throwing up, it was wonderful being pregnant. Whilst I was finishing up my packing, the sickness had finally subsided, I started to think about Dimitri's question as to whether or not I was going to tell my mother about the baby. I had told Dimitri I wouldn't be telling my mother and I was planning on sticking to that, I already loved my child so much I couldn't even bare to consider being parted from it once I had carried it for nine months and given birth to my little miracle, my mother must have been one cold hearted bitch to do that to me. After all the hurt and pain she had put me through I really didn't think she deserved to be a part of my child's life. All my mother ever did was hurt me and I wasn't prepared to allow her to do the same to my child, she chose to be a guardian over me.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, pulling me out of my thoughts, I spun round to find Dimitri leaning against the door frame, god I'd shag him if we were home alone.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at him. I was way too horny for one of his life lectures.

"Well you're just acting in a violent way towards your shirts." He pointed out, shit I was actually grabbing this T-shirt rather hard.

"Shut up." I snapped and turned my back towards him.

"Someone's moody today." He mumbled, he obviously thought I couldn't hear him. Oh so wrong he was. I spun around and strode over to him, once I was standing right in front of him I raised my hand and slapped him around the face.

"Shit Rose!" He cried, holding his cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whispered immediately regretting my rash movement.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, he looked rather angry. Bugger.

"I'm sorry, it's just I really am in a bad mood, I've been throwing up all morning, I'm hormonal and I'm horny." I admitted, shocked by the red mark that was forming on Dimitri's cheek.

"Oh Roza." He whispered and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly against his chest.

"Your mother's going to think I'm beating you."

"She'd be right in thinking that."

"Hey, I do not beat you! Well I do when we're training in the gym."

"I think you'll find I usually beat you."

"Shut up and kiss me." I said, smiling innocently up at my Russian god who now had a bright red cheek in the shape of my hand, whoops!

I had finally managed to pack both mine and Dimitri's suitcase, which proved to be a very hard job what with Dimitri's grabby hands which kept on wrapping around my waist and pulling me into his lap, then he would start to kiss me senseless. It had been very enjoyable each time, up until his hand would find it's way to the elastic of my underwear, then I would slap his hands away and go back to packing.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, it was now Friday afternoon which meant we must be leaving pretty soon if we were planning on having a long weekend.

"I thought we could have dinner then we'll set off, you can sleep on the drive." Dimitri answered, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"That sounds good, who's in for dinner?" I asked, looking down at him sitting on the bed.

"Well my grandmother is resting and she's already eaten, my mother is getting ready to go round to some friends and Viktoria is going out for dinner with that man from work."

"Oh really?" I asked, excited that Viki had taken my advice and it had actually worked.

"Yes, it seems you're quite the cupid."

"I'm hungry." I moaned. Dimitri chuckled and leant forward to plant a soft kiss on my stomach.

"I better start cooking then." He said and left the room.

I decided now was the time to jump in the shower and prepare myself for the events tonight. I knew why Dimitri wanted me to sleep on the journey, he wanted me to have enough energy when we arrived for sex. He was such a sly, sexy, model-like, Russian god. Once I had showered I blow dried my hair and applied some light makeup, once I was finished I pulled on my grey woollen dress with matching woollen tights.

"You look beautiful." Dimitri said, as I walked into the kitchen, he stood at the stove wearing ripped jeans and a tight white T-shirt, his hair fell around his face, he looked so sexy.

"You don't look too bad yourself Comrade." I said, sitting down at the table and pulling Donut into my lap."

"I'm going to miss you." I said, as I picked Donut up and held him in front of my face, his little legs started kicking wildly about. Donut barked in response and lent forward to lick my nose, he was so cute.

"You be good for your grandma." I said, placing him on my lap and tickling his stomach. I watched in amusement as he squirmed and yelped under my hands.

"Dinner's ready." Dimitri said placing a large plate of rice and stew in front of me, my eyes widened at the sight of it and my stomach let out a loud rumble.

"I'll take him." Dimitri said, grabbing Donut from my lap. Donut barked and nipped Dimitri's thumb, exactly where he had bitten him yesterday.

"He doesn't like you." I pointed out, taking a bite of the food.

"I think you're right." Dimitri said as he placed Donut on the floor and grabbed some tissues to wrap around his thumb.

"Herelet me do that." I said, putting down my fork.

"No, you eat you're hungry and you need to eat."

I did as I was told and carried on eating whilst Dimitri made a makeshift bandage around his thumb, once he was finished he sat down next to me with his own plate of food.

"I love you." I said, smiling up at him.

"You only love me for my cooking expertise." He said, taking a big bite of food.

"True but I love you for your body too."

He laughed at my reply and winked at me.

"You can have my body tonight. I love you too by the way."

I smiled to myself and turned my attention back to my delicious dinner.

As soon as I had finished my dinner Dimitri grabbed the plate from underneath my nose and almost ran to the sink to wash it, he was obviously very eager for us to go. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his back.

"Roza, I'm trying to wash up." He said, pulling my arms from around him. I pouted slightly and ducked under his arms so I was now standing right in front of him and blocking his access to the sink.

"Roza, what are you doing?" He asked, sceptically.

"This." I whispered, reaching up on my tiptoes and wrapping my arms around Dimitri's neck, I winked at him and then crushed my lips to his in a needy passionate way.

"Roza." He moaned against my greedy mouth, his hands travelled their way down to my butt. I pulled my legs up and wrapped them tightly around Dimitri's waist, grinding my hips against his. I threaded my fingers through Dimitri's head, holding his face firmly to my own.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled me back to my senses with a thump, Dimitri pulled his lips from mine and turned his head, I looked around him to see Olena standing in the doorway her face was stony to say the least. I carefully unwound my legs from Dimitri waist and he lowered me down.

"Grandma." Dimitri said, greeting his grandmother.

"Dimka, Rose, if you would be so kind as to keep that kind of behaviour away from the public areas of this house please." She almost growled.

"Sorry Grandma." Dimitri said, looking rather embarrassed.

"I better make sure we've packed everything while you tidy up the kitchen." I mumbled, eager to get out of the tense atmosphere. I almost ran out of the room and up to our room, once I was in there I shut the door firmly behind me and sat down on the bed, I wasn't sure whether to cry or laugh so I settled on calling Lissa.

"Hello?" Lissa's cheery voice cried as she answered the phone.

"Hey Liss." I said, smiling to myself at the eagerness in her voice.

"Rose! How are you and how's my little niece or nephew?"

"I'm fine, we're all fine. Well Dimitri's not too good, Donut keeps biting him."

Lissa laughed at that.

"Aw, poor Dimitri. So have you been up to much?"

"We've been shopping and tonight Dimitri's taken me away for a long weekend."

"A long weekend? Rose aren't you meant to be in Russia visiting Dimitri's family?"

"Yeah we are but we can't have sex in this house so Dimitri's taking me away for the weekend."

"Ah, why can't you have sex in the house?"

"I feel awkward with Dimitri's family around."

"Rose you're pregnant, they know how it happens."

Trust Lissa to say that.

"I know but I want to make a good impression on them, which I think failed."

"Why what happened?"

I explained to Lissa about what had just happened with Dimitri and Yeva walking in, she had laughed. After I had told Lissa all my news she told me about how things were at the court, Adrian and Bonnie passed on their congratulations about the baby. Dimitri walked into the room just as Lissa had just finished telling me about how she and Christian had been caught making out on the throne. I said my goodbyes to Lissa as Dimitri sat down next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry about that." Dimitri said, kissing the top of my head.

"It's alright, is your grandmother okay?" I asked, resting my head back against Dimitri's shoulder, his hands went to my stomach and he started rubbing small circles.

"Yeah, she's fussing over Donut right now."

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, it seems my grandmother is a sucker for puppies."

"How's your thumb?"

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry Donut did that."

"It's not your fault, now are you ready to go?" Dimitri asked, pulling me off of the bed.

"Yeah, come on."

I felt guilty about not saying goodbye to Donut but there was no way I was going to come face to face with Yeva after what had just happened with Dimitri. Dimitri loaded the car whilst I got in the passengers seat and wrapped a blanket around me. Once Dimitri got into the car he pressed a tender kiss to my lips and just sat there gazing into my eyes.

"Were you planning on driving us there?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him, I had now given up with the whole raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, I just got lost in your gorgeous eyes."

This guy was going to melt me.

"Shut up you cheesy git."

"I love you." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too."

"Good, now get some rest I have a lot of exercise planned for you when we get there."

I smirked seductively at Dimitri and closed my eyes, I was exhausted.

"Roza?" Dimitri whispered, his hands wrapping around me. I felt the warmth from inside the car leave me at the same time I felt someone lift me into their strong arms. I opened my arms and looked up to see the face of my gorgeous fiancée.

"Hey." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, very."

"We're here." Dimitri said as he began walking.

I turned my head away from Dimitri's face and gasped at the sight in front of me, it was perfect. There lying nestled in the trees was a small wooden cabin, it was exactly like the one where Dimitri and myself had shared our first time together, my very first time.

"It's perfect." I whispered, tightening my arms around Dimitri's neck.

"I thought you'd like it." He said, leaning down to press a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Thank you." I said, resting on hand on my stomach where our baby lay growing.

"You're welcome, I hope I can live up to your expectations." He said, winking at me as he opened the door.

"Bloody hell Comrade, if I sleep with you will you stop with these pervy remarks?"

"I will, now you just stay here whilst I grab our bags." Dimitri said, as he placed me on the sofa and walked back out of the cabin.

Inside the cabin was heavenly, there was a huge stone fireplace which took up half of one of the walls, in front of it was the sofa I was laying on, there lying in front of the fireplace was a large sheepskin rug. The other side of the cabin was a small kitchen with oak cupboards and a large round table. On the far wall there were stairs which I guessed led up to a bedroom and bathroom. It was really warm and cosy inside. I looked down at my flat stomach and smiled, my little baby was in there, mine and Dimitri's. I couldn't wait for the day we would get to meet our little miracle and to hold it for the first time.

"What are you smiling about?" Dimitri asked, keeling on the floor next to me.

"The baby." I said, looking down at my stomach. Dimitri placed his hand on top of my own and smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him." Dimitri said, kissing my forehead.

"Him?" I asked, frowning at Dimitri.

"Yes, I think it's going to be a boy also I couldn't handle a girl. You get too much male attention as it is, I couldn't deal with all the attention our daughter would draw in."

"That's true. I can't wait for our little miracle."

Dimitri roughly attached his lips to mine and kissed me with all the love and passion that had been building up in those beautiful eyes of his, I smiled against his lips and pulled at his shirt. Dimitri quickly complied and pulled his shirt off, my eyes took in every inch of his perfect chest. Dimitri pulled me off of the sofa and onto his body, I ground my hips against his and straddled him. I trailed my hands up and down Dimitri's chest while he pulled my dress over my head.

"I love you." He said, pulling on my tights. I helped him slide them down my legs and started working on the buckle of his belt.

"I love you too." I moaned as his fingers brushed against my breasts. I eventually pulled Dimitri's jeans off of his legs leaving him laying under me in just his boxers. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and reached up to undo my bra. I had to laugh when my bra fell from my chest and landed on Dimitri's face.

"As much as I love your bra lying on my face I'd rather like to see your beautiful body." He said, pulling the bra off of his face.

Dimitri's lips went straight to my chest and latched onto my breasts while his hands stayed firmly grabbing my hips. I moaned and wrapped my fingers in Dimitri's hair, it had been too long since we had done this. I pushed Dimitri's boxers off with my feet and kissed along his chest, whilst his hands ran up and down my back, he eventually reached the elastic of my knickers and he pulled them swiftly down my legs. I moaned loudly against Dimitri's neck, nipping him slightly. I felt him position himself at my entrance, my hands gripped onto his shoulders as he rolled us over and plunged into me. I gasped and wrapped my legs around his waist, keeping him as close as possible. My fingers tightened around his shoulders and my nails dug into his back as he thrust in and out of me, both of our breathing erratic.

Dimitri collapsed on top of me and quickly rolled off, careful not to put too much weight on me.

"Wow." I breathed out, turning on my side to face Dimitri.

"Wow yourself." He said, stroking my cheek.

"I love you." I whispered, smiling widely at my Russian god.

"I love you too. You too tired for round two?" Dimitri asked, winking at me.

"No way."

I squealed as Dimitri gathered me up in his arms and headed towards the stairs, I had the feeling I was going to need all the energy I could get for this little mini break.

_Thank you for reading :D_

_Review please_

_XO

* * *

_

**Questions:**

**Yasminesoul:** I hope this explains to you why Rose isn't telling her mother about the baby :)

**missa27:** I'm honestly not sure how many chapters this is going to be, it started off as a oneshot :| haha. I have a few plans for this which should hopefully keep it going on for quite a while :D


	13. A holiday to remember

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Love you guys :D **

**Anyways, a new chapter for you :D**

**I hope you all enjoy it and review please :D**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**(Btw, i'm not shouting that at you ;) I just like to make it big :D)

* * *

  
**

**Donut**

**A holiday to remember **

**Rose's P.O.V:**

"So what do you want to do today?" Dimitri asked, rolling over on the large four poster bed to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close to him. I tailed my hands from his hips up to his shoulders while placing soft kisses to his chest.

"I love you." I said, looking up into Dimitri's lust filled eyes.

"I love you too Roza." He said, rolling us over so he was now hovering above me, I smirked up at him and pulled his lips down to mine.

"Are you not feeling sick today?" Dimitri asked, pulling his lips away from mine, I moaned at the loss.

"Obviously not, now get back to kissing me!"

"Where are your manners Roza?"

"Kiss me, please?"

Dimitri did as I asked and attached his lips to mine at the same time as his hands began to rub the tops of my thighs, it looked like breakfast was going to be a little while.

"So what do you want to do today?" Dimitri asked as he rolled off of me, he was breathless. I lay next to him trying to get my breath back, I must have been bright red in the face and dripping with sweat, how nice.

"Well I wouldn't mind breakfast." I said, linking my hand with Dimitri's.

"Why don't we have a shower together then I'll see what there is for breakfast." He said gathering me up in his arms and walking towards the bathroom, which I knew for a fact had a Jacuzzi bath in it, I would so be using that.

An hour later Dimitri and I stepped out of the bathroom, both pink from the heat within the bathroom, Dimitri pulled on a pair of jeans and a striped rugby T-shirt whilst I dried my hair. Once I had applied a little make-up and threw my hair up into a messy bun I pulled on a pair of jeans and a matching rugby T-shirt. Once I was ready I went down the stairs to the main room of the cabin, I saw Dimitri stood by the cooker.

"What are you making?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist from the back.

"Pancakes with maple syrup." He replied, flipping a pancake.

"Ooh, yum." I said, tightening my grip around his waist, I loved feeling Dimitri close to me.

"Roza, are you trying to squeeze out my internal organs?" Dimitri asked, turning his head slightly to see me.

"Sorry." I gasped, jumping backwards. Dimitri chuckled and slid the pancakes onto two plates.

"Sit down Roza, breakfast is ready."

I did as I was told and sat down at one of the places at the table, there was a glass of orange juice already there.

"I miss coffee." I moaned, picking up the orange juice and taking a sip.

"It's for the baby's good and you drink too much caffeine anyway, it will do you good to have break from it." Dimitri said as he placed a plate, stacked with pancakes, down in front of me.

"Nine months is more then a break." I moaned, smothering my pancakes with maple syrup.

"Shut up and eat your pancakes." Dimitri said, chuckling to himself. God he was such an annoying smug git. I decided to ignore him and just eat my breakfast, I'd only end up slapping him again talking of which Dimitri does have a purplish shine to his cheek. Oh well, serves him right.

"Why are you looking at my cheek" Dimitri asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's purple." I pointed out, taking a large bit of pancake in hope of not having to talk anymore.

"That's because you hit me. We better hope we don't come across any police, they'll put you in prison for beating your boyfriend."

I growled at his comment, it was all I could do due to all the pancake which was occupying my mouth.

Once I had finished my pancakes my bad mood seemed to have subsided, which made a change.

"I'm sorry it I was a bit of a bitch." I said, intertwining my finger's with Dimitri's.

"You weren't a bitch, you were just being a little touchy." He pointed out, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I've come to a decision." I announced, feeling rather smug with myself.

"Do tell."

"I think that since I'm having to give up caffeine, you should too."

"What?"

"You heard me, lets both have a break from caffeine, it will do us good." I said, using Dimitri's argument against him.

"I don't need a break from caffeine." He said, downing the rest of his coffee.

"Yes you do and to be a supportive boyfriend you should also give up caffeine. You're lucky that's all I'm making you do, I have to carry a baby around for nine months, pee all the time, throw up all the time and eat enough to feed a small army." I moaned, glaring at Dimitri who was now looking rather annoyed at himself for ever arguing with me.

"Okay Roza, I'll do it just calm down. It's not good for you or the baby when you get all worked up like that."

"You just annoy me at the moment I can't help it."

"I've not done anything, you're just hormonal!" Dimitri cried, attempting to defend himself.

Oh he did not just say that, he was in deep shit now.

I grabbed the spoon out of the maple syrup and threw it straight at Dimitri, aiming for his head. The spoon hit him smack on the forehead, sticking to him. I burst out laughing at his shocked face with a spoon attached to his forehead.

"What the hell Roza?" He asked, pulling the spoon away from his forehead and leaving a big blob of syrup.

"You said I was hormonal!"

"You are!"

"You don't need to point it out." I cried, narrowing my eyes.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Why do I get the feeling this won't be the last time you attack me during this pregnancy?"

"Because it's not going to be."

Dimitri didn't say anything he just got up and walked over to the sink to clean off his forehead, I did kind of feel guilty. I walked over to the sofa and lay there whilst Dimitri did the washing up.

"I'm sorry." Dimitri said, kneeling down beside the sofa.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked, placing my hands on either side of Dimitri's face.

"No you didn't, it will take more then a spoon to take down this Belikov." Dimitri said, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to lips.

"I love you." I said, feeling the need to remind him.

"I love you too. How abouts we go for a little walk then come back and you can have a soak in that Jacuzzi while I cook us dinner. We can even dress up."

"That sounds perfect, I'll grab my coat."

Once I had pulled on my coat, scarf, hat, gloves and boots I took Dimitri's hand in my own and walked out of our haven. The air outside was piercingly cold but at the same time it was refreshing. The surroundings of the cabin were mostly forest but I could see a lake in the near distance, a layer of mist lay across the water.

"Can we walk over to the lake?" I asked, feeling excitement build inside of me.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful." Dimitri said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against his body.

We walked over to the lake and sat down on one of the jetties, just taking in the view.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, leaning my head against Dimitri's arm.

"It is. This jetty would be a good place to train, we'll have to come back here once the baby is born."

"I agree."

"Shall we walk over to that boat and then back to the cabin?" Dimitri asked, pulling on one of the string of my hat.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

"I don't want to walk anymore." I moaned, dragging my feet along the floor, which was covered in soggy leaves.

"Roza, the cabin isn't far away now." Dimitri said, pulling slightly on my hand.

"I don't want to walk." I groaned, trying to stop the shiver from rippling through my body.

"Roza, we can't stay here." Dimitri said, his icy lips pressing against my cheek.

"Carry me?" I asked, looking up at Dimitri with an innocent expression.

"Fine, come on get on my back." Dimitri said, crouching down slightly in front of me. I squealed and jumped onto Dimitri's back, locking my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear, kissing the top of it.

"Anything for you Roza."

As soon as we were back in the cabin I started running the bath and quickly stripped off all of my clothing. I poured in the bubble bath which was lying around in the cabinet and I grabbed the book I had brought with me, I was going to relax. I spent ages just lying in the bath, reading my book and just enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. It was nice to have nothing to be worried about, well nothing more then usual. Once I was out of the bath and dried off, I curled my hair in loose curls and applied some dramatic make-up.

After much debating I pulled out my baby pink dress, which was mid-thigh length and ruffled at the bottom, the waist was clinched in and the top showed an ample amount of cleavage. The dress had been a present from Lissa which was one of the reasons I loved it so much. I decided not to bother with tights, they'd only be too much bother when we made it to the bedroom, if we made it to the bedroom. I took a quick look in the mirror, I was glowing. I smiled to myself and walked downstairs to find my gorgeous Russian god.

As I walked down the stairs the smell of chicken filled my senses, the room was lit by dozens of candles giving the cabin a romantic atmosphere, the table was set for two with more candles. My eyes filled with tears as I thought how much trouble Dimitri must have gone to and he had done it all for me. Dimitri stood by the cooker, the same as he had this morning, he was wearing tight fitting jeans with a messy 'half tucked in half hanging out' white dress shirt. He looked rather yummy.

"You're looking rather sexy Comrade." I called out as I made my way over to the table. Dimitri turned around and froze as he took in my appearance.

"See something you like Comrade?" I asked, winking at him. I would never get tired of saying that to him.

"No, I see something I love." He said, putting down the plate which was in his hand and walking over to kiss me.

"I love you." I whispered as he pulled away from me, a huge smile spread across his face.

"I love you too. Now if you'll let go of me I can dish up our dinner." I quickly dropped my arms and let him get back to serving up, I was so hungry. Since we had slept in this morning I had skipped lunch and replaced it with brunch and my stomach wasn't very happy with that.

As soon as the dinner was put down in front of me I dug in, there was no way I was going to waste time with small talk. The meal was amazing, as Dimitri's cooking always was.

"Save some space Roza, we have Chocolate fudge cake for desert."

I actually squealed and clapped my hands when Dimitri announced that, I freaking loved chocolate fudge cake!

"If you tell anyone I just squealed over cake I promise you I'll bruise you." I said, pointing my fork threateningly at Dimitri.

"You're secret's safe with me."

"Good. This is delicious by the way, I'm over the moon I got myself a guy that can cook."

Dimitri snorted at what I had said, I winked at him.

"Do you want to skip desert and just rip each others clothes off?" Dimitri asked, his eyes were smouldering in the candle light.

"No way am I passing up chocolate fudge cake, not even for sex with you."

"You're hurting my ego Roza."

"I'll be hurting much more then your ego if you don't get me my cake." I said, smiling innocently at him.

Dimitri muttered something to himself and went to grab two slices of cake which had already been plated up and placed in the fridge, he knew how impatient I was when it came to cake.

As soon as I had finished my last mouthful of cake Dimitri scooped me up in his arms, earning a small giggle from me.

"You look good enough to eat." He whispered huskily in my ear.

"Well in that case you better go ahead and eat me." I replied, playing with a piece of his hair.

"I fully intend to."

I awoke to Dimitri playing with a piece of my hair, I cracked open my eyes to see him laying on his side and staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, stretching.

"You. You look so beautiful when you're sleeping."

"And I don't when I'm awake?" I asked in mock anger.

"Of course you do but when you're awake your feisty, while you're asleep I can do what I want to you."

"And what would you like to do to me?" I asked, hooking my leg over Dimitri's hip.

"This." He moaned, rolling over so he was hovering over me. I claimed Dimitri's lips and moaned against them as he began grinding his hips against my own. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to where I needed him.

"Dimitri." I begged, pulling my lips from his own greedy ones. Dimitri must have seen the look in my eyes because he quickly thrust himself into me, earning a loud moan to escape my lips, along with various curses.

I made my way over to the bathroom, I could feel Dimitri's eyes burning into my back. God he was such a guy. I gasped as a hot searing pain seared through my abdomen, my hand clutched at it.

"Roza?" Dimitri cried as I doubled over holding my stomach. Tears were burning in my eyes, I had honestly never felt pain like this.

"Comrade, the baby." I gasped out as I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around me and cradled me against his chest.

"It will be okay." He whispered, kissing my head. The tears flowed down my cheeks as I felt my eyesight blur, I tried to tell Dimitri that I was going to pass out but my mouth wouldn't work, I was paralysed as the darkness ate me up, all I could think about was the baby. Something was wrong.

_Thank you for reading :)_

_Review please?  
_

_Toodles _

_XO

* * *

  
_


	14. Grief

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! :')**

**This is a really short chapter but I felt really mean for leaving you hanging! **

**I'm a softy at heart, well kind of. **

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Donut**

**Grief **

**Rose's P.O.V:**

"_I'm afraid your wife's lost her baby." I male voice said, through the fog and darkness which had set into my brain. I couldn't move, I couldn't see anything but I could vaguely hear snaps of conversation. The next thing I heard was a tirade of Russian which sounded very much like Dimitri. I tried to call out to let him know I was okay but my body was numb, I felt as if I was floating and I had no connection to my own body. _

_The heartbreak set in as I thought about my baby, the baby that I had lost. Dimitri would be heartbroken, I just knew he would. It was my fault I had lost the baby, I was shadow kissed therefore I was one of a kind, a scary monster. My baby was dead because of me, my body wasn't made up for it. _

_A jolt hit my body, jerking me out of the darkness, my eyes sprung open to a white room, I was in hospital again. The numbness disappeared along with the hearing issues, I was in shock. Dimitri stood above me, his brow creased with worry and his eyes were pools of concern. _

"Roza?" Dimitri cried as he saw my eyes open, he wrapped his arms around my body and held me close to him. I melted into his warm embrace and let tears steadily fall down my cheeks, I couldn't bare to look at Dimitri again and see the sorrow in his eyes, the sorrow I had caused.

"Roza, how are you feeling?" Dimitri asked, pulling back and sitting down on the side of my bed, he kept a hold of my hand.

"I'm sorry." I gasped out in-between the heart wrenching sobs.

"Roza, you have nothing to be sorry for." He said, pressing his soft lips to my forehead.

"I lost our baby." I cried out, throwing my arms around Dimitri's neck.

"Roza, what are you talking about?" Dimitri asked, pulling back from my iron grip.

"I heard the doctor Dimitri, I heard him tell you I'd lost the baby."

"Roza, you didn't lose the baby and your doctor is a woman." Dimitri said, smiling at me whilst wiping my eyes with his thumbs.

"The baby's okay?" I asked. I had to be one hundred percent sure.

"The baby's fine, the doctors can't figure out what caused you the pain or what caused you to black out."

I lay curled up in Dimitri's embrace in the hospital bed whilst he slept, all I could think about was what I had heard the doctor say. '_"I'm afraid your wife's lost her baby."' _The doctors words we in perfect English with no Russian accent and the doctor had said wife, not girlfriend or fiancée, he had said wife. I had no idea where I had conjured up the conversation from, it had felt so real and emotional at the time. I decided to just forget about it and go to sleep, I needed the rest it had been a long and stressful day. As soon as my eyes shut I felt a darkness come over me again, I fought against it and opened my eyes. What I saw when I opened my eyes was not what I had been expecting.

_I was in hospital, I knew that from al the machines that were surrounding me but I wasn't in my hospital room. There were arms snaked around my waist but they were too skinny and cold to be my Russian god's. _

"_Lissa?" I heard a voice from behind me whisper in my ear, then it hit me. I was in Lissa's head, why was I in Lissa's head? Lissa and I had had a conversation about this, we had decided to keep our guards up so moments like this didn't happen. I was worried as to why Lissa's guards were down and why the hell was_

_Lissa in hospital? _

_I opened myself up to feel Lissa emotions, as soon as the guards came down sorrow and anger flowed through me. Lissa rolled over, in the small hospital bed, to face Christian. _

"_I'm sorry." She whispered, looking up into Christian's worried eyes. _

"_Liss, you have nothing to be sorry for." Christian whispered, tightening his arms around her waist. _

"_I lost our baby, of course I have something to be sorry for." Lissa sobbed, clutching onto Christian's shirt. _

"_Lissa, you didn't even know you were pregnant it's not your fault." _

"_It is! If I'd known I was pregnant I would have been more careful. I thought it was just stress." _

"_Lissa, it is not your fault." _

_I knew at that point I had to get out of Lissa's head, I had to talk to her. Lissa had been pregnant and she had lost her baby, I knew how she felt. I pulled myself out of Lissa's head, leaving her to be comforted by Christian. _

"Roza, you were crying in your sleep." Dimitri said, as soon as my eyes opened. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He asked, pushing the hair off of my face.

"I just got pulled into Lissa's head. She's just had a miscarriage."

"Oh Roza, is she okay?" Dimitri asked, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"No, she's not. I think I was pulled into her head when it happened, her guards must have come down." I explained, resting my head against Dimitri's chest.

"I'm sorry Roza. Why didn't Lissa tell you she was pregnant?"

"She didn't know."

"Do you want to call her?" Dimitri asked, kissing the top of my head.

"I want to go home."

"Roza, you know it's not safe for you to fly."

"Lissa needs me." I cried, clutching the bed sheet in my hands.

"Lissa wouldn't want you to risk our baby's life for her." Dimitri said, slowly prising my hands off of the sheets.

Dimitri was right, I couldn't risk our baby's life like that and I knew Lissa would understand.

Dimitri pulled his mobile out of his coat pocket and handed it to me.

"Call her." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Do you think she'd want to talk to me?" I asked, my voice was small and vulnerable.

"Roza, if it was you in her position would you want to talk to her?"

"Yes."

"Then there's your answer. You and Lissa understand each other like no one else ever can, she'll need you right now."

"Stop being right all the time." I whispered, pulling Dimitri's lips down to my own.

"I'm going to use one of the phones out there and call my mother to let her know where we are." Dimitri said, pulling back from me.

"Okay, thank you."

I looked at the phone in my hands, I had to call Lissa, I dialled her mobile number and waited for her to pick up.

"Rose?" Her voice came from the over end, she was crying I could hear.

"Lissa, I'm so sorry. I was sucked into your head I know what happened." I said, trying to fight back my own tears. I couldn't bare to hear my best friend so heartbroken.

"Rose, I didn't even know about the baby." Lissa gasped out, sobbing.

"Liss, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say, I just really needed to hear your voice."

"I miss you Rose."

"I miss you too Liss, I want to come home."

"You can't, the baby!" Lissa cried, sounding horrified.

"I know. I'm sorry Liss." I said, feeling really guilty.

"Don't be sorry Rose, you have to stay strong for my niece or nephew."

"You're going to make a great mum one day Liss."

"Thanks. I've decided that in a few months I'd like to try for another baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never knew about this baby but now it's gone it's made me realise how much Christian and I really want a child."

"Lissa that's great."

"Yeah, our children can grow up together."

"Yeah, that would be great." I said, smiling to myself at the thought.

"I'll let you go Rose, you need your rest. Thank you for calling me, I really needed to hear your voice."

"You need your rest too, bye Liss love you."

"Love you too, bye Rose."

I ended the call and put the phone down in front of me. Lissa was doing really well all things considered. I smiled to myself at the thought of our children growing up together, they could be best friends like myself and Lissa.

_Thank you for reading! :D_

_Review please_

_Toodles_

_XO

* * *

  
_


	15. Christmas Trees

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews my little prettys :)

I really hope you like this chapter :D

I'm rather gutted that my story I uploaded yesterday only got one review :( Bad times!

SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!

* * *

**Donut**

**Christmas Trees**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

I sat staring out of the car window, Donut sat on my lap squirming slightly, I was bored by now and I just wanted to get home and see Lissa. Dimitri and I had spent a lovely month in Russia with his family, I had made great friends with his sister Viktoria, who was now dating her colleague all thanks to me, not that I like to brag. I had enjoyed the time in Russia, despite my frequent hospital trips, the lack of sex and Dimitri's grandmother who never really warmed to me. It was good to be home.

"Does Lissa know we're home?" Dimitri asked trying to keep control of the car on the icy roads.

"Nope, I want to surprise her." I said, biting my lip nervously. I had spoken to Lissa many times over the past three weeks, she was still hurting over her miscarriage and I had no idea what to say to her. Nothing I could say would take that pain away from her and I felt that mentioning my baby would just be like rubbing her face in it.

"She'll be surprised alright she'll probably also burst your ear drums." Dimitri pointed out, chuckling slightly. I groaned and sunk down in my seat, Donut rubbed his nose against my stomach, I smiled.

"I think he can sense the baby." I said stroking Donut's head.

"That or he's trying to tell you you've put on weight." Dimitri pointed out referring to the small bulge that was forming on my stomach.

"I'm eating for two!" I cried defending myself. Just because he could still train to keep his 6-pack, I wasn't even allowed to go running anymore.

"We're home." Dimitri whispered, nudging me slightly. I opened my eyes and saw our house looming in front of me, it was a lovely sight to see.

"It's good to be home." I whispered in my groggy state. Dimitri walked around to my side and lifted a rather restless Donut off of my lap.

"Thank you, I'm going to head round to Lissa's. she's off today." I explained, climbing out of the car and stretching.

"Okay, be home soon." Dimitri said, pressing his lips against mine. I placed a kiss on Donut's head and then

I walked over to Lissa's house feeling the excitement bubble up inside of me, I was dying to see her. As soon as I reached Lissa's front door I was pounding on it with my fist, I was literally bouncing up and down. The door swung open to reveal Lissa standing there wearing a baby pink ruffled dress and looking excited.

"Rose!" She cried, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, biting my lip to try and stop myself form crying. Bloody hormones.

"Hey Liss." I said, as I pulled back from Lissa's embrace, tears were rolling steadily down my cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Lissa asked, pulling me into the living room which was covered with Christmas decorations. Shit I had to do my Christmas shopping.

"I wanted to surprise you." I laughed, shrugging off my woollen cardigan, it was just too hot in Lissa's house.

"Well you certainly surprised me. Oh my god Rose, you're showing already?" Lissa cried, her eyes fixed on my stomach. Ah, shit. I hugged my arms around my waist feeling guilty and self-conscious. Lissa sat down on the sofa next to me and placed one of her hands on my tiny bump.

"I'm sorry Liss." I whispered, not knowing what to say or how to act. I was never good with emotional things.

"Don't be sorry Rose, I'm happy for you and I'm happy."

"You are?"

"Yeah, it's Christmas who isn't happy at Christmas? And also Christian and I have decided to start trying for a baby after the new year."

"Aw Lissa, that's great!"

I sat at Lissa's dining table eating pasta, Lissa had never been a great cook, we had spent ages catching up, I had told Lissa all about Russia.

"Have you done your Christmas shopping?" Lissa asked, her eyes shining with excitement at the mention of shopping.

"Nope." I said, staring down at my lap, I really did need to make a start after all Christmas was only two short weeks away.

"We should go shopping!" Lissa cried, jumping up and down in her chair.

"Maybe." I agreed, smiling slightly.

"We will. So Rose what are you doing about work?"

"I'm not sure. Dimitri and I talked about it and I said I'd like to still work for you a couple of days a week, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay with me Rose but you're not working for long, only two days a week and as soon as you begin to feel you need more rest you tell me."

I smiled at Lissa's tone, she was acting like my mother. Well not _my_ mother obviously.

"Thanks Liss." I said, standing up, it was about time I headed home.

"It's fine Rose oh and you and Dimitri don't start work until after the new year." Lissa said, following me to the front door.

"Thank you Liss." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her neck as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I opened the front door to the sound of yelping and grunting, my interest suddenly perked up and I walked into the living room, my eyes widened at the sight which greeted me. Dimitri lay on the floor with Donut in some type of headlock.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa giggling at the pair of them.

"He ate another one of my novels." Dimitri grunted, pulling a page out of Donut's mouth, I snorted.

"He likes them" I stated, biting my lip.

"Well he could like them without digesting them."

"Don't be mean to him, this is a big change for him."

"Roza, you're turning soft." Dimitri stated letting go of Donut who immediately darted away from him, pouncing onto the sofa in hope of finding a safe haven with me. I pulled Donut into my lap and pulled him close to my chest, he was so cute. Dimitri sat next to me and draped his arm around my shoulders as I lent into him.

"I'm tired." Dimitri moaned, leaning his head against my shoulder.

"That's a shame because I'm horny." I whispered, placing soft kissing on his neck, Dimitri moaned against my touch.

"I'm not so tired." He announced, taking Donut off of my lap and sweeping me up into his arms.

Dimitri kicked the door shut behind us, his lips still attached greedily to mine, my hands knotted in his hair. Dimitri laid me down on our bed and slowly pulled my tight fitting camisole over my head, as soon as he saw me laying there in my bra and jeans, he pounced. Dimitri quickly undid my jeans and pulled them down my legs, I then pulled Dimitri's own jeans off and laid back down on the bed. Dimitri pulled his top over his head and hovered over me, his lips attaching themselves to one of my nipples whilst his hand kneaded my other breast. My heart beat raced and I moaned, loving the feeling of Dimitri's skin on mine.

I pulled Dimitri's mouth up to mine and nudged him with my leg, he eventually got the hint to roll over. I smirked at Dimitri as I pulled his boxers down his legs, licking my lips at the sight of a very ready and naked Dimitri underneath me. I crawled back Dimitri's body and kissed him with all the passion that was building fiercely up inside me, Dimitri's hands ran down my sides until he reached my underwear, I heard a ripping noise. I growled and bit Dimitri's bottom lip whilst grinding my hips against Dimitri's.

I moaned loudly as I lowered myself onto Dimitri, my mood heightening at the feel of him filling me.

"I love you." I gasped out as Dimitri's hands grabbed my hips and began to set the speed.

"I love you too." He panted, looking up at me with lust filled eyes.

I snuggled up against Dimitri's bare chest as the sunlight shone through our bedroom window, I groaned and hid my head against Dimitri's gorgeous chest.

"Roza, you can't still be tired." Dimitri whispered, kissing my temple.

"I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to be tired if I want to." I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Dimitri whispered, knowing not to mess with me when I was in this kind of mood. Gosh I had bagged myself a smart man.

"Can we go and get a Christmas tree today?" I asked, looking up at Dimitri through my eyelashes.

"If you want."

I smiled and wriggled out of Dimitri's grip, I was excited to get our tree.

I changed into my leggings and baggy jumper, none of my skinny jeans fit me anymore and my other pair lay on the floor very creased, I pulled my hair into a messy bun and turned around to see Dimitri sitting up in bed and watching me.

"Come on Comrade!" I cried, attempting to contain my excitement.

"Okay, I'm coming." He grumbled climbing out of bed.

I left Dimitri to get dressed and I went to feed our evil little dog who was sat at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me with hopeful eyes. Donut had grown quite a bit since we had first got him, he was now double the size he originally was. I gave Donut his usual breakfast and I grabbed myself a cereal bar, I was too excited about Christmas tree shopping to worry about having a proper breakfast.

My heart did a little flip as Dimitri walked into the room, I still felt like a hormonal teenager whenever I saw him. Then again I was hormonal still and I still acted like an immature teenager most of the time.

"Roza, you can't just eat a breakfast bar for breakfast. You have to eat more then that!" Dimitri said, looking down at me frowning with his arms crossed.

"I can, come on I want to go Christmas tree shopping!" I cried, throwing a breakfast bar at Dimitri, he caught it just before it hit him on the chest.

"Eat some toast, then we can go." Dimitri said, putting four slices of bread into the toaster.

"Fine." I huffed, pouting. I knew there was no point in arguing when Dimitri was in this kind of mood.

Once Dimitri and I had eaten our breakfast we left Donut chewing on the leftover crusts whilst we went to the court's Christmas tree shop.

"Can we get a big one?" I asked, as I stepped out of the car.

"Roza, we had a big one last year and it didn't go to well." Dimitri said, taking my hand and leading me into the aisle's of Christmas trees. Ah shit I'd forgotten about last years tiny fiasco with the tree, just because I tripped over a wire, landed on the tree which then toppled over and went through our living room window.

"But I want a big one." I said, pouting up at Dimitri.

"Fine just don't go tripping over anymore wires, okay?"

"Okay, come on!"

I pulled Dimitri down the aisle with the tallest trees, my eyes were bulging out of my head at the sight of them all.

"I want that one!" I announced, pointing towards a tree which looked to be at least eight feet tall.

"Roza, our ceilings aren't even that tall." Dimitri said, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Dimitri." I whinged, leaning back against his chest.

"What about that one?" Dimitri asked, turning be around to face another tree. It was perfect. The tree looked about six feet and looked to be the fullest tree there.

"I want it." I whispered, staring up at it in awe. Dimitri chuckled and shook his head at my behaviour.

I left Dimitri to carry the Christmas tree into the house while I grabbed the sack of Christmas decorations from the back of our guest bedroom's wardrobe. When I got to the living room Dimitri had just put the tree down in it's usual spot, it looked great.

"Here, you can do the lights." I said, tossing Dimitri a bundle of knotted fairy lights. At that point Donut ran into the room and charged straight for the lights, Dimitri didn't react fast enough and toppled over, knocking the tree. I cried out as our perfect tree crashed through our living room window again, again.

"Donut!" I cried, pulling the puppy into my arms and shutting him in our downstairs toilet.

"Are you okay?" I asked Dimitri as I walked back into the living room, he was standing looking at the mess he and Donut had just caused.

"Yeah, I guess it should have been me I had warned about not knocking the tree into the living room window." Dimitri said, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"It's okay, look why don't you go and see Lissa and I'll clear this up, get us a new window and find us a new tree."

"I love you." I whispered, grabbing my coat.

"I love you too." Dimitri said, smiling at me.

_Thank you for reading :D_

_Review please_

_Toodles _

_XO

* * *

  
_


	16. Shopping

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Donut**

**Shopping  
**

**Rose's P.O.V: **

I rolled over and snuggled into the warm body of my Russian god. At least I would have, had my Russian god been there. My eyes snapped open as I reached out and felt the empty space besides me, where the hell was Dimitri? I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up in bed, the room was deserted, no Dimitri and no Donut. I grabbed my dressing gown from the back of our bedroom door and made my way downstairs, yawning. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I smelt the most gorgeous smell I had ever smelt, Sausages. I picked up my pace and almost ran into the kitchen, the sight was just amazing, Dimitri was standing there in his jogging bottoms. The thing that caught my eye though was what Dimitri was doing, he was cooking sausages! Oh yes, Sausages. I felt like randomly bursting into a little dance. Oh shit, what's happening to me?

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, looking at me with a confused expression across his face. Bugger, I'd gone into a daydream about sausages. Bloody pregnancy.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I said, walking over to him and giving him a quick peck on the lips, my mind was too occupied for me to get into a full blown make out session with my Russian god.

"What were you thinking about?" Dimitri asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tightly against his body.

"Nothing really. I missed you in bed." I said, pouting up at him.

"I thought you might like me to start cooking your sausages, I know you've been craving them lately."

"Thank you." I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Roza, don't cry." Dimitri whispered, wiping my tears away with his soft lips. I smiled up at him rested my head against his chest.

"Where's Donut?" I asked, wondering why I hadn't heard anything from our evil not-so-little-anymore puppy.

"Lissa's brought him on a walk, she said she'd be back in two hours and that we should both be ready to go shopping with her, she has guardians set up." Dimitri explained, his hands landing on my small bulge.

"Shopping?" I cried, outraged that Dimitri had actually agreed to this. Now I really was crying.

"Roza, calm down." Dimitri whispered, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down my arms.

"But Lissa's idea of shopping is mad." I cried, angrily swiping at the tears which were rolling down my cheeks.

"Roza calm down, I'm going too if you feel it's getting too much just let me know and we'll sort something out."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now sit down your sausages are ready."

That shut me up. God I loved sausages.

As soon as I had eaten my delicious breakfast of god knows how many sausages, I went to get ready for a torturous day of shopping. I changed into a pair of leggings, a white camisole with a blue and black plaid shirt on top, there was no way I was going to attempt to squeeze into my skinny jeans. It just isn't going to happen, the button would end up popping off and knocking me out. I decided to just leave my hair down, once I was ready I went back downstairs and flopped down onto the sofa to do some channel surfing.

Surprise, Surprise, I ended up on the bloody cooking channels. I'm a greedy cow.

"Comrade, I'm hungry." I moaned as Dimitri walked into the living room, now wearing jeans with a tight fitting white top. Oh god he looked yummy, I wonder if we've got time for a quickie before Lissa starts pounding on the door.

"What do you want?" Dimitri asked, sitting down next to me and running a hand through his hair.

"You." I whispered, climbing onto his lap so I was straddling him. I ground my hips against his, a rush of adrenaline poured through my body and I attached my lips to his.

"Roza." Dimitri mumbled, pulling his lips away from my own. I felt tears well up in my eyes as he pulled me off of his lap, rejection flooded my emotions and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Roza, what's wrong?"

"You don't want me?" I asked, sniffing and wiping my eyes.

"Of course I want you Roza but Lissa will be here soon and you're hungry. You should eat." Dimitri said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Okay." I sniffed, getting up.

Once I had successfully eaten enough to feed an army of Dhampirs there was a loud hammering at the front door. Lissa was here.

"Roza, answer the door don't be childish." Dimitri said, frowning at my attitude, prick.

"Fine." I huffed, scraping my chair against our wood flooring, earning another frown from Dimitri. I walked slowly to the front door, dragging my feet, anything to buy myself time.

My mood flipped as I saw Lissa standing the other side of the front door, covered head to toe in mud with an innocent looking Donut sitting quietly on the floor next to her.

"What happened?" I asked, bursting into hysterical laughter.

"He dragged me through the mud." She said, he teeth clenched. Ooh shit, she was wearing her favourite designer coat, that was going to need shit loads of dry cleaning, whoopsie!

"Aw sorry Liss, is Donut okay?" I asked, picking up my very clean looking dog.

"Your evil dog has just dragged me through a mud bath and all you can say is, 'Is Donut okay'?"

"Sorry Liss, why don't you go and use our shower? You still have some clothes in the guestroom."

"Thanks, Rose. I'd hug you but I don't want to get you dirty."

"Don't worry about it, just go and get cleaned up."

I walked back into the kitchen with Donut, we weren't allowing him back in the living room whilst we had a Christmas tree. I placed Donut down on the Kitchen floor and he pounced straight for his food bowl which had a left over sausage in it, he was so like me.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked, loading the dishwasher.

"Donut pulled Liss into a load of mud and she's covered head to toe." I explained, grabbing an ice lolly out of the fridge.

"Roza, it's winter why are you eating an ice lolly?"

"I fancied it." I said, feeling slightly self conscious.

"If you say so Roza." Dimitri said, turning back to the dishwasher.

I sat there sucking away at my ice lolly, staring at nothing in particular.

"Lissa, my feet hurt." I moaned, leaning against Dimitri to stop myself falling down from exhaustion, Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Sorry Rose but I just need to get Christian's Christmas present then I swear we're done." Lissa said, looking at me with eyes full of excitement. "Dimitri can stay outside the shop."

"What? No!" I cried, digging my nails into Dimitri's arms. What the hell? Why was I being all needy?

"Because you can get Dimitri something too." She said, starting to walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep up with her.

"Anne Summers." Lissa replied, turning around to wink at me. I felt Dimitri's hand tighten around mine.

"Lissa, I'm fat." I stated, frowning at her, Lissa came to a halt and stood right in front of me.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant and Dimitri still wants you." She said, looking me straight in the eyes. I cowered away from her intense look and mumbled something about being fat and Dimitri not wanting me.

"For gods sake Rose!" Lissa cried, turning to face Dimitri. "Dimitri, do you or do you not still want to have sex with Rose?" She asked, in a big loud voice. Lets just say we received quite a few dodgy looks.

"I do." He said, blushing slightly. Oh my god, I don't believe it, my Russian god is actually blushing. Bloody hell.

"See? Now come on." Lissa said, pulling my hand from Dimitri's grip and marching me over to Anne Summers.

After much debating and squeezing into tight corsets which actually didn't look too bad on, god I loved things that sucked in wobbly bits. Whoever's idea it was deserves a freaking meddle. I finally settled for a sheer red baby doll dress, which was covered in small sparkly crystals, it was sexy but it didn't scream slut. Lissa bought a baby pink corset with a matching pair of hot pants, lets just say Christian was in for a treat. If I were a lesbian I wouldn't say no.

"Can we go home now?" I asked as we walked out of Anne Summers and Dimitri's arm settled firmly back around my waist.

"Yeah. Christian text me earlier, he said he was doing dinner for all four of us." Lissa explained.

"Ooh, food!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"Rose, I don't think jumping up and down like that is such a good idea." Lissa said, looking worried. She was right. I felt my stomach clench and my throat muscles tightened whilst the bile rose up in my throat. Lissa yelped and jumped out of the way as she realised what was happening, unfortunately she didn't move fast enough, I managed to hit her shoes.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked, rubbing my back. I groaned and fell backwards against his chest. Great, I'd just embarrassed myself by throwing up in public and I'd thrown up on Lissa's shoes.

"I'm okay." I whispered, looking up at Lissa's horrified face. "I'm so sorry Liss."

"It's not your fault, come on lets go home." She said pulling off her shoes and throwing them in a bin as we exited the shopping mall.

I was actually thrilled to see Christian when he opened the front door of his and Lissa's house, he ushered us straight into the dinning room where the table was all set for dinner. I quickly excused myself to clean myself up, Lissa got changed after what had happened back in the mall. Once I was all cleaned up I sat myself back down at the dinner table and devoured everything that was put in front of me, as much as Sparky annoyed me he was a damn good cook.

"You're getting rather chubby Rose." Christian said whilst we were saying our goodbyes. I furrowed my brow and just glared at him, that was until he patted my growing stomach. "Eaten too many pies?" He asked, chuckling at his own joke. Oh that was it, when someone jokes about my stomach shit is going to go down. Before I could even think about it I punched him, right in the jaw.

"Rose!" Dimitri cried, grabbing my hands in his own big strong ones.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, staring wide eyed at Christian who was clutching at his jaw.

"He deserved it." Lissa said, hitting Christian on the head.

"Yeah he did but I'm still sorry I should have thought before I acted. It's the hormones." I explained, feeling embarrassed and very tired.

"I think it's time we go." Dimitri said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards the door.

_Thank you for reading_

_Review please :)_

_Toodles_

_XO_


	17. Christmas!

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!**

**A long chapter for you, finally :)**

**I know it's not quite Christmas yet but for some reason I felt like writing a Christmas scene, go figure!**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! **

* * *

**Donut**

**Christmas **

**Rose's P.O.V:**

"It's Christmas eve!" I cried, sitting up in bed, excitement running through me. No matter how old I got I would still always love Christmas, it was my favourite holiday. I looked over to my left to see Dimitri just beginning to stir, shit I awake before him?

"Wake up." I cried, poking him in the stomach, Dimitri grunted and opened his eyes, confusion enveloping his handsome face.

"Morning Comrade." I cried in my perfectly happy voice that used to annoy the shit out of me.

"What the hell Roza?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes whilst sitting up in bed. "Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on my bump.

"Yeah, we're fine." I said, smiling and placing my hand on top of Dimitri's.

"Then why are you awake so early?"

"It's Christmas eve today!"

"I know that but why are you awake so early?"

"I'm excited."

Dimitri chucked and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closely against his side.

"I love you." I whispered, placing a soft tender kiss on his temple.

"I love you too and the baby." Dimitri said, running his hand through my matted hair.

"Can you make me some waffles?" I asked, snuggling up to my Russian god.

"If you want waffles then I shall make you waffles."

"Thank you." I said, watching Dimitri get out of bed and pull on a T-shirt over his jogging bottoms, god I loved the way his muscles ripple when he moves.

I climbed out of the big warm bed and threw on a pair of leggings with one of Dimitri's T-shirts, it was comfortable.

"What do you want to do today?" Dimitri asked as we both sat at the table eating our waffles.

"Can we just snuggle up in front of the television and watch cheesy films?" I asked, stuffing a large forkful of waffle into my mouth, they tasted too good to eat them slowly.

"We can but Donut is going to need his daily walk." Dimitri pointed out, raising an eyebrow at my mouthful.

"Well lets finish breakfast then take him for a walk around the court to burn off some of his energy, hopefully then he will be calm enough to sit in the living room and watch films with us." I said once I had finished chewing.

"Sounds like a good idea. It's cold outside does your coat still fit you?" Dimitri asked, his brow creasing with worry. I narrowed my eyes at him, how dare he suggest I was too fat to fit into my coat! Although to be honest last time I wore it it was feeling rather snug, not that I'd allow Dimitri to know that.

"It's fine." I snapped, not daring to look him in the eyes.

Shit!

I pulled the coat tighter trying to do the button up but it just wouldn't reach. I had snuck off while Dimitri was washing up so I could try on my coat. Dimitri had been right, the coat now didn't fit me. I threw the stupid coat across the room and pulled up my, well Dimitri's, T-shirt and looked down at my now protruding stomach. Admittedly I was no where near as big as I was to become but right now my little bump was big enough.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked, walking into our bedroom. I froze in place, my top still pulled up exposing my stomach. I looked up at Dimitri, guilt was evident across my face.

"It doesn't fit you, does it?" Dimitri asked, his eyes fixated on the coat which was now strewn across our dressing table.

"No." I huffed, pulling down my T-shirt, Dimitri's hands stopped me and he pulled the T-shirt back up to the point my breasts were nearly exposed.

"Don't be angry Roza, you look beautiful and our baby is growing inside you. The bigger you get the better, we want our baby to be healthy." Dimitri said, placing his hands on my stomach. Great, now I felt really guilty.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, placing my own hands on top of Dimitri's.

"Don't be sorry." Dimitri said, wiping my fallen tears away with his lips. "You can wear one of my hoodies if you want?"

I smiled up at Dimitri, he knew how much I loved his hoodies and they were really warm. "Thank you." I whispered, reaching up on my tiptoes to kiss Dimitri.

Once I had pulled on Dimitri hoodie and my own scarf, hat and gloves I went to get Donut from the utility room where he had been re-housed to. I slowly opened the door to find Donut sitting behind it, looking up at me with an expectant expressions, I bent down to look him in the eye and he ran towards me. I wrapped my arms around Donut whilst he playfully licked my face.

"Do you know where his tongue's been?" Dimitri asked, leaning against the doorframe whilst looking down at us.

"Shut up. I know where yours has been and I still kiss you." I smirked up at Dimitri, winking at him.

"You loved it." Dimitri said, bending down next to me to hook Donut's lead to his collar.

"I did and I wouldn't mind a replay tonight."

"Anything for you my Roza." Dimitri whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

Our walk was surprisingly uneventful, Donut for once behaved himself.

"Why does he behave himself when he's with you?" Dimitri asked, unlocking our front door. I stared adoringly down at donut and giggled to myself.

"I don't know, I think he knows I was the one who saved him." I pointed out, taking a hold of Dimitri's hand and intertwining his fingers with my own. "he loves you though."

"He has a funny way of showing it." Dimitri said, standing back to allow myself and Donut through the door first.

"Yeah he does. Can you bring his water bowl into the living room and a bone for him?" I asked, hanging up my scarf and Dimitri's hoodie.

"We're allowing him in the living room?" Dimitri asked, taking my hat and gloves off of me and placing them down on our hall table.

"Please, it is Christmas." I begged, looking up at Dimitri with wide hopeful eyes.

"Okay but he's not sleeping with us, I want you all to myself tonight." Dimitri said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"I have a present for you tonight." I whispered huskily.

I sat down on the sofa and grabbed Donut's father Christmas' hat, he looked so adorable with it on!

"Here you go." Dimitri said, placing Donut's water bowl and a bone down just in front of the sofa, I smiled my thanks to Dimitri.

"Shall I get our duvet?" Dimitri asked, smiling at me.

"Yes!" I cried, widening my smile at Dimitri.

I smiled to myself as Dimitri walked out of the room to go and grab our duvet, he knew me too well. Once Dimitri came back we curled up on the sofa with the duvet wrapped around us, both mine and Dimitri's hands lay on my stomach and Donut sitting quietly next to me, it was heavenly.

"I don't like this film." I moaned, glaring at the television.

"Well if your perfect little puppy would stop salivating on our television remote control we could change the channel." Dimitri pointed out.

"Can't you just get up and change the channel?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Same reason as why you can't."

"You're not pregnant."

"I'll change the damn channel."

"Thank you."

I smiled sweetly up at Dimitri as he stood up and walked across the room to change the channel on the television.

"Can you get Donut?" I asked, pointed to Donut who was sat on the other side of the room, under the Christmas tree, chewing away at our television remote.

Dimitri complied with my requests and placed Donut down in my lap.

I looked down at the puppy in my lap with his little Christmas hat on then I looked at what was in his mouth, if he didn't drop that remote he was going to be in deep shit. You do not mess with Rose Hathaway.

"I'm going to go and make lunch while you try to prise the remote away from Donut." Dimitri said, kissing my forehead.

"Okay."

"Drop it." I demanded, glaring down at Donut. He barked in response. "I mean it Donut, drop the remote control" He just sat there chewing away whilst looking me in the eyes. "Donut, give me the remote control!"

I wrapped my hand around the exposed part of the remote control, there was no way I was letting this puppy get the better of me. I tugged at the remote whilst Donut pulled, great the Rose Hathaway was having a tug of war with a dog. Being pregnant made my life so exciting. Eventually I managed to prise the remote from the jaws of a salivating Donut, it was disgusting.

"Lunch is ready." Dimitri said, walking into the room as I was panting in exertion with my prized remote control in my hand.

"Can you put Donut back in the utility room?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. You clean yourself up?"

"Thank you."

I washed my hands and arms free of dog saliva, why had I ever wanted a dog? Once I was sure I had scrubbed every scratch of it off of myself I made my way back to the kitchen.

"I bought Donut out to use the toilet and I've fed him his lunch so he should be okay for a while." Dimitri said, placing two plates of quiche and potatoes down on the table.

"Thank you." I said sitting down at the table and tucking into my dinner, I was starving.

"Have you heard from Lissa?" Dimitri asked, slowly chewing his food.

"Nope, her and Christian wanted to spend Christmas on their own because it's their first Christmas together being married." I explained whilst piling up my next forkful of food.

"Ah I see. Roza, the food isn't going to go anywhere."

"I'm hungry."

"I know just slow down a little bit."

After lunch Dimitri and myself curled back up on the sofa and started a new film, it was growing dark outside by now so we had the main lights turned off and just the Christmas tree lights turned on. The phone rang, interrupting the film for us. "I'll get it." I said, feeling the need to stretch my legs and to pee. I jogged over to the phone, not bothering to read the caller display.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone.

"Rose, can Christian and I come over for Christmas dinner tomorrow evening?" Lissa asked, sounding rather pissed off.

"Yeah of course, what's wrong?" I asked, walking back over to the sofa and sitting down next to Dimitri who instantly wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Christian is doing my head in!" She cried down the phone, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"What's he done?" I asked beginning to play with a strand of Dimitri's hair.

"Everything!"

"Aw, I'm sorry Liss. Can't you just forget about it? It is Christmas eve after all."

"I know, I'll try. Anyways I'll leave you to it. See you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye Liss." I ended the call.

"What did Lissa want?" Dimitri asked.

"She rang to ask if her and Christian could come round for Christmas dinner tomorrow night."

"I thought they wanted to spend Christmas together?"

"Christian's annoying Liss."

Dimitri and I spent the rest of the evening watching more films apart from when we ate our dinner.

"I'm going to go and check on Donut." Dimitri said, standing up and stretching.

"I'm going to go and get your early Christmas present." I said, standing up and turning the television off.

"I look forward to it." Dimitri said, taking a hold of my hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

I quickly made my way upstairs and pulled out my Anne Summers bag, sometimes Lissa was just too good to be true. I pulled out the sheer red baby doll dress, which was covered in small sparkly crystals and undressed, Dimitri was going to love me in this.

Once I had fluffed up my hair and pulled on the lingerie, with nothing underneath, I laid on the bed waiting for my Russian god.

"wow." Dimitri whispered under his breath as he walked into the bedroom.

"See something you like Comrade?" I huskily asked, winking at him.

"I see something I like very much and something I want." Dimitri mumbled, walking purposely towards me.

"Take your top off." I whispered, watching Dimitri from my comfortable position on the bed. Dimitri did as he was told and quickly rid himself of the T-shirt, I licked my lips at the sight of Dimitri. "Now get rid of your jogging bottoms."

I watched as my Russian god quickly pulled his jogging bottoms down his legs and threw them across the room, my heart began to race at the sight of Dimitri's almost naked form. "Come here." I whispered.

Dimitri climbed onto the bed beside me and quickly attached his lips to my own with an air of ferocity about it, he pulled me on top of so I was now straddling him. I ground my hips against Dimitri's feeling his erection press into me, he growled in his throat. Dimitri's hands made their way up and down my sides, until he finally settled on kneading my very sensitive breasts. I groaned against his hungry lips and ran my fingers up and down Dimitri's chest.

"As much as I like this red little number I'd rather see you with nothing on." Dimitri huskily whispered in my ear, his voice thick with his Russian accent.

"Then take it off."

Dimitri quickly did as he was told and soon enough I was left straddling him, naked.

"You're wearing too much." I whispered, my lips a breath away from Dimitri's.

Dimitri rolled us over so he was now hovering over me, I hooked my toes into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his legs.

"That's better." I stated as Dimitri kicked his boxers off.

"Much." He whispered as I wrapped my legs firmly around Dimitri's waist.

"I love you." I said, pulling Dimitri's lips back down to my own.

"I love you too." Dimitri whispered, pulling away from the intense kiss and resting his forehead against mine.

"Happy Christmas." I whispered as Dimitri thrust himself into me.

I awoke to my stomach doing somersaults, I quickly unwound Dimitri's arms from my waist and ran to the bathroom with my hand clamped firmly over my mouth. Typical, my morning sickness had decided to make a reappearance on Christmas day. I felt Dimitri hold my hair back whilst I emptied my stomach of all it's remaining contents.

"I thought that had gone." I moaned once I had finally finished.

"I know, I'm sorry." Dimitri whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I fell back against Dimitri's chest and let him support my weight, I was too exhausted to even stand up right now. "Why don't you brush your teeth then we'll go downstairs and you can just lay on the sofa?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Dimitri said, handing me my toothbrush.

"Someone wants to see you." Dimitri said, walking into the living room with Donut in his arms. I smiled and sat up on the sofa, keeping the duvet wrapped tightly around myself.

"Hey baby." I cooed, taking Donut from Dimitri.

"Roza, I'm going to start making preparations for tonight's dinner then I'll make some breakfast."

I made a face at the thought of breakfast.

"You've got to eat Roza." Dimitri argued, looking at me with a frown across his face.

"I know." I whispered, hiding my face in Donut's warm fur.

"I'll be back soon."

I laid back on the sofa and cuddled Donut up to my side.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Dimitri was kneeling down beside the sofa, waking me up.

"Breakfast's ready." He announced, helping me sit up.

"Thanks." I whispered as he handed me a tray with toast and fruit on it.

"You don't have to eat all of it." He said, grabbing his own tray. Donut immediately perked up at the sight of food.

"You're not having any." I told him, tucking into my breakfast. Once I had eaten enough to satisfy Dimitri he cleared the dishes up whilst I sat almost bouncing up and down in my seat, it was time to open our presents!

"Here you go." Dimitri said, handing me the first of my presents from himself. I kissed him quickly and then went back to the small package in my hands, I was curious as to what it was. I pulled the wrapping paper off of the package, excitement pulsing through me.

"I love it!" I cried as I looked at the charm bracelet in front of me. I had bought Lissa a charm bracelet and at the time I had mentioned to Dimitri how cool I thought they were. The bracelet held only three charms, A heart, a bottle and a dog. This bracelet represented my family.

"I love you Roza." Dimitri said, putting the bracelet on my wrist.

"I love you too."

I picked up a large wrapped present, Dimitri was going to love this!

"Here you go." I said, as I excitedly handed him the present.

"Wow Roza, thank you so much."

I smiled to myself as I saw Dimitri's face, full of awe, as he looked as the books in his hands. They were all first editions of the ones Donut had ruined.

We spent the next hour exchanging presents between ourselves, Dimitri had loved everyone of the presents I had bought him as I had loved all the ones he had bought me.

"How did you manage to get all of this?" Dimitri asked, raising an eyebrow at me. He had only allowed me on one shopping trip in which he accompanied me.

"I bought most of it online and got it delivered to Lissa's." I explained, smiling up at Dimitri's face which was glowing.

"I have one more present for you." I said, picking up a squishy package which I had left until last on purpose. "Merry Christmas." I whispered as I handed Dimitri the present. I watched Dimitri's face as he realised what the present was, his smile was huge.

"I love you." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his lips fiercely to my own. The present had been two little tops, one said 'Daddy's little girl' the other said 'Daddy's big boy', I had bought one of each since we had no idea if we were having a boy or a girl.

"Shit!" I cried, tearing my lips from Dimitri's.

"Roza?" He asked, worriedly clutching at my arms.

"Donut's eating the wrapping paper!"

"Is he okay?" I asked, as Dimitri shut the door to the utility room where Donut had now been banished to.

"Yeah he'll be fine. Next time Roza when I say we're not getting a dog we're not getting one." Dimitri said, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, thank you." I whispered, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing as I replayed the events of what had just happened, with Dimitri fishing around in Donut's mouth to pull out bits of wrapping paper.

"It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, want me to make it up to you?"

"How do you plan on making it up to me?"

"Wanna take a shower with me?"

"I'd love to."

"I have nothing to wear." I cried, walking into the kitchen with just my underwear on. Dimitri stood at the stove, cooking the dinner, wearing his jeans and White shirt, he looked shagable.

"Rose, we went shopping the other day and you bought some maternity clothes." Dimitri said, turning around to face me. I saw his eyes bug as he noticed what I was wearing.

"The dress I wanted to wear doesn't fit me anymore. I'm fat."

"You're not fat, you're growing which means so is our baby."

"I know but that doesn't help me decide what to wear."

"Why don't you put on that full length flowy one you bought?"

Oooh, I'd forgotten about that one!

"Love you!" I cried as I ran out of the room to go and get dressed.

I pulled on my maxi dress which was dark blue and flowed really well which meant I could eat however much I wanted and not be uncomfortable. Once I was dressed I made my way back downstairs just in time as the doorbell went.

"I'll get it!" I called, skipping to the front door. I was excited to see Lissa, this had been our first Christmas apart since we had met.

"Liss!" I cried, throwing myself into her arms.

"Hey Rose, wow you look gorgeous." Lissa said, hugging me back.

"Thanks Liss, you do too!" I exclaimed, finally looking at what Lissa was wearing. She had on a dark red silk dress which came to just above her knees.

"Hi sparky." I said, standing aside so Lissa and Christian could come in.

"Hey Rose, sorry about the other day." He said, smiling sheepishly at me.

"It's fine, I'm sorry I punched you. Hormones."

We all made our way into the kitchen and sat down at the table whilst Dimitri finished cooking the dinner.

"Did you get anything good for Christmas?" I asked Lissa.

"Yeah, Christian bought me a new pair of Jimmy Choos." She said, beaming at Christian. I smiled at the pair of them, it looked like they were no longer at each other's throats.

"Wow, Sparky managed to buy a pair of heels on his own?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah he did, although I had been hinting for them." Lissa admitted.

"I think I did well." Christian proudly announced, taking a sip from the bottle of beer Dimitri had just placed in front of him.

"You did, I wouldn't dare buy Roza shoes." Dimitri said, sitting down next to me.

"What did you get Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Her main present was a charm bracelet." Dimitri said, smiling at me. I held my wrist out for Lissa to examine the bracelet.

"Oh Rose, it's gorgeous and each charm represents something." Lissa said.

"I thought you could chose your own charm to represent yourself." Dimitri explained to Lissa.

"Oh! I'd love to, if you don't mind?" She asked, turning to look at me.

"Of course I don't mind Liss."

"I'll start dishing up." Dimitri announced, much to the delight of my stomach. I watched in astonishment as Dimitri pulled the most perfect looking turkey out of the oven, my mouth was watering already.

"Where's Donut?" Lissa asked. As if on cue Donut came bounding through the kitchen door towards Dimitri.

"No!" I cried in horror as Donut ploughed into Dimitri knocking him off balance, the turkey slipped from his grip and fell on the floor, Donut went straight for it.

I could have cried at the sight of Donut devouring the turkey.

"Bloody dog!" Dimitri cried, throwing the tea towel down.

"I'll order a take out." Lissa said, going to grab the phone.

"Christian, would you mind putting Donut in the utility room?" I asked, walking over to Dimitri.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, wrapping my arms around Dimitri's chest.

"It's not your fault. Roza, that dog needs to change I hate to say this but if there's no change in him by the time the baby's born he has to go." Dimitri said, sounding exasperated. Dimitri was right, something had to change. I hated the thought of having to give Donut up but I knew he had to change, if not we would have to give him up, he would be a danger to our baby.

_Thank you for reading_

_Reviews please :)_

_Toodles_

_XO  
_


	18. New years Eve

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! They make me smile :')**

**Anyways enough with the soppy stuff, I hope you enjoy this chapter it's not very long since I should be revising for my maths assessment which I have tomorrow, Ooops! **

**Anyways, read and review please :)**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**Donut**

**New years eve  
**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

"Have you locked him away?" I called walking over to our full length mirror to admire my reflection. Tonight was the night of the courts annual New years eve ball which myself and Dimitri had been invited to, at first I had not wanted to go but Dimitri and Lissa successfully managed to twist my arm. My dress was full length and covered in silver sequins, it moulded to my bump perfectly. Lissa had bought the dress for me as one of my Christmas presents.

"Yeah, he's locked in." Dimitri said as he entered the room, I watched his eyes widen and his face freeze as he took in my appearance.

"Do I look fat?" I asked, worried about his reaction.

"Roza," He whispered, striding over to me and wrapping his arms tightly round me, pulling me tightly against his body. "you do not look fat, you look pregnant. You're glowing and your breasts look amazing in that dress."

I smiled up at my Russian god and tugged his lips down to meet my own, there was nothing I loved more then kissing my Russian god. Dimitri's hands trailed down my sides and eventually landed on my bump.

"I love you." I whispered, smiling up at him.

"I love you too, and I love our baby." He replied, rubbing small circles on my stomach.

"I'm cold." I moaned, wrapping my arms around my self to stop myself from shiver.

"I told you to wear a jacket." Dimitri mumbled, pulling off his own suit jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I whispered, wrapping my arm around his waist as we walked to the ball.

"I'm going to look around for a dog trainer soon, there's one on court but it's group classes and they're one while we're both at work."

"Okay, we do really need to train Donut." I agreed.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian called, running across the road, his fiancée Bonnie close behind him.

"Hello." I greeted them, embracing them both.

"Aw Rose!" Bonnie cooed, placing a hand on my bump. "It's so cute."

"I'm fat." I moaned, linking arms with her whilst Dimitri and Adrian followed.

"Rose you look gorgeous, please tell me I can baby sit?" She asked, almost jumping up and down which in six inch heels was quite an achievement. Bonnie's dress was gorgeous, it was made of a dark purple silk and was expertly fitted to her small frame.

"You and Adrian can baby sit whenever you want." I said, smiling back at her.

"We're not babysitting all the time." Adrian said, catching up with us.

"Shut up Adrian, we need to get some practice in!" Bonnie cried, glaring at Adrian. Adrian's face was utterly priceless, Bonnie had always wanted children but Adrian was a little reluctant on the subject.

"You can baby sit whenever _both _of you like." Dimitri said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

We eventually made it to the ball, Lissa and Christian were standing outside the doors waiting for us.

"Lissa!" I cried, throwing myself into Lissa waiting embrace. Lissa's dress was full length, silver with encrusted diamonds and clung to her petite curves.

"Rose, you look gorgeous!" Lissa cried, holding me at arms length.

"You look rather gorgeous yourself." I replied, smiling warmly at her. I stepped back into the warmth of Dimitri's arms whilst Adrian and Bonnie greeted Christian and Lissa.

"We don't have to stay long if you don't want to." Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"I'm quite excited about it now we're here." I replied, taking a hold of Dimitri's hands.

"Oh, I just thought you might be tired." He replied, beginning to nibble on my ear.

"What do you really mean?" I asked, grinding my arse against his hips.

"What I mean is I want to drag you back home and shag the hell out of you." He whispered huskily in my ear. My heart beat picked up and my breathing began to become erratic.

"We'll stay just long enough to make an appearance." I replied, attempting to even out my breathing.

Once we had finished our hello's the six of us made our way into the large hall and sat down at our allocated table, luckily all six of us were seated together. Most of the conversation I tuned out of, all I could concentrate on was what was to come once we got home.

"Rose?" Lissa called, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was in my own little world." I said, shaking my head.

"Bonnie was just asking if she could come baby shopping with us." Lissa said, raising an eyebrow at me. Damn eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's fine." I replied, smiling at Bonnie.

"Thank you so much Rose!" Bonnie cried, clapping her hands together.

"It's fine, you could even start planning what to buy when you and Adrian have a baby." I replied, Adrian shot me a glare.

"Don't even think about it." He snapped, glaring at Bonnie.

My stomach growled as our meals were placed down in front of us, I was so hungry. I quickly started shovelling the food into my mouth.

"Rose, slow down!" Lissa cried. I looked up from my plate to see everyone at the table staring at me with a look of horror, all except Dimitri.

"What?" I asked feeling offended.

"It's not healthy how fast you're eating." Lissa pointed out, frowning at me.

"I'm hungry!" I cried, feeling angry.

"You're always hungry." Christian quipped, smirking at me. Oh that was he, he is on. I glared at him as I picked up my bread roll, I was so glad I had a good aim. The bread roll went flying across the table and hit Christian right in the middle of his forehead, everyone at the table apart from Christian burst into laughter.

"Jesus Christ Rose! Why are all your hormones aimed at me?" Christian cried, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry." I gasped out in between my laughter.

"Lets just eat before Roza decides to throw anything else." Dimitri said, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I love you." I whispered, smiling at my Russian god.

"I love you too, now eat your food and don't worry about anyone's comments on your eating habits." Dimitri said, stroking my cheek.

We spent the rest of the meal eating in silence, everyone seemed afraid to say anything in case they set me off in one of my moods.

Cowards.

Once we had finished eating the band struck up again and couples made their way onto the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Dimitri asked, taking a hold of my hand.

"Okay." I agreed, slightly apprehensive.

"Don't look so worried, I can dance and I'm a good teacher." He whispered in my ear, whilst wrapping an arm tightly around my waist, leading me to the dance floor. Dimitri pulled my body against his and wrapped his arms around my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gently swayed us to the music.

"I love you." I said, reaching up on my tip toes to capture Dimitri's lip. I had meant the kiss to be short and sweet but Dimitri quickly managed to turn it into a passionate make out which was inappropriate for where we were.

I pulled away from his lips, gasping to catch my breath.

"I love you too." Dimitri whispered, leaning his forehead against my own.

"Can we go home now?" I asked, fluttering my eyelids at Dimitri.

"Only if I can get you out of that dress."

"You can, lets go."

We made our way back to our groups table and made our excuses, they were sad to see us leave so early but I played on being tired and pregnant which quickly shut them up. The minute we stepped out of the hall Dimitri scooped me up into his arms and pressed his lips to mine as he began to walk us home.

Once we were back at home, Dimitri put me down so I was standing on my feet, he pushed me against the wall and began to kiss me senseless.

We were interrupted by something heavy and fluffy hurdling into Dimitri's legs, he toppled over and landed on the hall floor, Donut stood on his chest.

"Donut!" I cried, kneeling down to pull him off of Dimitri.

"Don't Rose, I don't want to risk you hurting yourself or the baby." Dimitri said, pushing Donut off of him.

"He must have gotten out."

"Yeah, I'll go and lock him back in securely this time. Why don't you go and slip into something more comfortable?"

I did as I was told and made my way slowly up the stairs, as I pushed open the our bedroom door the sight that met me made me want to burst into tears. There were feathers strewn all over the bedroom floor which evidently came from the pillows which were randomly discarded around the room, our duvet had been chewed and pulled off of the bed and there were mine and Dimitri's dressing gowns shredded and lying at the bottom of the bed.

"Dimitri?" I called, stepping back out of the room and standing at the top of the stairs.

"What is it?" He asked, running up the stairs.

"Look what he's done." I said, leading Dimitri into our bedroom.

"Oh shit, we really do need to train him."

"Yeah. Language Comrade."

"You're a bad influence on me Roza." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

I changed into one of Dimitri's T-shirts whilst he began clearing up the mess Donut had made, once I was changed I offered my help to him but he refused telling me to go back downstairs and relax. I did as I was told and sat down on the sofa and turned over to a channel which was covering the countdown to the new year.

"I've cleared it all up as much as possible but we're going to need new pillows and a new duvet." Dimitri said, walking into the living room with just his jogging bottoms on. I snuggled up against him and his arms wrapped around me.

"We can use the guest bedroom's stuff for tonight." I pointed out, tracing shapes on Dimitri's chest.

"Yeah, we can. How long until midnight?" He asked, taking a hold of my hand and intertwining out fingers.

"An hour."

"Good, then we have an hour to do this." He whispered, pulling me onto his lap and kissing me. My top was quickly discarded along with my bra, which I had no complaints against. Dimitri's hands roamed until they came to a halt at my arse, he grabbed a hold of my hips and began to grind against me, my breath was now coming at such a speed. I pulled Dimitri up off of the sofa and pulled down his jogging bottoms and boxers, he did the same to my remaining underwear, once we were both naked Dimitri pulled me down onto the rug and began to kiss me again.

I laid against Dimitri sticky body, both of our breathing was ragged.

"I love you." Dimitri whispered, rolling onto his side to face me.

"I love you too." I smiled, taking a hold of Dimitri's hand and placing it on my stomach. I turned my head to face the television as the countdown began to play on the television, it was the end of this year and the start of a new year, the year I was going to marry Dimitri and have our baby.

"Happy new year." Dimitri whispered, pressing his lips to mine.

"Happy new year." I replied, pulling my lips away from his so I could straddle him. This was going to be a year to remember.

_Thank you for reading_

_Review please?_

_Toodles _

_XO

* * *

  
_


	19. Morning habits

**A/N: It's taken me ages to write this, so I'm sorry. It's kind of short because I've had writers block with this and I've been under a lot of stress with college work but since England is now covered in snow I have some time off :D Gotta love snow days 3 **

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!

* * *

**

**Donut**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

"Comrade." I moaned sleepily burrowing my head underneath the warm haven of my duvet.

"You wanted the damn dog." Dimitri replied, pulling the duvet over his own head. I growled and sat up whilst pulling the duvet off of Dimitri and wrapping it around myself.

"Hey!" He cried as the icy cold air hit his bare skin.

"Go let the dog pee." I demanded, glaring at him.

"His your dog you let him out to pee."

"I'm pregnant, I need more rest then you do."

"Roza." He moaned, pushing his bottom lip out and looking up at me with such a cute expression.

"It's not going to work, go on before Donut wakes up the whole of Court."

"Fine." Dimitri huffed, climbing out of bed and throwing on one of his hoodies.

As soon as Dimitri was out of the bedroom I snuggled back under the duvet and allowed myself to drift back into the world of sleep. I was now three and a half months pregnant and I was feeling it. The next thing I was aware of was the Russian shouts echoing up the staircase from the hall way. I pulled myself out of bed and wrapped Dimitri's dressing gown around me, smiling at my bump as I caught sight of it. The sound of barking combined with shouting brought me out of my blissful state, I yanked open the bedroom door and carefully ran down the stairs to see what was happening. The sight that met me caused me to double up in laughter. There standing in the hallway was my Russian god with a big wet mark on his jeans, Donut had decided to take a toilet break on him.

"It's not funny Roza, I've had it up to here with that damn dog!" Dimitri cried, storming into the kitchen. I pulled Donut into the utility room, where we had reinforced the door. Once I had locked him away I made my way back to the kitchen to calm down Dimitri.

"Comrade?" I asked, walking into the dark kitchen, Dimitri stood at the kitchen with his hand under the faucet.

"That dog's got to change Rose, I'm not having him around the baby." He snapped, wrapped a towel around his hand.

"What did he do?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Dimitri's waist from behind.

"He bit me when I told him off for urinating on me." He huffed, trying to shake me off of him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, stepping back from Dimitri and sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"It's not your fault, it's the dogs."

"I can't just give him up."

"Roza, he's dangerous! We can't risk leaving him around the baby and I don't like you being around him while you're pregnant." Dimitri cried, leaning against the kitchen work top.

"I love him though, I can't get rid of him." I mumbled, tears beginning to flow steadily down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Roza, I didn't mean to upset you." Dimitri said, walking over to me and kneeling down in front. "Look at me Rose."

I shook my head not wanting to meet his eyes, they made my heart melt every time I looked into them.

"Roza?" He asked, placing a finger under my chin and lifting my eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry." I whispered angrily swiping at my eyes, I felt ridiculous for crying over this, _I didn't cry at anything for Christ sake!_

"Rose, I'll make some phone calls to try and find some dog training classes." Dimitri whispered, pulling me up off of the chair and wrapping his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck and snuggled into the warmth of his body.

"I'm sorry, I over reacted." I whispered, leaning my head against his muscular chest.

"No you didn't, you love Donut I know and I'm sorry but I'm really worried about yours and the baby's safety."

"I know and I agree with you that we need to train him." I said, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Come on, lets go back to bed it's the weekend and you need your rest."

Dimitri picked me up bridal style and carried me back up to bed. As soon as I had snuggled up against Dimitri and his arms had snaked around my waist, I was asleep.

"Roza?" Dimitri whispered, his hand rubbing circles on my bump.

"Go away." I moaned, fighting against waking up.

"Roza, it's nearly lunch time."

My eyes snapped open at the sound of lunch.

"Lunch?" I asked, rolling onto my back to look up at Dimitri.

"I knew that would wake you up." Dimitri chuckled, resting his hand on my stomach.

"I'm hungry." I moaned, resting my head against Dimitri's shirtless chest.

"But you're not going to starve to death." He whispered, crushing his lips passionately to mine. I kissed Dimitri back, and pulled him on top of me.

I hooked my toes into the waist band of Dimitri's jogging bottoms and pulled them down, I was delighted to find he didn't have any boxers on.

I pushed Dimitri off of me and rolled over so I was now straddling him.

"I thought you were hungry?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Shut up." I hissed, running my hands down Dimitri's chest.

"Take my top off." He huskily whispered, referring to his T-shirt which I had been sleeping in. I quickly shed the T-shirt and smirked at the lust filled expression which had taken over Dimitri's face.

"See something you like Comrade?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows at him.

"No I see two things that I like." He whispered, pulling my chest down to his face.

"I have an idea!" I cried, rolling off of Dimitri who was now glaring at me.

"Roza baby, keep the ideas for after sex." He huffed, rolling over to hover above me.

"Why don't you go to a group dog training, then you could bond with Donut." I whispered, wrapping my legs around Dimitri's waist.

"Roza, I don't think that's a very good idea." Dimitri frowned, his lips pressing soft tender kisses along my neck.

"It's a good idea and you're doing it." I announced, wrapping my legs tighter around Dimitri and pushing him into me. We both cried out in pleasure and immediately forgot about the training classes. I had won again.

_Thank you for reading :)_

_Review please? _

_Then maybe read my Vampire Academy one shot?_

_www**(**.**)**fanfiction**(**.**)**net/s/6484217/1/Christmas_

_Delete the ( )'s :)  
_

_:D_

_Toodles _

_XO_


	20. Goodbye Donut

_A/N: Only a short chapter for you, I'm not happy with it but I knew if I didn't publish it I never would. _

_My writer's block is being a huge pain and the stress of Christmas isn't helping but hopefully in the new year I'll be updating more regularly :)_

_Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

  
_

**Donut:**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

"Just pull tightly on his lead!" I cried, trying to contain my laughter. I was sat by the edge of a field, watching Dimitri run around a football pitch after Donut. Next to me stood our chosen dog trainer, Simon Murphy. Simon was around 50 years old and well built like Dimitri. We had chosen him to train Donut as he was meant to be the best in the country but so far all he had done was observe Dimitri running around a field with Donut who had a crazed twinkle in his eyes.

"So let me get this right, you found Donut?" Simon asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, I was out for a walk and I just came across him." I replied, not enjoying this interrogation.

"Interesting."

"How?" I asked, not bothering to mind my manners.

"Well if Donut was treated badly as a puppy it could explain his behaviour but since we know nothing about his background we shall have to start from the beginning with him and see if we can figure out what triggers this sort of behaviour from him."

I thought about what Simon had said, about Donut having been treated badly as a puppy. It could very well be true and it could explain his behaviour. I felt excitement bubble up inside me at the thought of getting to the root of Donut's problems and helping him. I would do almost anything to save my dog. I was pulled out of my happy little bubble by the sound of Donut's repetitive barking. As I looked up I saw Dimitri lying on the floor holding onto Donut's lead as Donut charged along pulling Dimitri little by little behind him.

"Uhmm, is there anyway you could help my boyfriend?" I asked, my nerves beginning to run riot at the sight of Dimitri being pulled along by our dog. God these pregnancy hormones were ruining my life. How can I turn into an emotional wreck over this? I will not cry.

"There's not much I can do but I will take Donut from Mr Belikov. I would like to have my own try with him. No dog ever goes against me."

My heart rate decreased as Simon stopped Donut and took the lead from Dimitri's trembling hands. A blinding smile spread across my face as Dimitri walked back over to me.

"You can fight me and yet you can't handle a dog?" I called, smirking at him.

"At least I didn't burst out in tears." He replied, sitting down next to me.

"It's not my fault! Your child is making me cry."

"My child? I thought it was yours too."

"Shut up."

"I love you Roza." Dimitri whispered, snaking an arm around my waist.

"I love you too." I replied, laying my head against Dimitri's neck.

I closed my eyes enjoying the winter sun that was hitting my face, the feeling of happiness washed through me as Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his hands on my bump.

"Simon will help Donut." I whispered, breaking the silence that was surrounding us.

"You know what Roza, I think he will. Simon has dealt with some of the worse dogs in the country, Donut will be easy for him." Dimitri agreed with me, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What are we going to call the baby?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, do you have any ideas?" He asked me, kissing the top of my head.

"Not really but I was thinking we should choose a Russian name."

"Really?" The excitement in Dimitri's voice made me smile. I would do anything to make Dimitri happy, I loved him.

"Yeah. It will be a nice reminder of yours and our baby's heritage."

"Thank you Roza."

"You're welcome although I think you might have to thank me properly when we get home."

"I will do."

I turned around and lent on my knees so I was facing Dimitri. I wrapped my arms gently around Dimitri's neck and tenderly kissed him.

A loud scream, a splash and barking, which sounded suspiciously like Donut's, pulled me away from kissing my Russian god. Dimitri pouted as my lips left his.

"What was that?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"What was what?" Dimitri asked, looking confused.

I turned my head looking for Donut and Simon, I couldn't see them.

"Where's Donut and Simon?" I asked, standing up and looking around.

"Is that them?" Dimitri asked, his voice sounding strange.

I turned to look in the direction Dimitri was pointing in and there was a guilty looking Donut and a very wet Simon.

"What happened?" I cried as I ran over to Simon and Donut.

"Your dog pulled me into the lake." Simon huffed, attempting to wring the water out of his T-shirt.

"I'm so sorry. We'll pay for dry cleaning." Dimitri said before I could start shouting at Simon. I know it wasn't Simon's fault but I couldn't bare for him to tell us how awful Donut was. I just couldn't face the truth.

"It's fine. I'd like to talk to you two but I was wondering if we could put Donut in the car first?" Simon asked, staring icily over at Donut.

"Sure." Dimitri agreed, darting towards Donut's lead and pulling him towards the car.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as Simon and I stood waiting for Dimitri to return.

"Nothing to be sorry about, it's not your fault Donut is like this." Simon said, smiling kindly at me. I was actually starting to like this man, he even liked my dog!

"Ah Mr Belikov!" Simon called out as Dimitri walked back towards us.

"I'm so sorry about that." Dimitri apologised to Simon as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Honestly it's fine. Now I have an idea about Donut." Simon announced. My eyes widen at the thought of what Simon's suggest was going to be. If he dare suggest we give up on Donut I will hit him so hard he'll be back in the lake.

"Okay, go ahead." Dimitri said, sensing my mood.

"I would like to enrol Donut in my school for misbehaving dogs."

"That's great but what's the catch?" I asked. I knew it was too good to be true. A dog doesn't push a trainer in the lake and then get offered a place in the trainer's school.

"The only watch is that the school is a boarding school. I could take Donut today and in around two weeks you would come and collect him and pay the bill."

I looked over at Dimitri to see what he was thinking but he had his guardian mask on.

"Simon do you mind if Rose and I quickly talk about this?" Dimitri asked.

"No that's fine, I'll make some calls in case you decide you want me to take Donut."

Dimitri pulled me a little way away from Simon and stood in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Rose, lets do this." Dimitri said, smiling gently at me.

"Do you think he'll be okay for two weeks on his own?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I think he'll be fine and this is a chance for his behaviour to improve. We have to try."

"Okay, lets do it."

As soon as the words left my mouth Dimitri's arms were wrapped around me and he was hugging me tightly against his chest.

"He'll be okay Roza. Now why don't you go and say goodbye to Donut while I go and sort things out with Simon?"

Dimitri pushed the front door open and lead me into our house.

"Roza?" He asked, taking my coat off.

"I'm sorry." I sniffed, wiping my eyes again. I hadn't stopped crying since we had driven off, leaving Donut with Simon. I knew it was the right thing to do but it didn't make it any easier leaving my baby for two weeks.

"He'll be okay, I promise you."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Dimitri?"

"Yeah Roza?"

"You still need to thank me for earlier."

A loud squeal burst form my mouth as Dimitri scooped me up in his arms and ran up the stairs with me. As soon as we made it to the bedroom Dimitri laid me down on our bed and hovered above me, leaving trails of kisses along my neck.

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_

_Leave reviews with name suggestions please :D Both male and female._

_Toodles _

_XO  
_


	21. Life without Donut

**A/N: Another short chapter for you :) **

**Thank you for all the names! Keep them coming in :D **

**Anyways, sorry for any mistakes!**

**

* * *

**

**Donut**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

I rolled onto my back and stared continuously up at the ceiling above me. It was around two in the morning and I just couldn't get to sleep. The thought of Donut on his own and so far away from me was killing me. He was probably scared and thought we had abandoned him, just like when I found him. I roughly wiped away the tears, that were beginning to roll down my cheeks, I couldn't cry. Dimitri lay facing away from me, snoring happily. He had tried to keep my mind off of Donut for as long as possible but it hadn't worked, the minute he was asleep thoughts of Donut started racing rapidly around my head.

"Roza, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked, rolling over to face me.

"I can't sleep." I squeaked out, afraid my voice would break and I'd end up in floods of tears again.

"I'm sure Donut is fine, he's probably made a few friends." Dimitri said, wrapping his strong arms around me and pulling me against his chest. The warmth of Dimitri's body against my own calmed me down a little but I was still worried about Donut.

"What if he thinks we've abandoned him?" I asked, looking up at Dimitri's gorgeous eyes.

"He won't think that. Look Roza, we have to do this for him. I know it seems cruel of us to leave him on his own and to let him think we've abandoned him but it's for the best."

"Do you promise it's for the best?" I asked, needing reassurance.

Deep down I knew it was for the best but I just couldn't help but worry about him.

"I promise you, now are you going to go to sleep now?"

"I'm not very tired."

"Then lets use up some of that energy." Dimitri whispered seductively in my ear.

I shivered slightly as his soft lips made contact with my neck.

"I love you." I whispered, lifting Dimitri's face to mine so I could kiss him.

"I love you too Roza." He replied, pulling his delicious lips away from mine. "Go to sleep, we'll continue this is the morning."

I woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting up the stairs, I rolled over wanting to find Dimitri but I was greeted with a cold mattress. I reluctantly decided to climb out of bed and go find my Russian god, plus there was a high chance of me getting pancakes. I threw on one of Dimitri's hoodies and made my way downstairs to find my Russian god standing at the cooker, wearing a pink frilly apron. I was going to kill Lissa for buying me that but right now, it was kind of a turn on. Bloody hell, pregnancy's messing with me.

"Morning." I called, walking over to Dimitri and wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his back.

"Good morning Roza. How are you feeling?" He asked, flipping a pancake.

"Hungry." I answered, smiling to myself.

"Good because there's enough pancakes here to feed the whole of the court."

"Better make some more then."

"Roza, it's not good to eat too much."

"If my baby's hungry then my baby will get food." I said, walking over to the table and setting two places for myself and Dimitri.

Dimitri and I both sat in silence and we polished off our pancakes, although he had given me a rather stern look when I flooded my plate with maple syrup. Once we were finished eating Dimitri went to make the bed whilst I washed up from breakfast, once I was done I made my way into the living room and turned on the television. Today was the last day of the weekend and I was back to work tomorrow so my plan was to just chill out and do nothing. Well maybe not completely nothing, I wouldn't mind doing Dimitri. I giggled to myself at what I was just thinking about, I was turning into such a sex crazed, giggly girl.

Dimitri soon joined me on the sofa and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you remember much from last night?" Dimitri whispered in my ear, placing soft kisses along my neck.

"Some bits." I innocently replied, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Only some?"

"Well there is one thing that stands out quite a lot."

"And what would that be?" He asked, pulling me onto his lap.

"The part where you told me we'd continue this in the morning." I replied, kissing Dimitri on the lips.

Dimitri instantly kissed me back and laid back on the sofa, pulling me on top of him. I quickly moved my legs so I was straddling him, grinding myself against his growing bulge. Dimitri let out a growl and playfully nipped at my bottom lip.

"See something you like Comrad?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing myself against Dimitri. His eyes were filled with lust and the moans that were escaping him were turning me on even more.

"I see something I love and something I want." He whispered, pulling me back down to kiss him.

"And what exactly is that?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"You." Dimitri whispered, pulling his hoodie and oversized T-shirt off of me. I smirked at Dimitri as his face shone with excitement when he realised I was wearing absolutely nothing underneath his T-shirt. He was so easy to please.

Dimitri's lips pressed against mine with force and passion, it was heaven but we were quickly interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Leave it." Dimitri whispered, trying to capture my lips again.

"What if it's about Donut?" I asked, tears welling up at the thought of anything being wrong.

"I'll answer it if you don't cry and stay there."

"I promise."

"Good, don't move a muscle because I'm not done with you."

I sat on the sofa, feeling empty and sad. If anything was wrong with Donut I would never forgive myself, I knew I should never have let him go. I had been so happy just before the phone had rang, I had managed to kid myself into thinking Donut was okay. I had been selfish. My hands were beginning to shake as time went on and Dimitri had still not some back with an explanation. My heart sped up as I heard Dimitri's footsteps heading back into the living room, this was it, I was about to find out what was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked, running over to Dimitri as I saw the look on his face. His beautiful tanned face had drained of all colour and had taken on a slightly grey tint to it.

"The bloody dog has trashed one of their ICT suits and we've just had to pay out for damages!" He whispered, his teeth grinding against each other. I could help but feel relieved when I knew there was nothing wrong with Donut.

"Thank god!" I whispered, feeling a wave of calmness come over me.

"Thank god? Roza, do you have any idea how much that has just cost us?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry for snapping at you." Dimitri said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know and I'm sorry for not thinking about how much it's cost us."

"Lets just forget it. I really hope he changes after this because I really don't know anything else that we can do for him Roza."

"I know." I agreed, tears collecting in my eyes. I knew Donut was out of control but I loved him and I didn't want to give up hope but on the other hand I had to think about my baby. This was Donut's last chance, if he failed this I had to let him go. It would hurt me but I couldn't risk my baby's life.

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_

_Review?_

_XO  
_


	22. AN

Hello peoples!

Sorry I've left you hanging for ages :/

I'm NOT abandoning Donut or any of my other stories but right now I have so much going on at college by the time I get home I'm too exhausted to write. I don't want to mess up any of my stories by only writing when I'm half concentrating on it.

So, I will be back I'm just not sure when. Keep checking for updates!

Unicoangel

XO


	23. This is my life now

OMG! Update. I don't want to get you too excited though as this is the last chapter of Donut and I am aware that it is not very good. I felt bad for just abandoning this story and I thought it deserved an ending. I've been a bit too busy with college to find time to write but it's paid off as I got an A in English :') God knows how! ALSO I have my own little Donut now! He's currently barking at the hover, which isn't even switched on…

He's a right little pest like Donut but I love him.

Anyways, enough from me. I hope this chapter can satisfy you and I apologise if it is not as long or as in depth as you may have hoped.

SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS!

**This is my life now**

I woke up to the wails of my 5 month old baby. I rolled over and poked Dimitri in the stomach, he flinched and moaned. "Comrade, please?" I moaned, snuggling into the duvet which I had pulled off of an angry Dimitri. Dimitri moaned but he eventually did climb out of bed and went to check on our little girl. I rolled over onto my back as I lapped up the heavenly silence, I just wished everyday was like this. My silence was soon broken as I heard the bedroom door slowly open. I turned around expecting to see Dimitri standing there holding Rosie but instead there stood Andrey, my five year old son, trotting happily along beside him was Donut. Donut had completely transformed himself after the birth of Andrey. Donut had arrived home from obedience school eager to see Dimitri and myself, he was much improved although there were still a few problems we had with him, such as his obsession with chewing Dimitri's books. To be honest I didn't see a problem with his chewing. When Andrey was born we were weary of Donut around our little boy but we soon discovered that the bond between Andrey and Donut was unique. Donut completely transformed after being around Andrey for a few months, the two of them were inseparable.

Andrey jumped onto my bed and crawled under the covers with me. Donut soon jumped up onto the bed with us and squashed me as he crawled on top of me to lick my face. Bloody dog. Andrey laughed as I Squired under the slobbering Donut. "Mum, just lay still and he'll stop." My son told me, in between laughing. I did as my son told me and soon enough Donut got bored and wandered around me to get to Andrey. I watched as my son cuddled up to my dog, both happy to be with each other. "Do you fancy pancakes?" I asked Andrey while pulling on my dressing gown. "Daddy's pancakes?" Andrey asked, sitting up in bed. "Of course! Come on." I picked Andrey up and walked with him to the nursery where Dimitri sat feeding Rosie. "Come on Comrade, we're hungry!" I called, smiling at him. "Yeah comrade, we want pancakes!" Andrey chimed in. "I better come and make you and your lazy mother some pancakes then." Dimitri chuckled as he stood up with Rosie in his arms. I smiled to myself as the four of us and our dog walked downstairs to our quaint little kitchen.

I sat Andrey down in his chair and stated to get Donut's breakfast ready whilst Dimitri put Rosie down in her cradle so he could make our pancakes. Donut quickly wolfed down his own breakfast and then sat himself down by Andreys feet. This was our usual Saturday morning routine. After breakfast we would all get dressed and go round to Lissa's where Andrey would take Alice, Lissa and Christian's four year old daughter, to play princes and princess. I loved watching Andrey and Alice play, I hoped one day they would be best friends like myself and Lissa, maybe they could even be more than friends. Lissa would take Rosie from me and fuss all over her whilst Dimitri cooked for everyone and Christian and I exchanged insults over coffee. I loved my new life. I had given up my guardian duties and I was now a full time mother, Dimitri only worked part time as Lissa's guardian.

Once the children were in bed and Donut was asleep by the side of Andrey's bed Dimitri and I have our free time. I laid on our bed naked, waiting for Dimitri to come into our bedroom after tucking Andrey in, it had been a long day and I needed him. Dimitri walked into the room and gasped as he saw me, naked and spread out on our bed. "Close the door behind you comrade." I whispered as I stood up and pulled Dimitri over to me. I was going to devour every part of him tonight, not one part would miss my tongue, lips or hands. This was my life now and I have no complaints.

Thank you for sticking with Donut :D

xoxoxoxox


	24. Award :

Hello everybody!

Sorry to disappoint you all but this is not an update :(

This story has been nominated for 'That's a star award' for:

Best Lemon's  
Best drama  
Best love story  
Best completed story  
Mind-blowing lemon

So head over to Not-So-Mean-Rosie to vote for Donut :)

Love to you all!

xoxox


End file.
